Knowing The Real You
by Ryane-Foxx
Summary: Xander feels useless because of how he's treated, Spike is miserable because Buffy is ruining all he could truly want. What happens when they both realize the know who they are because of one another?
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then! :)) This is the first time I've ever put my writing up to be judged by others! I've rarely even let my friends read my work, so don't be shocked. All reviews of all kinds are welcome, nothing you say can hurt my feelings. Honesty is better than nothing at all :))

Warnings: There is no real warnings yet. I'll let you know every chapter if anything changes. For now, some violence and slightly intimate detail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor any of the characters :( though I do claim rights on my weirdness and ideas :))

ENJOY! :))

* * *

Keeping his hands pinned above his head, she continued to ride him; rolling her hips in sharp circular motions. Trying to buck up, she assumed it was him trying to gain pleasure; so releasing one hand out of the two holding his arms down – she punched him. Leaving his face looking off to the side, he stopped struggling. He may love her, for whatever reason he'd never know; but she wasn't what he wanted. She was using him for her own pleasure and frustration, and because she knew what he really wanted – **who **he really wanted. Arching her back and moaning out softly, she let her hips rock as she rode out her orgasm. Pulling off him, she wasn't worried about a mess because she never let him cum, part of her 'considered' torture upon him when she felt like it. Slipping her panties and jeans back on, she didn't even look back at him as she walked towards the door of the mausoleum.

"Ya know Spike, you're truly pathetic. It's one of the reasons why I'm the only one who will ever have you, and why he'll never give you a second glance." Shutting the door behind her, she didn't even see the look of pain cross his face. He was use to the insults, the belittling; that was nothing – he could handle it. When it came to** him** though, his dark kitten, his chest ached as if he were actually still alive.

_'If only I could kill you, Slayer. Maybe then I'd have what I want.'_

Trying to muffle a yawn in his arm, Xander dropped the box of donuts and coffee on the center table in the Magic Box. It was his duty as the Zeppo to see to their needs, because he wasn't good enough. Yeah, it sucked that everyone saw him that way, but everyone in his life always did; so why should he tell them different? Plopping down into a chair, he took a sip of his hot chocolate; not being a fan of coffee.

"Oh Xander you're a life-saver, you know that?" Willow placed a small kiss on his forehead as she grabbed a coffee and donut before heading back to the shelves to score through books. Giles had just walked out the training room and Xander handed him his cup before he could ask.

"Yes G-man, its tea." Smiling in thanks, Giles headed without a word behind the counter to work on inventory. Looking around, Xander quirked an eyebrow.

"Where's the Buff-meister?"

"We're pretty sure she's at home. Must have had a late patrol last night." Xander just nodded, not totally believing it. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who knew, but Buffy had the bad tendency of beating up on Spike lately; for no good reason at all.

_'Not that I care or anything, but it still ain't that cool. He's helped us a lot…not that I care or anything._' Xander thought to himself, finishing off his drink. Stepping back from the table, he nodded towards Giles in goodbye.

"See ya later Wills."

"Where you going Xan? I thought you were just gonna hang around today?"

_'Yeah, because no one asks me to ever do anything else.'_

"Got some things to do, just wanted to see what was up."

"Awh ok. See you later." Nodding in reply, he left. Putting a big smile on his face, he waved his hand up to get her attention.

"Hey Buff, what's up?" She smiled at him, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Nothing really Xan, leaving already?"

"Yeah, got a few things to do. Might stop by later though."

"Oh, that's cool." Buffy was about to head inside the Magic Box, but curiosity made Xander call out to her one last time.

"Was patrol bad last night? We were all kind of worried to be the first one's here." A lie, but one necessary to hide his true intentions for asking.

"Nah, it was actually pretty easy. Just been kind of tired recently, decided to sleep in."

"Alright, well, take it easy Buff." Nodding in reply, she left and Xander went on his way.

Rolling over in a huff, it was getting harder and harder to sleep during the day. The scobbies were rubbing off on him, and not in the greatest way. Yeah sure, Red wasn't so bad. He actually liked her sense of humor, and her darling attitude. The Watcher could be a pain in the ass, but his voice always reminded him of his home. Xander…well…that wasn't someone he really wanted to think about.

"Bloody hell, quite being such a puss." Spike grumbled, rolling over to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and downing it quickly. Throwing the bottle across the room to shatter, he sat up groggily. He needed blood, but better yet; he wanted a shower.

"Smell like whore," grumbling some more, he went to the small fridge he had and cursed when he opened it. Out of blood. So that meant one of two things. Find a way to get pigs blood, and not get all the nutrients he needed; or wait for the white knight of the scobbies to bring him some real blood.

_'Maybe I can talk the git into letting me borrow his shower.'_ Plopping himself back on his bed, he had nothing else to do but wait for the man to show up, or for the sun to go down so he could find him himself.

Pushing the door to the mausoleum open, Xander kept it propped open with his foot as he sat the cooler on the inside before pulling it shut behind him. Without speaking, because they rarely spoke, he headed straight for the small fridge to put the blood away. His friends knew he got blood for Spike, but they thought it was pig's blood and free. Actually he spent his own hard-earned money and bought him human blood from a source he had.

_'Guess he's still sleeping, I'll leave a note.'_ Grabbing the pen and paper from a small side table, he started to scrawl out a note.

**Yo, dropped off your supply**

**-X**

Picking up the now empty cooler, he headed back to the door to leave after sticking the note to the fridge door.

"Oi, where you going?" Jumping from the sudden noise, Xander calmly turned to face the vampire. It wasn't because he knew Spike could hurt him, and was still trying to figure out how. He just grew – oddly - more comfortable around the vampire. He actually treated him like he was worth something, like he did something.

_'For him, I suppose I do.'_

"Haven't figured that part out yet, was just dropping off your blood. Sorry if I was late, had some things to do."

"Can't you go one day without being their lap bitch, pet?" Spike chuckled to himself, heading straight for the fridge for blood. Buffy had harmed him enough the other night, knowing he didn't have blood, so his injuries wouldn't heal. Xander noticed the bruise on his jaw, and frowned a little.

_'Only Buffy could do that.'_

"I'm not their lap bitch; I choose to bring them things. Same reason I choose to bring you blood.

"You don't choose, that wanker of a Watcher demands it of you so I keep helping you all out, yeah." Spike snipped out, going into game face and biting into the blood bag and draining it in seconds. The bruise on his face and on other places of his body disappeared.

_'Not human blood, they don't.'_ Xander was actually sure they might explode on him if they found out, more like Buffy would.

"Is there a reason for you to pick a fight with the person who so kindly supplies you with food, or are you just pissy because Buffy handled you again?" Xander saw Spike visibly tense before he was slammed up against the wall, Spike's game face nose to nose with his own.

"You listen here, **mate**." He growled out, putting more pressure. "You don't know one damn thing about me, or how I'm handled, yeah?" Xander gasped, trying to gain some air after having it knocked out of him at the others attack. Ok, so he deserved that one; but he was tired of Spike being a dick to him when he did him favors for no expectations in return. He could at least be a little nicer.

"Yeah g-gotcha." Letting him go, Spike prowled back over to the fridge, body still tense. Being so close to the man was hard, especially when the other's pulse seemed to increase when he was nearby. Running his hand through his hair, not gelled this evening, he propped himself against the wall and lit a cigg. Xander stood there, rubbing his neck absent-minded. The silence filling the air was awkward, and he felt like Spike wanted to say something.

"Look and listen 'cause you'll never hear me say this again. Sorry 'bout that, but that bitch isn't on my nice-side, pet. Sure you can understand why." It was an unspoken thing, but Spike knew Xander had knowledge of how Buffy treated him. Thankfully, he didn't know the other reason. Xander just stood there still, nodding his head in reply.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry also, that was a low blow." Silence filled the air once more, and Xander picked up the fallen cooler before heading to the door again.

"Pet?" Xander stopped again, something in Spike's tone stopping him. Yeah, he called people pet often; Xander supposed it had to do with his origins. Spike never once used it in a questionable sentence with him though.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I stop by your crib? Wanted to get this filth off me." Xander faced the doorway, but couldn't help but smile.

"Not a problem."

* * *

A/N:Well here we go :)) Lemme know what you think -R.F.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! :)) Chapter 2 is up now, because I'm bored and having trouble sleeping. This might happen again, if not, I should update at least once every week :)) Those who have reviewed so far, thanks bunches, it means a lot to know that you are interested in this. Hope you like this chapter!

Warnings: Same as before, no violence this time but things do start to get a little steamy...;)

Disclaimer: Sad panda because there is no way I will ever own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters :)) at least for now...

::I totally forgot to mention ^^' The last chapter was really funky but I will try to straighten it out this time around.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"****Demon Talking"**

* * *

Xander and Spike walked side by side back to his house, neither feeling an urge to break the silence that had stayed since they had left Spike's crib.

Heading towards the backyard to the door that lead straight to the basement, he walked right in; leaving the door open. Spike stood in the doorway, watching

Xander place the cooler off the side before kicking his shoes off. Not hearing the other, Xander turned around to look at him.

"You gonna come in?"

"You gonna invite me in, love, or did you forget about that part?" Xander froze in place, totally forgetting that he had not once ever let Spike in his home. When

had he begun to trust him enough?

**"When you realized you liked him."** Trying to fight down a blush, he immediately turned away.

"Yeah, I forgot. Come on in." Spike walked right in, shutting the door before unlacing his boots and leaving them by the door. He felt oddly out-of-place around

Xander, maybe because of the feelings he felt for him.

"The shower is behind that door there; let me know if you need anything." Xander plopped down on the couch, flicking on the television as he glanced over at

Spike closing the door behind him. Sighing, he leaned his head back against the couch. His throat still ached a bit from Spike's attack. It was an on-off

occurrence that he was able to harm him, something to do with him not being completely human anymore.

_'What has become of vamp hating Xan-man?'_** "He fell in love with one of the oldest and baddest."** _'Damn.'_

Spike stood under the hot spray of water, already having used Xander's shampoo and body wash to get the filth of his skin. He really hated how Buffy treated

him. To an extent, he could admit he loved the Slayer. It was why he put up with her shit so much in the first place, but she still treated him horribly. Letting his

head fall back and hit the shower hard, he sighed. The chip still worked; there was no getting around that. Only difference now was he could actually have

violent thoughts and the occasional violent moment without seizing on the floor like he was dying. When it had started, he wasn't sure. He first realized the

change after one bad night when Buffy had taken advantage of him. All he could think of was snapping the bitches' neck and leaving her for fledglings to feed

off of. Without even realizing it until later, he hadn't hurt from thinking of harming her; or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't something he would share with

the scobbies, or he might end up chained to a tub again. That and he didn't want Xander to fear him. He wanted Xander to -

"Hey, you ok in there?" Jerking his eyes open, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

"Yeah, getting dressed." Pulling his clothes back on, he left the door open as he made his way over to the couch to plop down next to Xander. The man didn't

look over at him, but stared at the television.

"If you're still hungry, I keep some blood here for when I can't get some from my source." Spike grunted, but still sat on the couch; laying back in a comfortable

position. The silence was kind of awkward, seeing as this was the first time they'd been on Xander's 'turf' and just hanging out.

"So why did you do it?" Snapping his attention over to Spike, he blinked at him a few times.

"Why did I do what?" Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Spike tried to keep his tone nice.

"Let me in your home, git." Xander looked back to the television to ponder on Spike's question. He couldn't really tell him, could he? With as shitty as he had

treated the vampire over the years, just coming out and saying "well I really like you" would make him look like a total idiot.

"I know what it's like to be used, belittled. I know what it's like to not want to be around yourself. So, I figure you needed what you asked for, or you truly

wouldn't have asked." Spike took in what Xander said calmly, running it all through his mind. The human had a very valid point. It was nice knowing that there

was someone else who understood how it was to be treated horribly.

"…Thanks." Spike murmured, leaning back on the couch. Xander felt a small smile tug the corner of his mouth.

"No problem."

The hours passed by with them sitting on the couch together. They had started talking more, even passing a joke back and forth from time to time. At one

point, Spike got up to grab some blood; grabbing a soda for Xander on the way back. A while later Spike came back to the couch with a few beers. Propping his

feet back on the coffee table, he handed Xander a beer as he drank back his own. Xander leaned back, pulling his feet under him to sit Indian style.

"So have you ever thought of leaving Sunnydale?" Spike tilted his beer back again, draining it before looking over at him.

"Not really, Pet. I came here for the Hell mouth. Was my goal to rule it, have control of this place. Saw how well that worked out, yeah." Xander sipped on his

beer as well. It wasn't surprising why Spike had come to Sunnydale; it was just like him to want that kind of power.

'**He said it 'was' his goal, not 'is'. **Xander ignored the little voice in his head, use to the comments after all these years.

"I admit it could have worked out a lot better than it has." Xander chuckled a little, trying to add a little humor to fix the bad mood lingering in the air, waiting to

strike and ruin the evening. Spike couldn't help but laugh back, making everything relaxed again.

"Very true, love, can't argue that." Xander hid a small squirm, trying to ignore how names like 'pet' and 'love' made his stomach roll around. The silence filled the

air comfortably, neither one feeling the need to speak anymore. Suddenly a glass smashing from upstairs disturbed the peace muffled yelling shortly following.

Xander covered his face in embarrassment, trying to ignore his parents. He really hoped Spike didn't say anything -

"What the fuck is their problem?"

Of course that would be too much to hope for. Xander flushed a little more in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry about that…just, umm; ignore them if you can. I do." Spike watched the embarrassment and sadness flash across Xander's face, feeling a

small pile of his own sadness settle in his stomach at the others discomfort.

"Does that happen often, then?" Spike spat out, cursing himself in his mind for showing curiosity. Xander was silent for a moment, staring straight at the

television.

"A few times a day. It was rather quiet today-," another crashing sound came from upstairs, "- until now, obviously, sorry." Spike could tell it was really

bothering him.

"No need for you to be sorry for their asshole attitudes, don't bother me none." Spike grabbed another beer, propping his feet back up.

"So what exactly is this movie about, mate? I'm so lost." Xander couldn't help the big smile that plastered his face when he realized Spike was actually trying to

make him feel better. That and as his alcohol consumption increased, his will to care faded a little more.

Laid back on the arm of the couch, Xander's eyes were heavy-lidded. From looking at the beer bottles on the table, he'd had about thirteen, way more than he

normally did. He could admit he was feeling pretty drunk. Spike was still sitting on his spot on the couch, trying not to smile at Xander, but failing.

"You doin' ok there, mate?" Xander laughed a little, full-out smiling out Spike.

"Doing pretty great actually. Never really have anyone to hang out with that treats me like I can actually do things." Spike listened; pretty sure Xander wouldn't

have admitted that on a normal occasion.

_'Wonder what else I can get my dark kitten to admit…'_

"I'm sure that is nice, pet. You aren't dumb; don't know why you let 'em treat you like you are." Spike grumbled, finishing his last beer. Giving him compliments

couldn't hurt, he was drunk, not like he'd remember or actually believe Spike said anything of the sort. Xander beamed another smile at Spike, cheeks flushed

from the alcohol.

"Thanks Spike, that means a lot. They think they know everything I do, but they really don't. Did you know that it was Buffy's idea for you to have pigs blood?

That we found some people to get it from free, so it wouldn't inconvenience anyone. I thought that was pretty messed up, seein' as you help us and whatnot,

so I know this guy who sells human blood and I decided to buy it for you. None of them have any idea I do it, so it's fine. Though they'd be pretty pissed if they

knew, yet I really can't find the will to care…" Spike tried to keep listening to Xander ramble on about other things, but his brain just stopped. Xander spent his

own hard-earned money to buy him human blood when the other little scobbies wanted him to feast on animal blood.

'_He's actually going against their wishes and doing something nice for me.' _Without thinking, Spike got on his knees and crawled over towards Xander. He

immediately stopped talking when he saw how close Spike was, his face flushing darker.

"Uh, Spike, did I say something wrong?" Spike couldn't help but grin at the cute pout that worried Xander's bottom lip.

"Oh no, pet, you didn't say anything wrong. Everything you said was very, very right." Xander blushed a little darker, and Spike caught the little shiver that

racked his body. He moved his face closer, their noses brushing softly.

"What's the matter, love? Cold?" Xander's eyes hooded more, glancing down to Spike's lips. He swallowed loud, looking back up in his eyes and getting lost.

"I like when you call me 'pet' or 'love'. Makes me feel fuzzy." Spike felt a spark of affection shot into his chest. He would need to get Xander smashed more

often if things ended the way he was hoping.

"Now you've done it, pet." Leaning in, Spike captured Xander's lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

Am I a bad person for stopping there? :)) I hope so! Lol

Let me know what you think! -R.F.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey There!:D I have a free night and was feeling damn bored...so I decided to update! Woot! Also because I have mid-terms this week, boo haha :) Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll make sure to update again this week because of it :) enjoy!

* * *

He nibbled on the others bottom lip, causing a deep moan to rumble out of him. Slipping his tongue in Xander's mouth, he growled in his chest. His mouth was warm and wet, a soft chocolate taste hidden beneath the beer. It only made him harder. Feeling Xander's fingers slid into his hair to hold him in the kiss, he throbbed heavily. Growling again, he licked every inch he could reach in the boys' mouth, lightly sucking on his tongue. Xander moaned again, arching up into Spike in need. Too soon for Xander's liking, Spike pulled away so he could breathe. Xander immediately pulled him back down to kiss him again, their lips connecting roughly; battling one another. Spike easily took dominance that Xander happily gave to him, purring when he felt Spike's cold hands run down his sides to rest on his hips. Xander moaned into the kiss, twirling his tongue around Spike's, causing him to growl again. Suddenly the phone rang, both of them jumping apart from the kiss. Spike immediately backed away, not looking at Xander. Xander's face was dark red, breathing heavy as he grabbed his cell off the table. His brain was still to fuzzy from the alcohol and even more so from the kiss, that he didn't even look at who was calling.

"H-hello?" There was silence for a minute. Spike peeked from the corner of his eye to see what was going on.

"W-what?" – "No, w-why?" – "I'm not doing anything, just hanging out, had a little too much to drink. Why?" – "Really? Well why would I know where he is?" – "I highly doubt that I would know where Spike is, Buffy. I don't even see him that much." – "Yeah, if I see him, I'll let you know." – "Ok, ok. Yeah, yeah. Bye." Spike was sure if his heart was still working, it'd be beating a fast, heavy rhythm in his chest. Not only because of his amazing kiss with his little kitten, but because Buffy was looking for him; and through Xander.

_'Bitch,'_ Spike growled in his mind, quickly getting up from the couch and heading for the door to leave. It took Xander a minute to catch up to what was going on for him to stand and face Spike.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Spike tried to ignore the small bout of guilt settling in his stomach at Xander's pitiful tone. He sounded like a kicked puppy, staring at his feet; face flushed.

_'Way to go, Spike. Keep fucking up.'_

"I'm headed back home, where does it look like I'm going?" Silence filled the air as Spike tied his boots. He went to open the door, when Xander spoke softly.

"But…why? You know she'll be there, right?" Spike stayed silent before opening the door.

"Yeah, I know you git." Xander took one step towards him, and then took one back. There were so many things he wanted to say, but his alcohol induced mind was clearing and he didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already had.

"And you're still gonna go? Even knowing what she'll do?" Spike wanted to growl, yank at his hair. This was getting complicated. Xander sounded really upset, and it was all because he couldn't control his damn emotions.

"Love, I'm not gonna let that bitch keep from my home, yeah. I'm use to it, I'll be fine."

"Was it me? I-I'm sorry Spike, that was stupid of me. I didn't mean to…throw myself at you like that. You can stay; I promise I'll leave you alone. Just…" Spike wanted to hit himself. Xander was blaming himself, like always. He was the one that jumped Xander; he didn't want Xander to leave him alone. It was all him.

"Look, it's me, yeah? You ain't done a thing, so chill, pet. See ya later." Spike threw that in there at the end, hoping to assure Xander. Shutting the door behind him, he stood off to the side to see what Xander would do. Xander stood there, looking at the door that Spike had just walked out of. He fucked up.

"Dammit…" He pressed his face into his hands, voice breaking. "You're such an idiot, Xan. The one person who doesn't treat you like a lap dog, and you jump at him the first chance you get like you're in heat. Now he'll never come back. He wants her more; you knew that and did it anyway. Such an idiot." Spike felt his stomach drop as Xander rambled at himself, guilt chewing him on the inside. How the hell could he fix this? He was actually being a friend until he let his feelings get in the way.

"You're wrong, I don't want her…" _'I want you.'_

* * *

_D: I know, I know! I'll update soon, let me know what you think! -R.F._


	4. Chapter 4

:D Hey there! So here is Chapter 4, I know the last chapter was short & crappy :) So hopefully this will make up for it. Leave a review please, so I know if I should continue or just drop this all together. I have a good few more chapters written up & from there I will take suggestions since I'm stuck at the moment. There might not be a chapter next week, depends on how my mid-terms & projects go. Enjoy! :)

Warnings: There is major Buffy-hate in this chapter. The true bashing hasn't started yet, but it shall.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN & NEVER WILL

Another reminder:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Demon'**

* * *

Spike felt like shit. Not only did he get the shit beat out of him again, along with his body violated, Buffy had said a lot of crude things.

'_**He'll never want you.' 'You're not good enough, he hates vampires; especially you.' 'Just give up, you're so pathetic.'**_

He tried to block out all his thoughts. After the past few months, and last night, Spike knew Xander had no problem with him being a vampire. After walking away though, he'd crushed something inside his little dark kitten that he couldn't fix; wouldn't be able too with the rate he seemed to ruin things.

"Way to fucking go, William." Grumbling, he drained two bags of blood that the slayer hadn't found, plopping down in his chair in front of his television. He wasn't even in the mood to watch his show – Passions – and he always wanted to watch it. Putting his head in his hands, he tried to figure out how to fix things by the next time Xander came around. If he ever did again.

Xander woke, feeling like shit. Not because of the alcohol, but because of what happened with Spike; and how it ended.

'_Way to go hormones, thanks for letting me put in my own input.'_ Standing under the shower, it started to clear his head. Leaning his forehead against the tile, he closed his eyes.

**He kissed you first, you know.** _'But he left, to confront her.'_ **He still kissed you, that has to mean something.**

Shutting the water off, he wrapped a towel lightly around his waist. Picking up another towel, he tousled his hair as dry as he could. Hearing his phone go off, he grabbed it before pressing it to his ear as he dug through his drawers.

"Yo, 's Xan. What's up?"

"Hey Xan, its Wills. We need you to come to the Magic Box to discuss something important. You free now?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in 15." Putting his phone down on the dresser, he sighed; pulling his clothes on. Whatever they needed to talk about, he hoped it was quick. He really just wanted to be alone today; maybe all week.

Arriving at the Magic Box, he sat down at the round table off to the side, propping his feet up against the main leg of the table. His arms rested against his chest, trying to keep a neutral look on his face as to not give away his mood.

"Wow Xan, what's wrong with you? You look upset." Which obviously hadn't worked liked he had hoped. Willow sat down at the table also, Giles right behind her with a cup of tea.

"Nothin' Wills, just a little hung-over is all. So what is it we needed to talk about? I kind of had a few things to do today." Both Willow and Giles were surprised at Xander's forward, selfish statement. He normally always put his plans aside to help out.

"We aren't sure. Buffy called us all to meet." Xander almost wanted to whimper. It was all her fault Spike left last night; she was the last person he wanted to see.

'_Stupid brain, quit wimping out about nothing.'_

"Hey you guys, thanks for meeting up on short notice." Setting her bag down by the table, she took the last chair.

"The reason for this meeting is Spike. We need to keep an eye out on him as close to 24/7 as possible." Xander's blood ran cold. This had to do with Spike? Did Buffy find out about what happened last night?

"Don't you think that is a little extreme, Buffy? What has Spike done to bring on this treatment? He has been very helpful lately." Buffy grumbled at Giles, not one to give Spike a compliment, but not able to deny the truth behind the last statement

"Yeah, well I went to talk to him last night, and I found a large supply of blood in his fridge. And not pigs blood, _human_ blood. Someone other than us is supplying him, and he has to give them a payment. What other payment does Spike have other than a firsthand know-all of our plans? So I think I should start making a few overnight patrols to keep an eye out." Xander, Willow, and Giles all took in what she said. She had a good point, but Xander knew the truth. He was the one who gave Spike blood, and he never asked for any payment. Clearing his throat, Xander tried to make himself seem disinterested. It's not like Spike wanted him anyway, so why should he care?

**You like him, that's why you care. **_'No I don't, I'm only curious.'_

"Well Buff, that's gonna take a lot out of you. You already patrol every night, sometimes even on the nights that Wills and G-man does. Why don't I keep an eye out?" Everyone stared at Xander like he had a horn sticking out his forehead.

"No offense Xander, but what good could you do? Like, what happened if a vampire or demon attacked while you were keeping an eye out?" Xander glanced back down at his feet, taking the insult like he normally did. He noticed Willow and Giles' face show shock at the blatant rude admission.

"Well how about the fact that if I was the one keeping an eye on him, I'd actually find out something. I mean, he'd know if it was any of you guys, you'd be looking for something. I'm just the guy who drops off blood for him, so if I just decided to start hanging around more, he wouldn't be surprised seeing as I don't do anything, right?" Willow's jaw was wide open, and Giles silently fixed his glasses. Buffy leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew Xander was finally speaking up for the way they treated him – mainly her – but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You've got a good point, Xander. You hate Spike anyway, so he probably just thinks we let you off easy. You can start tonight, sound good?" Buffy smirked inside her head. This would be perfect. The more she took Spike down, the quicker he'd finally leave Sunnydale for good. Xander wanted to correct her assumption that he still hated him, but kept his mouth shut.

"Sure, I'll head there at sundown. I got things to do, guys, peace." He got up and left without another word.

"Well, I'm gonna go train." Buffy grabbed her bag and headed to the practice room in the back of the store. Willow looked up from her lap, and over at Giles.

"…What do you think happened to Xander, Giles?" Giles stood up, going to refill his tea.

"I'm not quite sure, Willow. Maybe with time, we'll tell."

Sunset was already gone into full night when Xander arrived at the graveyard. He stood at the door of the mausoleum, trying to find the guts to go in. From Buffy's earlier admission, he knew that Spike wouldn't have any more blood. So that was one excuse as to why he was coming by.

'**Not that you want to see him, of course.'**

Grumbling, he pushed open the door and shut it behind him before making his way to the fridge and putting the blood away. Writing down his usual note since he didn't see him, he headed back to leave.

"Going so soon, pet?" Xander couldn't suppress the shiver that raced up his spine. His face was dark red, images from the night before flooding to the front of his mind.

"Yeah, Buffy told us she found human blood in here. So I knew you'd need some more, that's all." Xander still faced away from him, but he knew Spike was leaning against the mini fridge not too far from him.

"I don't get you. You spend your own money on blood for me, knowing your little goody-goody pals would most likely have your head for it. Why do it?" Xander let silence linger in the air before clearing his throat.

"Why not do it? You've proven to be a worthy aid in helping us. Even you deserve good treatment." Spike watched Xander fidget as he spoke. He was nervous, the feelings rolled off of him in waves. So many questions floated in the air, wanting – needing – to be spoken, but neither did.

"Buffy wanted to keep an almost 24/7 watch on you. She was going to do it herself, but I offered. She insulted me, but realized I had a valid point. So I've been assigned your babysitter for the time being." Spike frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't need no damn babysitter, you git. I'm quite fine all on my own." Xander felt hurt at Spike's tone. He thought the vampire would figure him out a little better than that after the past few months.

"Yeah, asshole, I know that. If you would have let me finish instead of insulting me, I was going to say that I wasn't going to do it. That I'll give Buff weekly updates, that things are clear and you aren't meeting up with anyone. So you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Xander growled out angry, pushing the door open and storming away.

"Fuck William, very smooth." He growled, following after Xander.

"Wait. Wait dammit." Grabbing his arm, he jerked Xander back to face him.

"I know I said I'd never say this again, but I'm sorry. I just don't like being treated like a slave. I've had enough of that in my life." Xander wouldn't meet his eyes, but nodded his assent to the apology and explanation.

"So…" Xander started to get more nervous, worried Spike was going to ask about last night.

"So…I should be going. That blood should last until I get your next supply. Don't let her find this one, ok? See you later." Rambling off quickly, he left right as the last word left his mouth. Realizing Xander really didn't wanna talk about what happened, he didn't go after him. For someone who supposedly truly hated him, Xander was doing a lot for him that could get him in trouble with his friends.

* * *

Let me know what you think!:)-R.F.


	5. Chapter 5

^^' Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. I really wanted to put one up before a hectic week before me. I promise to post another chapter later this week for the lack of one now! Enjoy none-the-less :)

Warnings: Not much to be warned about. A depressing chapter really :/

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BTVS & SADLY I NEVER WILL D:

* * *

A week had already passed and neither Xander nor Spike saw or spoke to one another. Xander had given Buffy his updates on seeing no unusual creatures or people hanging out in the cemetery. Of course he threw in a vamp or demon once or twice to make it seem like he was actually going. To be honest, he hadn't left his house other than to go to the Magic Box; and that was only to tell Buffy of what was going on. He just couldn't find the energy to do anything. After that night with Spike, everything just felt confusing. Yeah, Spike kissed him and he kissed back. That alone should have told the vampire that he was interested. No, it wasn't enough though. At one mention of Buffy's name, he was scampering back to see her – be with her. It drove him crazy that Spike would put up with that treatment when he obviously disliked it. Xander felt a whole new wave of nausea hit him. He couldn't stand it. None of his friends knew he was gay, so it's not like he could talk to anyone about it. The only person that had known – his childhood friend, Riley – had been turned to a vamp and dusted freshman year. He'd been his first everything (except having sex) and for once, true loneliness was eating at him.

_'Just stop thinking about him and you'll be fine.'_ **'Can't stop thinking about someone you want.'** _'Just shut up.'_

Ignoring his ringing cell phone, Xander finally realized how close to dusk it was. He'd been drinking all morning; now that his beer was gone, he'd moved to liquor. To say he was smashed would be an understatement. He was way beyond that at this point. Images of the night him and Spike kissed flashed through his mind, his body heating up against his will.

'_He'd felt so good against me. His cold to my hot.'_ Groaning, Xander cut his phone off before putting it in his pants pocket. Determination ran through his blood hot as he stumbled over to the door to put his shoes on. He was going to see Spike. The vampire didn't want him but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to get what he wanted.

"No more pushover Xan-man."

Spike was lounged back in his chair, leg thrown over the arm. To say he was irritated was evident. Happily, the slayer hadn't been by to pester him the whole week that Xander was supposed to be 'sitting' him, but Xander hadn't been by either.

_'Not that it should bother me. It's not like I wanted him here. Not like he should get tangled up with me. Little wanker has always had a thing for the slayer anyhow.'_

Feeling his mood grow darker, he put the television on mute and just sat in the silence. He'd thought about Xander every day since he last saw him. The hurt on his face was so visible it still ate at Spike a week later. There wasn't anything he could think of to fix what he'd done. He wasn't even sure if he should try to fix it. Maybe things were as they should be, better off for Xander. Going to get up out of his chair when he heard the mausoleum open, he froze when he smelled Xander. It was such a delicious scent; Spike felt his jeans tightening against his will. Waiting for the other to speak, he just looked at him as he stood in the doorway. Not getting an answer for about five minutes running, he sighed.

"You gonna shut my door, or keep standing there lookin' like a git?" Xander seemed to come out of whatever daze he was and shut the door. Staying where he was, he didn't speak; only continued to stare at Spike.

"Well, is there something you wanted?" Spike would never admit to being nervous, but he really was. Xander was never this quiet, and Spike could smell the alcohol from where he was. The idiot was beyond smashed and he'd walked all the way here.

"You." Spike froze, looking up at Xander though he stood in the shadows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What'd you say?" His face turned down in a scowl.

"I said you, I want you." Spike felt his non-existent heartbeat flutter at his words. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he brushed if off lightly.

"Well here I am." Xander took a few steps forward and Spike felt his mouth go dry. There stood Xander in tight pants, and a tight shirt.

'_Fuck me he looks nummy.'_ Licking his lip discreetly, he eyed Xander like a fresh meal. He knew it was wrong to think about pouncing him, he was drunk after all. It was all just too tempting though. His heartbeat, his smell, the lingering reminding images of his taste from a week ago. Spike wanted it again, he wanted Xander. Standing, he walked over to Xander to stand in front of him, looking down just a bit. Xander wasn't small, just an inch or two under his own 6 foot. Up close it was even harder to restrain himself.

"Do you realize what you're saying, pet?" Spike stared deep into Xander's eyes, holding back as much as possible.

"Yes, I do. I've wanted you for so long. Please." Xander stepped closer to bring them nose to nose. Leaning sideways, he trailed his nose across Spike's jaw; a shiver of pleasure at Spike's sharp inhale racing down his spine.

"I want you, please." Not able to hold himself back any longer, he slammed Xander up against the wall, crushing his lips to the others viciously.

* * *

I know, I know! I left it at such a horrible place! This just tells you that the next chapter will be very, very good though! Review! -R.F.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is Chapter 6 like I promised! This is one of many sex scenes I've written but this will be the first time others have read any of them, so please let me know what you think :D I believe this is my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings: Hot, bloody man-smex :3 If you don't like it, I would recommend skipping this chapter all together. There will be blood, rimming, and some fluff in between :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, nor do I make any profit from writing this_

_ENJOY! :D_

_Also, I would like to dedicate this Chapter to sub0chick 3 Her words of wisdom and reviews make putting this story up worth it! Thanks hun!_

* * *

Xander moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Spike's neck; happily falling into the kiss. Spike growled, rolling his hips into Xander's, loving the friction and taste of the human. Sliding his hands down Xander's sides, he cupped his ass; lifting him. Xander's legs immediately wrapped around Spike's waist; making their erections press together again. They both moaned into the kiss as it became rougher; deeper. Spike could tell Xander was running out of air and pulled back, pressing his face into his neck to lick and kiss. Xander was panting, hands threading through Spike's blond locks.

"Fuck~…so good~," Moaning louder, Xander pulled Spike back up into another hot kiss, grinding his hips into Spike's. He wanted so much, he needed so much. Spike thought he was going to lose his mind. Xander's taste mixed with his warmth was overwhelming. He didn't think he'd ever get enough; he'd wanted his kitten for so long.

"You like that pet? You want more?" Spike whispered out against his lips, trailing kisses back to his neck. This time he dragged his blunt teeth over his skin, causing Xander to arch and moan louder.

"Ugh~ yes. Fuck, yes Spike. More." Xander's mind became even more hazed as the pleasure continued to course through his blood. All of it was so much. Spike's cold touch, his demanding kisses, and rough touches branded him. His hands slid to the hem of Spike's shirt, tugging it. He wanted to feel his body against his, he craved it.

"Off. God Spike, please." Xander would later lie if asked if he'd begged. Right now though, he wasn't beyond begging. Spike felt his cock throb at Xander's words. Holding him against the wall with just his hips, he ripped his shirt off; taking Xander's next as to save time later. Hissing at the cold skin touching his own burning skin, he rubbed himself against Spike again. He never thought dry humping in pants could feel so good. Still, it wasn't enough. He needed more. As if sensing his thoughts, Spike moved them to his bed so quickly Xander wasn't even sure if his hazy mind had led him astray. Laid out beneath him like a buffet, Spike felt his mouth dry again. Xander's eyes were hooded, his breathing ragged. A flush stayed glued to his cheeks, mainly from the alcohol but also from the pleasure rushing through him.

"God Xan, so fucking beautiful." Spike didn't even care at the emotion he let show through in his statement. He leaned down and captured Xander's lip again, immediately going deep and hard. Xander matched his pace, arms going back around his neck. He dragged his nails over Spike's back, making Spike growl. It sent shivers through him, and he wanted to hear him again. Scratching him again, he moaned out when Spike bit his neck; sadly not hard enough to break skin. Wiggling his hips up in want, he wanted to go further. He needed more. Spike undid Xander's pants and yanked them and his boxers off in one clean swipe. He was sure drool was coming out the side of his mouth. He wasn't over muscular, but his build was obvious under rich tan skin that looked beyond edible. Blushing, Xander glanced off to the side. Part of him wanted to cover his body from the stare but the other part of him was extremely happy Spike seemed to like what he saw. Threading his fingers through Spike's hair, he arched his body into Spike's; relishing in the growl that erupted in the vampire's throat when their erections brushed.

"It'll be easier to fuck me with your pants off." Spike swore he almost came in his pants at the statement. Removing his pants so quickly Xander wouldn't have even noticed sober, Spike almost came again when their cocks made flesh contact. The hot hard erection grinding against his hard cold one was a religious experience, if Spike was into that kind of thing. Pressing his hips into Xander's every time he arched into him, he continued to kiss his hard and deep. Feeling himself slip in between Xander's open legs, he finally pulled back to look him in the eyes. Lust and dare he admit, some sort of affection, stared him down in wait.

"Just do it. Fuck, Spike, I don't want to wait." Xander whined, rubbing his ass up against Spike's erection. Growling, he pushed Xander's legs up over his shoulders.

"Wait no more than, love." Spike slammed himself into Xander, almost ready to start thrusting away until he smelt the blood while hearing Xander's agony filled scream. Immediately pausing, he stared into Xander's face in shock. Xander's head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut in pain as tears leaked down his face.

"You fucking git! You're a virgin and didn't tell me?!" Spike hissed out, still shoved deep inside Xander. He wanted to pull out, but his inner animal wouldn't let him. This was his human and he'd take him how and when he wanted; which happened to be raw and now. Fighting against himself, he waited for Xander to speak. Whimpering, he opened his eyes, more tears slipping down the sides of his face.

"I...I didn't think it was that big a deal. I just want you. Fuck Spike, I've wanted you for so long. Please, just give me this and you never have to talk to me again. Fuck, just please don't stop. Please." Spike didn't know what to say. Xander was almost in tears, begging him to fuck him into the mattress. If he even thought about doing that now, he'd tear him even worse than he already had.

"You bloody fucking idiot, I'm not going to fuck you raw. I sure as hell won't fuck you torn like this." Growling at himself, he slowly pulled himself out of Xander. The shooting pain, plus his own emotions had him crying.

"I know I'm not who you want. I know I'm not good at anything, but fuck – Spike – please!" Xander sobbed out, not caring that he must look horribly pathetic. Spike felt his chest tighten with unexpressed emotion, sighing out as he ran his hand through Xander's hair.

"Love, who said I didn't want you?" Xander was shaking, refusing to look up at Spike. He never wanted to be this pathetic around him.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Why would you want me when you can have Buffy? I'm just a fucking lackey, and a guy." Xander choked out, trying to stop himself from crying. Spike's temper raged at the statement. He gripped Xander's shoulders, pinning him. Looking up in shock, he stared into Spike's angry eyes.

"You listen here, pet. Why the bloody hell would I want the psycho bitch that beats and rapes me when her heart desires, huh? Obviously you're still drunk because when I stuck my dick in you, I was thinking about you – a guy – not some whore. I happen to like dick, thank you very bloody fucking much." He growled out, staring deep into Xander's eyes. He was beyond shocked, and he wasn't sure what to say. His mind had started sobering the moment Spike penetrated him. Spike had a good point, but it was so hard to believe him - the gorgeous vampire – wanted him. The scobbies zeppo, their lackey who couldn't do anything right.

"I…I…I honestly dunno. I just, can't see why you want me. You left that night. Why did you leave if you want me?" Xander could feel the tears peaking at the corners of his eyes again, desperately trying to hold them back. Sighing, Spike leaned down to kiss Xander deep and slow. Sighing into the gentle kiss, he returned it all too happily.

"I didn't want to hurt you, disappoint you. I'll never say this again, so listen closely, I care about you. I don't know why, so don't ask; I just do." Xander's eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"The slayer just kind of…brainwashed me into thinking I wasn't worthy of you and that you'd never want me." Spike mumbled it out, looking away sheepishly. Xander pouted, wrapping his arms around Spike's neck and pulling him close.

"I just let you shove your cock in my ass and take my virginity. Do you honestly think I'd do that if I didn't want you?" Spike almost wanted to laugh at Xander's expression but didn't. He brushed his nose over Xander's sighing happily.

"No, love, I don't. Still, it shouldn't have been like this. You should enjoy it." Xander pouted, realizing Spike wasn't going to continue this.

_'Like hell he won't.'_ Xander kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I don't care if I do or not, I want you back inside me. I want you to finish this," Spike frowned. No way in hell was he going to keep hurting Xander after this little admission of feelings between them.

"Now look here love, I want to be inside you. I want this more than you realize, but I want you to enjoy it as well, yeah? So let's do this right this time." Xander wasn't sure what he was getting at but felt his whole body tense and eyes widened when Spike slid down and his face was right in front of his ass. His eyes stayed locked to Spike's, not sure how he should react.

"…Spike…what are you going to do…?" Spike snickered, not able to help himself. He knew Xander would enjoy this, but he also knew Xander had no idea what he was going to do.

"Don't worry pet, you'll enjoy this." Going into game face, he slit his own tongue and started to lick Xander's bloody entrance.

"FUCK!" Xander's body tried arching off the bed, but Spike held his hips down as he tongue fucked Xander's hole. Spreading his own blood on and into Xander to heal him, he growled as he tasted Xander's own blood with his natural taste. Hell, his human tasted fucking amazing. He would have to do this more often. Xander couldn't even think to express how amazing he felt. He never thought Spike would do anything like this, nor did he ever think that seeing Spike's game face would turn him on so much. He writhed and whined, pressing his ass into Spike's face. He could feel the pain disappearing, realizing that Spike was healing him.

"Nnn~…Spike, please~…" Spike chuckled, swirling his tongue one last time around Xander's entrance before pulling back to smirk up at him.

"Was that enjoyable love?" Xander looked at him in shock.

"Enjoyable? Fuck, Spike, that was amazing~" Xander purred, pulling Spike back up into a deep kiss. He purred happily at his own taste and Spike's blood. Not once did he ever think he'd enjoy the taste of blood. Hell, he never thought a vampire would turn him on, let alone Spike. Returning the kiss with fervor, Spike grabbed the lube he had under the pillow. Xander was so caught up in the kiss he squeaked when he felt Spike's cool finger press into his entrance. It didn't hurt; so much as it was a shock.

"Sorry love, can't really warm my fingers." Xander tried not snickering, but it broke off into a moan.

"No, no it feels good..." Blushing, Xander wiggled his hips; pressing down into Spike's finger. Realizing it was ok to add another, Spike did; his cock throbbing at Xander's throaty moan.

"Do you know how nummy you sound, pet?" Xander blushed, unashamed as he thrust back on Spike's fingers. Arching his back, he gasped out as Spike slid in a third finger.

"Hah~! Ah~…Spike please~…" Legs spread open; Xander wound his arms around Spike's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Growling, Spike removed his fingers and quickly slicked himself and placed his head at Xander's entrance.

"Xan – pet – look at me." Hearing a change of tone in Spike's voice, he opened his eyes to look up at him. His heart started to beat faster at the emotion in the vampire's eyes he couldn't place. Spike had never looked at him like that before, and Xander would be lying if he said it didn't make him a little nervous.

"Yeah…?" Xander answered nervously. Spike began to slowly push into him, brushing his nose against Xander's. Gasping slightly in pain, it all seemed to fade at Spike's next statement.

"I really care about you, so don't question it again." At that moment, Xander completely relaxed, allowing Spike to slide all the way in. Xander was panting heavily; cheeks flushed pink and eyes lidded in pleasure. He'd never felt so full in his life. He looked at Spike, noticing the tension in the other's frame.

"Spike..?" He asked worriedly, reaching his arms to wrap back around the vampire's neck. Growling in his throat, he stayed as still as possible; knowing the moment he moved, he wouldn't stop.

"Fuck~ Kitten, so bloody tight~," Spike hissed out, tilting his head back when he felt Xander's fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Xander blushed darker, pulling Spike down to place soft kisses on his lip.

"Kitten, huh?" He didn't want to sound cheeky, but it was so hard when he heard Spike utter the nickname.

"Yes – fuck - my kitten." Growling louder, he pulled out; thrusting himself back in. Xander's back arched off the bed, his nails digging into Spike's back in pleasure. He didn't hear Spike's possessive growl over the sound of his own scream.

"Fuck, yes, yours~," Xander purred, wrapping his legs around Spike's waist; taking the older man deeper. Spike hissed, slamming fast and hard. Gasping and writhing up into the thrusts, Xander couldn't comprehend anything other than Spike in him, over him. It was all overwhelming. The cold body in and on him was distracting against his own warmth. It made something unknown coil deep down in his stomach that swelled up into his chest.

"Fuck you're so bloody warm Xan." Spike growled, slamming harder; his game face naturally falling into place. Xander cracked his eyes open with difficulty, moaning at the other. Yanking Spike into a kiss, he moaned when his own blood filled the kiss and leaked out the corner of his mouth.

"Hah~ fuck Spike, more!" Xander moaned, bucking into Spike's thrusts. Holding back from biting the man was harder, harder than Spike's cock happened to be inside the warm arse of his partner. Slamming into him deeper, he bit into his own lip to restrain himself.

"I'm so close Spike~ please!" Head tossed back in abandon, his neck was left wide open for assault. Spike felt his fangs throb and actually whimpered. He wrapped his cold hand around Xander, stroking the man to match his thrusts. Hearing the uncommon noise from the other man, he saw him eyeing his neck like a meal. Blushing darker than ever before, he pulled Spike down to reach his ear; trying and failing to speak coherently through moaning.

"Nnh~ will you…hah~…please bite – FUCK – me William?!" Xander screamed the last of the sentence, his vision going blurry as his climax racked his frame; making his body arch in half and take Spike right against prostate. Growling in pleasure, Spike couldn't restrain himself any longer and dug his fangs into Xander's neck as his ass clamped down on his cock, his climax making him rock into him over and over. Xander moaned louder, the pain from the bite and cold chill from the vampire's semen, making his body pulse out another small climax. The unknown feeling inside his torso slowly began to ease as he came down from his high. Relaxing under Spike, he ran his fingers contentedly through the vampire's hair as he licked the wound he made. Neither spoke as they let their climax's seep into their bones, both unsure of what should be said. Gently easing himself out of Xander, Spike rolled to his side; pulling the man to cradle him against his chest. Xander sighed happily, snuggling his backside into Spike happily. The cold body felt so good against his overly warm one. Silence still filled the air, making Xander even sleepier after the romp and blood loss. Yawning and snuggling closer to Spike, he sighed happily. Spike just nuzzled Xander's neck, nose brushing over his mark.

"Love you Spike…" Xander mumbled out before passing out. Spike's eyes stayed wide open in shock before a small smile descended on his lips.

_'Love you too, my little kitten.'_

* * *

_Soooo, what did you think? ^^' -R.F._


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! :D I figured I would post this before my finals, that would I could post another one right after! Hope you enjoy it, all mistakes are my own!

Warnings: FLUFF! o.o And a little drama, the plot thickens!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, or make any money from writing this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Morning came sooner than either would have liked to admit. One, because they hadn't really spoken about what happened; two, because they were curled and tangled with one another like they'd been doing this forever. Blinking his eyes sleepily up at Spike, he couldn't stop himself from blushing when Spike's eyes locked to his own. Neither man spoke as much as they just stared, each having their own thoughts rampage through their mind. Their legs were tangled together, Xander's body halfway on top of Spike's, his head lying on the others shoulder. Blushing even darker, he almost squeaked when he felt Spike's semen ooze from his rear. Spike cocked his head a little, but still didn't speak; waiting to see if Xander would first. Glancing away as if to say 'nothing', he cleared his throat; face getting darker with each memory from last night.

"So I guess I'll have to say something first, hmm pet?" Xander's head snapped back to look at Spike, purring when he felt the other's cool lips pressed to his own. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he opened his mouth to the vampire's wandering tongue. Stroking his hands down Xander's back, he squeezed his rear, making the man moan into the kiss.

"Keep making sounds like that love and we'll have a replay of last night." Xander couldn't stop the blush from the mumbled words on his lips. He didn't say anything, but nuzzled his face back into Spike's neck. He didn't really know what to say, and was worried he might sound stupid. Feeling the cool hands massaging his lower back, he couldn't stop the purr of pleasure that left his throat.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?" If Xander hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have heard the barley mumbled words. He couldn't stop the grin that plastered his face.

"Not at all." Spike grinned back at him, nipping his bottom lip and making him gasp. Smirking at him, and Xander blushing; they lay cuddled up in bed for the next few hours uninterrupted.

Trying his hardest not to laugh – but obviously failing – Xander flailed to get away from Spike's hands. They'd talked things out to the best they could be, and just hung out through the day.

"So I'm _your_ kitten, huh?" Xander asked cheekily, grinning at Spike. Growling in his throat, he nuzzled at the mark he left on Xander's shoulder; making the man moan.

"Damn right you're my kitten, pet, and don't forget it." Spike purred, nipping the mark; causing Xander to wiggle his hips. This ended in a make out session because he had sat on Spike's lap when he grinded down. Hands threaded through Spike's hair, Xander moaning louder into the kiss when he felt Spike's face change.

"Do you know how hot I find it when you do that?" Xander groaned, licking at Spike's lips. Spike chuckled, kissing Xander deeply before trailing them to his neck as his hands kneaded his rear.

"I don't know love, I _feel_." Blushing, he grinded himself down into Spike's hands, tilting his neck in offer.

"**EEP!**" Hearing the high pitch squeak, Xander snapped his head around to look in the doorway.

"Wills?!" Xander squeaked just as loud, trying to move himself out of Spike's lap. Growling, he kept a firm grip on Xander's hips, not letting him move. Xander looked away, staring at the wall. He wasn't sure what to do, or say; but sitting in Spike's lap was making it worse.

"Well woman, what do you want, yeah? Barging in on a mate's snogging session is rude." Xander blushed even darker, not capable of speaking. Willow looked off to the side embarrassed.

"Uhm…well…everyone's been trying to reach Xander since yesterday but his phone's been off. We…uhmm…stopped by his house but he wasn't there, so we got nervous. I opted to look for him…I'm so glad I did…" Willow mumbled the last part, cheeks tinted red. The room filled up with silence, the only movement was Spike stroking Xander's hips to try to calm him.

"Well woman, you have a problem with this or not?" Spike snarled out as nicely as possible, secretly afraid if she wasn't Xander would leave.

"Why would I have a problem with it? It was just…unexpected." Willow mumbled again, blushing. Xander snapped his head around, looking at her shocked.

"Wait, you don't care that I'm gay? That I'm with Spike?" If Spike still had a heart, it would have fluttered at that statement. Willow looked at Xander with a frown.

"Of course I don't care your gay Xan, _I'm gay too, remember?_" Willow rubbed her forehead smiling. "I also may be shocked to find you with Spike, but I'd rather it be him than anyone else. Just for your info – That. Was. Hot." Xander blushed darker with each word Willow spoke, visibly relaxing into Spike. The vampire kept his arms around Xander's waist, not able to keep the grin from his face.

"Glad to appease your appetite, Red. So, what did the Bitch think happened to my kitten?" Xander blushed darker, especially when Willow laughed at the nickname.

"Well, she thought you killed him, honestly." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Was determined to come down here and beat you to death." Both her and Spike froze when a feral growl ripped itself from Xander's throat. Spike just stared at the man, Willow's face slowly turned to worry.

"Xander…" They were both even more shocked that when he spoke, it was deep and harsh.

"**If that bitch even thinks to touch my mate, I'll skin her**." Willow eye's bugged out her head, immediately recognizing the aura but not the voice. Spike was shocked into silence, looking down at Xander's hands that clutched to him. Looking over to Willow with a raised eyebrow in question, he noticed Xander was death glaring the girl.

"Red…what…"

"Spike…pull him close to you and assert your dominance." Spike looked at her confused before glancing back at Xander.

"What the hell…?" Before he could question her further, Xander went to lunge for her. Still having a grip around his waist, it wasn't even a struggle to hold him.

"You git! What the hell are you doing?!" Spike continued to hold the struggling man, looking at Willow for answers. He wasn't even speaking, just growling and snapping his jaw.

"What the bloody hell Red?!"

"Spike! A mark! Whatever mark you left, bite it; assert your dominance!" Confused but willing to do whatever to make the man stop, he bit down on the mark. Hearing a pitiful whimper come from Xander, he relaxed his jaws a bit but didn't let go. Feeling the man go slack and snuggle up against him, he looked at Xander wide-eyed; who was now passed out in his arms. Laying the man in the chair, he looked back at him before looking over to Willow.

"Answers, now."

* * *

*dramatic mucis hums in the backgroud* So, tell me what you think happened? Also, this is a slight AU but not really. :D -R.F.


	8. Chapter 8

Two updates in one day! :D I'm awesome! Lol Last final on Thursday, so maybe I'll post another on after that... ;)

Warnings: Just general stuff, pretty much explaining what happened :)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or make any kind of profit from this what-so-ever

ENJOY!

Also, last reminder cause nothing will change after this:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Demon Talking'**

**_"Demon/Xander Talking"_**

* * *

Spike was beyond shocked. He had remembered at one point the man being possessed by a demon, but he'd been sure they'd banished it years ago. Sadly, there was no way to remove it, only bind it.

"So you're telling me when I claimed him, the demon woke up in answer to it?" Willow looked over at Xander frowning.

"Sort of. You see, Xander has been possessed by so many things, and he's been around so many supernatural forces, that I think it's warped the hyena into something completely different. I mean, it's the same demon, yet it doesn't sound or act like it use too. So Spike, from now on your the only one who can reason with it. No one else will be able to pull him back from attacking, especially if you happen to be involved." Spike looked over to Xander to stare at him. When the man was sleeping, it was like the incident earlier never occurred. He still looked like normal Xander.

"So what now? Is there anything we can do to help him through this?" He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep drag from his cig. Willow ran her fingers through Xander's hair to try to comfort herself with his well-being, and Spike felt a surge of anger rush through him.

_'What the hell?'_

"Now you are his mate. He looks to you; you're his Alpha of sorts." Spike watched Xander sleep, worried how things would play out from now on. Seeing the man move, he was immediately at his side if he tried to attack again.

"Spike…? Willow…? What happened?" Willow frowned, watching confusion flash over her friends face.

"The hyena's back." Those three words stopped Xander dead cold. He looked from Spike, to his hands, and back to Willow in worry.

"Oh God, please tell me I didn't-," grasping his hand, she patted it to reassure him.

"Don't worry Xan; Spike had a hold of you. It seems when Spike marked you, the demon we sealed saw it as a mating and broke through." Xander blushed, but frowned; looking at his feet.

"So…what does this all mean now…?" A part of his was beyond thrilled that the demon acknowledged Spike as his mate, the other part was scared Spike didn't want it.

"It means that we can never bind it again. That the only one to control it will be Spike, if anything like this happens again. Xan, you have to understand though, it's all different now." Xander nodded his head slowly, looking back up to his friend in slight confusion at the rest of her statement.

"What do you mean it's different now?"

"I mean the hyena is different. It's not like it used to be. It talks different, acts different. Kind of civilized, maybe it's a reaction from all the possessions and maybe it's even been affected by the Hell mouth; we really have no way of telling Xan - I'm sorry."

"Thanks Will…would you mind leaving? I just…I need some time to think? I'll call you later, promise." Willow was reluctant, but headed towards the door to leave.

"Oh and Xan?" He looked from his feet over to his long time best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Your secrets are safe with me." Without another word, she left the two men alone with the new knowledge.

Spike sat on the edge of the bed, cig hanging between his lips. Xander lay curled up in a ball, not speaking. He actually hadn't said a word since Willow left. Just got up, crawled into bed, and curled up into the position he was in now. Spike, worried for him, sitting on the edge and not moving in case Xander needed anything. Clearing his throat as casually as possible, he reached his hand out to stroke Xander's back. Feeling the other tense, he frowned a bit.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are you just gonna lay there in silence?" Xander didn't move, nor speak for a moment.

"You want to get rid of me now, right?" Spike froze at the words, the first words he'd heard; not one's he expected to hear.

"Now wait a bloody fuckin' minute. What the hell gave you that idea?" Spike was angry; did his show of affection really not reach the other man? Had he tried so hard for nothing?

"I mean…the first time we ever admitted our liking of one another, we end up mated. It may be different for you Spike, since you're a vampire, but I can never be with anyone else. I'll never want anyone else." Spike just stared at Xander's back, the other still refusing to move or look at him.

_'He thinks that bothers me? Hell, I love that he'll only ever want me!'_

"You really think a thing like that would bother me, love? Hell, I know tons of demons who'd love to have someone commit to them and only them forever." Silence filled the air again, neither moving; except for Spike's hand on Xander's back.

"So…you still want me?" Spike used his stealth to quickly pin Xander beneath him. He looked up in surprise, staring deep into Spike's blue eyes that seemed to own him entirely.

"Of course I still want you, you git. I wouldn't have bloody marked you if I didn't. So quit acting like the world's ending, yeah?" Xander couldn't help the relieved smile that broke out on his face. Snaking his arms around Spike's neck, he pulled him down to a kiss.

"William?" Spike felt his stomach flutter when he man uttered his real name.

"Yes pet?"

"Make love to me." With those last words, he crushed his lips to the vampires.

Lying snuggled up against Spike's side, he enjoyed feeling the other's nails lightly trail over his ribs.

"So what now?" Xander spoke softly, rubbing his foot along Spike's ankle and foot. Spike purred softly, nuzzling the other's neck.

"We'll take it one day at a time love, thas' all." Xander sighed happily, closing his eyes.

"Sounds good to me. There was something I wanted to ask, but now that I think about it; it'd be kind of impossible."

"And what's that love?" When Xander didn't immediately answer, Spike leaned up to look down at him. He was surprised to find the man blushing, so he rubbed his nose against his jaw.

"Well?"

"I…well I…wanted to ask you to move in with me but if you did, Buffy would know…" Xander let his words fade off at the end, keeping his eyes closed. He really wanted Spike with him constantly. He knew he loved the other, but he just figured the need to be around him constantly had to do with the demon inside him.

**'We need our mate all the time. You will not let that bitch touch him again. He's ours.'**

Blushing darker, Xander just kept his eyes closed until Spike spoke.

"It's not that I don't want her to know, love. Honest. I just don't want her to take anything out on you, yeah?" Xander frowned some, his brow creasing. Quickly climbing out of bed and out of Spike's arms, he quickly put on his clothes before making his way to the door. Spike was quick behind him, still shoeless and topless.

"Where are you going?" Spike started to get angry when Xander wouldn't answer him. Making it to the door before him, he turned game face on him.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" Spike bit out, growling in his throat. His mate would not leave unless told he could go. Xander looked him straight in the face, and then growled back.

"I'm going home, that's where. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm not ashamed to be mated to you; obviously for you, it's different." Xander could feel the demon inside whimper at the thought of their mate being ashamed; yet angered welled stronger underneath.

"That's not what I meant Pet, and you know damn bloody well you're overreacting. She's stronger than you; I don't want her hurting you." Xander still stood there, staring into Spike's demon face, silent.

"I know she is. You're my mate though; I won't let her keep me from you. **I won't let her touch you.**" Spike was surprised to hear the demon inside the man at the end, yet Xander was still in control. Running his hand through his ungelled hair, he was surprised when he felt a warm hand cup his face. Blinking his eyes open and shifting his face back to normal, he stared at Xander confused.

_"__**You are ours. To love, worship, and protect. No one else.**__"_ Spike felt his insides curl at the tone of Xander's voice mixed with the demons.

"Xan…"

"Please, Spike, I need to go. Buffy is expecting me today. Come by later if you can, ok?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spike's gently. He moaned when Spike's arms came around him; deepening the kiss. Pulling away reluctantly, he opened the door.

"I'll be looking for you then, bye." Before Spike could reply, Xander was gone.

_'How the hell did I get myself into this mess? …I wouldn't change a thing.' _ He thought with a smirk.

* * *

*more dramatic music hums in the background* TADA! :D Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


	9. Chapter 9

:D Here's Chapter 9 that I promised right after finals! :) Which I passed, yay me :3 I already have 6 other chapters written up, but there is where I ran into writer's block, which has slowly started to be resolved by my Wifey Tesugra 3 Hope y'all enjoy!

Warnings: Violence and Buffy-hate :) Just cause I can

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or make any profit :) This is all just cause I'm a cruel bitch and a pervert :P

* * *

Xander entered the magic shop, already having stopped at home to change his clothes. He had needed to make sure his shirt covered his shoulder where Spike's bite mark lay. Thinking back to last night, he couldn't help but smile. Only a few more hours until night came, then he'd see him again. Plopping down in his chair, he couldn't stop from blushing when Willow came in. Smiling brightly at Xander, she couldn't hide the small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Xan, good to see you."

"You too Wills," he mumbled, waiting for Buffy to show up so he could relay the news.

"Where the hell were you? I thought you got killed or something." Xander could feel the demon inside him growling, it immediately noticing its mate's threat.

"Sorry Buffy, me and Spike got deep into sparring." She paused, looking at him in disbelief as Giles walked in.

"You're kidding. Spike doesn't spar, the chip prevents him from committing violence."

"Actually Buffy, Spike can spar. As long as his intentions are not harmful, he can do as he pleases." Buffy grumbled but plopped down in a chair as Giles went behind the counter to stock a few things. Willow sat at the table also, mainly keeping to herself.

"So you were with Spike all night then? Anyone show up?" Buffy looked Xander up and down. Something didn't feel quite right about all of this. They weren't supposed to be getting along like this.

"Yeah, I showed up as he was killing a few fledgling vamps, but otherwise nothing happened." Not able to figure it out, but determined to later; she conceded for now with plans to talk with Spike as soon as she could.

"Alright, good. Just make sure to keep a good eye out. I'm sure Spike is getting pretty annoyed with you hanging around by now." Xander's demon wanted to lunge for her, but he controlled himself; thankful but unsure how.

"Actually, he and I talked things out. We're on pretty good terms. I don't want to kill him, as long as he doesn't want to kill me. He doesn't want to kill me, as long as I don't annoy him. So we're on decent terms." Buffy stared at Xander in disbelief, realizing that she'd have to start messing with Spike's mind harder than normal. Willow tried her hardest to keep a small smile to herself.

"Won't believe it 'til I see it."

"See what? Did I miss something here?" Everyone turned to the doorway where Spike stood, door slamming closed behind him. Xander felt his stomach flutter but didn't want to make their connection obvious. Looking back at the table to find Willow staring at him in worry, he tossed her a smile. Buffy turned in her chair to cock her head at Spike.

"Xander says y'all are on decent terms as long as he's not annoying." Spike wanted to grin. Oh he and Xander were on more than 'decent' terms.

"Yeah, the git's been around so much, I had to find some way to deal with him. He doesn't annoy me, I don't mind his presence." Buffy glared at Spike, but only so he could see it; Giles happened to catch it and his curiosity was sparked.

"Speaking of him hanging around, why has he been? You wanna tell me what y'all think I did?" Spike sat in the chair next to Xander, propping one leg on the table. Buffy sneered at him, and Xander did his best not to jump into Spike's lap.

"Sure, why not. That human blood I found, where and how did you get it?" Spike immediately replied with an answer, washing away Xander's worry.

"Easy. Got some dumb wanker to think I'll turn him if he supplies me with human blood. He gets it from the blood bank." Buffy couldn't argue his answer, it was actually quite believable if it was true; she'd have to find out.

"I told you it was only gonna make them mad, Spike. You should just stop." Spike snorted, giving Xander a glare.

"Why should I? I'm not as strong as I could be on pigs' blood. I ain't harmin' humans and I ain't givin' away y'all bloody secrets."

"He does have a point." Giles jumped in, sitting down next to Willow with a glass of tea. Buffy glared at him, sighing.

"Ok fine, but the moment I find out that it's coming from non-dead people; I'm killing you." Spike smirked, flashing his game face.

"Bring it on Slayer, anytime, any day." Buffy growled jumping to her feet as Spike stood also. Giles slowly stood up, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, now; no need to fight you two." Both of them looked at Giles, and then sat back down. Spike's hair was now gelled back, normally how it always was. Xander tried so hard to keep from looking at him, but it was so hard when all he wanted to do was crawl into the other's lap and cover him in his scent.

'_My scent?! What the hell?'_ **'Must mark our territory.'**

"So what are our plans for tonight? Or am I able to head home?" Everyone looked to Xander curiously, his attitude change something everyone was curious about.

"Actually Xander, we don't need you; so go about as you please." Spike wanted to growl at Buffy but held it back. He saw Giles and Willow's surprised faces look from Buffy to Xander. As like happened before, Xander brushed it off with his own comment.

"Good, didn't feel like wasting my time just taking up space, you know; got better things to do. I'll see you later everyone." Xander immediately stood, and left; knowing it would be too suspicious if Spike followed after so soon. He'd just wait for him at home like he planned, and hope that nothing too bad happened.

Spike gave Buffy a nasty look as Giles, and Willow sat in silence at Buffy's new; reoccurring disrespect for their friend.

"What the hell was that about? Way to be a bitch to a so-called friend, 'eh Slayer?" Spike almost growled out. Buffy just smirked at Spike, not caring that Giles and Willow caught it.

"He knows his place, and he actually accepts it; that's all. Not that it's _your_ business Spike." Willow caught the small innuendo in their talk, looking from Buffy to Spike.

_'Holy hell, she knows Spike likes Xander. I wonder how long…' _Willow had to stop her eyes from going wide at the realization that Buffy had treated Spike so crappy _because_ she knew about his feelings. Clearing her throat, catching everyone's attention; she smiled.

"So who's gonna patrol tonight? Buffy, would you mind me going along with you? I found some new spells with Giles I wanted to try." Buffy finally tore her eyes from Spike, nodding to Willow in conformation.

"Sure Will's, sounds good." Giles wasn't really sure what was going on, but he knew Willow just let Spike off the hook for some reason. Deciding to think on it, he headed towards the back and planned on talking with the red-head about it later.

"I'll grab some things for you both tonight." Giles said before disappearing around back. Spike saw that as his moment to leave. He sent Willow a thankful nod, heading towards the door.

"Well I'm out for the night then, have fun children." He said with a snide tone, shutting the door behind him. Before he got too far, he found himself kicked into a wall. Growling he turned an eye on the Slayer; changing into game face.

"What the hell do you want now?" Buffy gave her own sneer, crossing her arms.

"How about you tell me what's going on with Xander and what you did before I really give you something to complain about." Spike glared at her, warning her in silence to keep her distance. He didn't want Xander's demon picking up her scent on him later. For her sake, because he had no idea what Xander's demon would do.

"I didn't do a damn thing to the git. We're on good terms, that's all. Had to do something to make my life more comfortable with him stalking around my place; of course it's your fault we're buddy-buddy now." Buffy huffed, walking closer which caused him to back further against the wall. Interesting

"You're lying and I know it. I know you're in love with him Spike, don't try denying it, especially to me. Now what did you do?" Spike growled at her, stepping up to her and not backing away this time.

"First off, I'm not in love with him! Second, bitch, I didn't do a damn thing! I know I'm not worthy of him, alright?! You've made that pretty damn clear with every visit to my crypt." He growled out angry, his own words weighing his chest down. Buffy smirked, glad to know her work hadn't worn off.

"Good and it'll stay that way, won't it Spike?" Not getting her answer quick enough, she slammed him into the wall, gripping his throat.

"Won't. It. Spike?" She bit out, squeezing. Spike growled, but nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah, now leave me the hell alone and go do what you do best." He jerked from her grip, starting to walk away.

"And what's that Spike?" Buffy inquired, smirking as he walked away defeated; again.

"Killing things," he grumbled, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Bum, Bum, Bummmm! :D Let me know what you guys think! Also, thank you all who have reviewed so far, it means a lot since this is my first story anyone has ever laid eyes on :) -R.F.


	10. Chapter 10

:D Hey there! Sorry this took me a little into the week before posting. Med Term has totally trashed the little bit of my mind I have left. I'm finally starting to catch up to where I got writer's block, but hopefully I'll keep ahead; if only a little. Enjoy!

Warnings: Nothing really, just some plot filler :)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or any characters. Nor do I make profit from this. Only my entertainment.

* * *

Xander had paced around the basement silently, wondering how long he would have to wait for Spike to show up. Eventually he sat down, knowing he wasn't going to calm down; though his leg still bounced in anxious wait.

_'Spike's fine, he can take care of himself.'_ **'If that bitch even touches him, I'm taking her down.'** _'Calm down, we'll do no such thing.'_ **'Says you.'**

Xander was confused. Now that the demon was awake again, he thought he'd feel outta control like last time. It was all so different. Instead of fighting for the control of his own body, it was like he was sharing it. He felt choppy, un-leveled waiting for Spike to show up. Once he heard the knock on the door and the call out of 'I'm coming in whether you bloody like it or not' he couldn't stop the happiness that flooded his insides. The moment the door shut and Spike was inside, he threw himself at the vampire, nuzzling his face into his chest.

"I didn't think you'd show up…"Xander mumbled out, feeling his heart beat faster as Spike's arms came around him. Spike couldn't stop the smile that plastered his face.

"Of course I'd show up, wouldn't miss it. Aren't you a cute little thing, nuzzling all up on me as I walk in." He chuckled when Xander blushed, and mumbled. Kissing the top of the man's head, he was going to move to the couch until he felt Xander sniffing him. He stood still, waiting to see what would happen. At first Xander thought he was just being overly cautious because of the demon, but when he sniffed Spike's neck; the smell of Buffy smothered him.. Growling out, he immediately started to lick and kiss Spike's neck. Growling low in his throat, he was pleased that Xander and his demon was working on removing the other's scent from his body.

"_**Mine, all mine**_," Xander and the demon growled together; biting down but not hard enough to leave a mark. Spike felt a shiver go down his spine, the other's possessive admittance to ownership pleasing him. He switched to his game face, pulling the other to look at him.

"Yes love and you're mine." He crushed his lips to Xander's, more than pleased to feel the other's arms wrap around his neck and fall into the kiss. Lifting him with ease like before, he grinned into the kiss when Xander wrapped his legs around his waist; purring into the kiss.

"Mmm~ Spike~," It made Spike's inside curl when the other moaned out his name like that, making him want to take Xander again. It was like he couldn't get enough. The other's taste seeped into his mouth, linking a physical connection between the two. Sitting down on Xander's bed, he smiled when the other moved to straddle his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"I really am glad you came by." Xander's cheeks were a light pink, not able to help his natural submission to the other. It made Spike happy to know the other was glad just to have him come by. He hadn't been this happy in way longer than he could remember.

"Me too love, is there anything you needed?" Spike asked, threading his fingers through Xander's hair; keeping his other hand on his lower back to remind him he wanted him on his lap, for when he had any notion to get up.

"Not a single thing, though I wouldn't say no to another kiss~" Xander retorted playfully, not able to stop a small wiggle of his hips against Spike's lap. Emitting a low, but playful growl, he smirked.

"I think I can do that kitten." Leaning forward, he slowly took Xander's' lips with him own. Feeling the other melt into him, he slid his tongue gently over the other's lip; making him gasp. Easily slipping his tongue in, he purred a growl when Xander moaned into his mouth. Slipping both hands under Xander's shirt, Spike slid them both up his back; his inner animal more than pleased at the tremors that racked the frame perched in his lap. Tangling his fingers in Spike's hair, he moaned a little louder at the other's cool touch to his hot skin. Crashing and cussing from upstairs broke them apart, Xander sighing as he reluctantly moved from Spike's lap. His brow furrowed at the other's frustration he could feel through the mark. Leaning back on his hands on the bed, he watched Xander grab himself a beer and accepted the one he brought over to him as he sat next to him; lying his head on Spike's shoulder as he sipped it. The silence between them wasn't awkward, even with the muffled screaming from upstairs.

"You know it doesn't bother me, right love?" Xander sighed, sipping from his beer again.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate it." Spike just nodded his head in understanding, putting one arm around Xander that he could lean on better. Kissing the top of the other's head, he smiled.

"So about you calling me William, love…," he trailed off in a snicker as Xander blushed, knowing where this conversation was headed.

Spike lay sprawled out on the couch, watching Xander mender around; picking up and straightening a few things here and there. Hearing his cell go off, he held up a finger to Spike and picked up.

"Xander Harrison, what's up?" Spike was surprised to hear a professional and serious tone from Xander's voice, but listened and eyed his mate like a meal. Who knew serious Xander could make him horny?

"No, I didn't expect that to happen so soon." - "Really now? Have you spoken to Mr. Rex?" – "Obviously, you should be nervous. This project was your responsibility, Mike; I could have you terminated just because of this." – "No, no I won't. Not this time at least, you need to learn from your mistakes." - "Don't worry, I'll stop by there tomorrow and straighten things out. Yes, I will also talk to Mr. Rex about it." – "I will also see to your punishment, but thank you for calling me immediately." – "Have a good night." With a sigh he hung up the phone, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What the bloody hell was all of that?" Spike couldn't help the lust that rushed through his body. He had never even heard Xander speak with such authority and dominance. Not that Xander would dominant him, but him doing so was beyond hot. Xander looked over at Spike, forgetting for just a moment he had been there. Making his way over to Spike, he snuggled up against his side.

"Just some problems at a site that I'll have to deal with tomorrow, nothing too big thankfully." Spike looked at him curiously.

"I thought you did construction, how come you're never working anymore?" Xander looked up at Spike in surprise, realizing he didn't know.

"I totally forgot to tell you. About a year ago, a big shot demon named Mr. Rex took over our company. He could smell the demon in me, said it didn't matter if it was dormant or not; I was still the closet thing he had to comfort with all the humans around. He promoted me to attending manager. I oversee all work, and straighten out the bumps along the way." Spike was beyond shocked. He'd heard when this Mr. Rex came into town. He'd started building some places for specific demonic creatures to live in comfort, among other things. That and the man was said to be powerful beyond words, but seemed to keep to himself mostly; at least from what he could tell.

"I had no idea…oh wait, m'not surprised though with how resourceful and useful you are." Spike spoke with a small amount of pride in his voice; immediately sensing that Xander was close to tears at the support and worth the other showed he saw. Leaning up to give Spike a small, emotion filled kiss; he smiled.

"Thank you Spike, it really means a lot…"

"No need to thank me love." With that, he rolled Xander underneath him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

That's all for now :) Mr. Rex will be an major part of the story for now. Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short. If I have the time this week, I'll post another chapter to make up for it! :D Enjoy

Warnings: Only thing I can think of is some fluff :))

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or any of the characters :3 Except Rex, he's all mine 3

* * *

With one arm around Xander's back, Spike pressed his face into Xander's hair to breathe his scent in. Xander pressed back with a happy growl, still asleep. Spike forgot what warmth was like, but lying here with Xander; he could almost pretend he was human again. The other man loved him, worshiped him; _needed_ him. No one had ever really needed him before and he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel good. Well, except his Sire, but she needed everyone. Kissing the top of Xander's head, he'd been watching the other sleep for hours now. The man really was useful, it was obvious in the way he had handled the situation on the phone earlier. If only those stupid friends of his could see it, he might have been a lot happier than he really was. For someone who smiled and laughed almost all the time, Spike could feel the other's constant sorrow. As utterly sappy as it may sound, he wanted to be the one to fix it.

_'I wonder if this mate thing really affects me too…'_ Spike felt himself frowning a bit. The only one who knew those things, or could tell him those things; were his Grand Sire Whenever he thought about Peaches, a spot in his chest ached. Not that they were ever close, but they had been at a time when Angelus wanted him. Only when he wanted him… Feeling himself fall into an old pit of despair, he quickly let it replace itself with anger.

'_Fuck Peaches, I don't need anything from the bloody bastard.' _ Leaning down to nuzzle Xander when he whimpered, it calmed them both.

"I'll always protect you…" Spike muttered softly, closing his eyes to wait for his human to wake.

Shortly after the sun started to rise, Xander woke slowly; snuggling his body into Spike's. Even though the other was naturally cold, sleeping snuggled together had created an odd cocoon of warmth between them. Turning on his side, he smiled sleepily at Spike who smiled right back at him.

"Mornin' William," Xander mumbled out, pressing his face into Spike's neck. Spike couldn't help the genuine smile that graced his face as he held Xander tighter to him.

"Mornin' love, rest well?" Xander grumbled what sounded like a yeah, before everything fell silent once more. Spike stroked up and down Xander's back and Xander stayed content snuggled up to Spike.

"I don't wanna get up," Xander finally mumbled again, making himself slowly move to the edge of the bed. Spike propped his head on his arm, watching Xander slowly get up from the bed.

"Sucks to be you, eh? I was kinda thinkin' about stayin' in your bed all day love, sound good?" Xander grinned through his sleepily demeanor, nodding his head in acknowledgment that he was listening.

"Sounds fantastic, after I'm done with work I'll have to come back and join you." Spike grinned at his reply.

"Now that sounds pretty fantastic to me pet, can't wait for you to get back." Staying where he was on the bed to keep from being too big of a distraction, he eyed Xander like a meal as the other stripped off his clothes and put on some new ones. Laid out, he happily returned the kiss that Xander gave him; barely able to restrain himself from pulling the other on top of him.

"Be back soon."

"I'll be waiting love," Spike replied as the door shut behind Xander.

Xander had made it to the site, fixed the situation and then called Mr. Rex to tell him about the issue and how he solved it.

"See Xander, _this_ is why I put you in this position. You do such good work for me. Now when are you going to have that drink with me that you promised, hmm? I miss looking at such a pretty face." Xander couldn't help the blush that crept over his cheeks. It wasn't that Mr. Rex wasn't attractive, by far, he was.

**'Don't even start thinking about another one, Pup. We have who we need.' **_'I know, I know; calm yourself.' _

"I don't mind catching a drink with you later, Mr. Rex. As long as you don't mind me bringing my mate along."

"Why Xander! I didn't know you had it in you!" He could hear the man full of pleased laughter. "Does this mean your demon is awake now?"

"Eh, yes sir it does. It happened shortly after he marked me."

"Ah, this pleases me very much. I'll see you two at 10 sharp at the Bronze."

"Yes sir, we'll see you then." Xander was about to hang up the phone when Mr. Rex spoke up again.

"Oh and Xander dear?"

"Yes Mr. Rex?"

"I cannot _wait_ to see who your intended is." Blushing, Xander hummed in answer then hung up the phone. A grin slipping on his face, he quickly headed back to his house for promised cuddle time.

* * *

Heh ^^ This was lots of fluffiness this time but just an under layer of angst :)) But it's Spike, so it's expected on some level. More drama will be starting next chapter! Thanks always for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the extra chapter I promised this week since the last one was so short! :D My block is slowly breaking apart, so hopefully I can stay ahead and continue to keep up with my once a week updates at least. Thanks always for the reviews!

Warnings: Hot-shower sex! :D Everyone loves it lol Just a little nummy bit for everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or any characters :)) Except my Rex, he's all my own!

* * *

Spike had finally decided to climb in the shower, already having put his clothes into Xander's dryer before stepping under the steaming water. He would never admit it out loud, but he happened to miss the other man extremely. It could be the bond, or that he was surrounded by all of his kitten's belongings.

_("I'd like you to move in with me…") _Thinking about Xander's offer, only made him ache. He wanted that more than anything. In reality, everyone wanted to belong somewhere; with someone. With the Slayer making him her torture toy when she pleased, made things complicated. Spike knew she'd figure things out sooner or later; he was aiming towards the later.

_'Hope the bitch didn't stop by last night, not that she'll know where I was.' _Purring happily in the back of his throat, he had sensed Xander the moment he entered the house. He couldn't banish the grin from his face when the other entered the bathroom and began taking off his clothes. Acting nonchalant, he continued to stand and let the water run over him. Not able to prevent the chill from running down his spine when Xander pressed up behind him, he growled low and happy in his throat.

"_**Missed our mate,"**_ Spike moaned out at the other's voice mixed with his demons. It always ran straight down to his cock. Turning around and pulling Xander flush up against his body, he couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips when Xander moaned as their hard flesh made contact.

"'Ello love, missed you as well," Spike purred; kissing Xander rough and deep. Kissing back with as much passion, Xander grinded his waist up against Spike's, their erections rubbing together to create a spine-tingling sensation.

"Mmm~…William, I want you inside me again~" Spike felt his cock pulse at the other's pleading tone. Trailing kissing down the others jaw towards his mark, he dragged his teeth over it; causing a long, loud moan from Xander.

"I want to be inside you too, pet. You feel amazing wrapped around my cock." Xander moaned louder, threading his fingers through Spike's hair and moving them down the others back.

"Fuck~ baby please~," Xander whined, rubbing himself up against Spike again. Growling in his throat, he hoisted Xander up. Immediately he wrapped his legs around Spike's waist, arching his back off the wall to create friction between them. Biting his lips, he looked down at him wantonly. Spike felt his mouth grow dry at the image of a soaked Xander clinging to him; staring at him through lust filled eyes.

"You're so bloody fucking gorgeous love," Spike growled, catching him in a deep kiss. Xander moaned into it, dragging his nails over Spike's back; causing the vampire to growl louder and buck up into him. The moment Spike's hard length slid between his cheeks to rub across his twitching entrance, Xander jerked back from the kiss with a low; pleased moan. Smirking in satisfaction, he continued to buck his hips up; causing heavy friction where Xander wanted it but not giving him what he wanted.

"Hah~…ahh~…S-Spike…n-not like that~…want it…in me~" Xander moaned out, panting and pressing back into the bucks in hope of the other penetrating him. Holding back a groan, Spike kissed and nipped at Xander's neck.

"Nothing to prepare you with, love; don't want a replay of the first time." Xander whined with a pout, grinding his rear on Spike's erection.

"Don't prepare me, want you rough. **Now**." Xander growled, his inner demon starting to surface. Spike couldn't stop his non-existent breath from catching in his throat. Xander's frame became somewhat slimmer, yet still held its tone. The most obvious change was his eyes. They changed from their normal dark, chocolate-brown; to a stunning, bright silvery-gold. This must be the demon in full control of Xander, because this had never happened before when the demon spoke to him.

"**Want mate now."** The demon made its point but roughly grinding on Spike's cock, baring its neck in submission with a tortured whimper. Not able to stop himself, Spike's inner animal took over. Switching to game face, he lifted Xander enough against the wall to slam him back down on his rock hard erection. Howling out a moan, Xander – demon in complete control – arched his back and rocked against the pain.

"**You feel so good inside me. More."** Spike couldn't hold back a growl and gripped the others hips as he quickly began to slam into him. Howling out another moan, the demon panted; capturing Spike in a lustful kiss. Returning the kiss, Spike couldn't stop the growls in his throat from increasing in volume as he rode Xander; loving the feeling of him tightening his channel every time he moved to slam back in.

"You're mine, pet. No one else's; ever." Whimpering in overwhelming pleasure, the demon took Spike deeper; moaning loud every time Spike rammed his prostate.

'**Only yours, forever.**' Pressing back into the thrusts moans and whimpers ripped from him as he neared the edge. His breath caught in his throat, head thrown back when his climax hit.

"_**William!**_" When Xander clamped down on him, his voice mixing with the demons and his seed slashing his chest from a touch-free climax; he came deep inside the man.

"Mine!" Spike growled out, biting down into the mating mark as he pumped his seed deeper into the other. Xander's body now lax was only held up because Spike still pressed him against the wall. Slowly slipping out his body, Xander whimpered at the now empty feeling. When Spike came back to his senses, and changed back to normal; he frowned. Looking down, he saw his cum and blood leaking down Xander's legs.

"Look what you made me do love." Xander smiled softly, eyes still heavy-lidded. He wrapped his arms around Spike's neck, kissing him lightly as the hot water ran down his back; rinsing cum and blood from his thighs.

"But I liked it~…" He trailed a few nibbles along the vampires shoulder ", and I _know_ you liked it." Spike couldn't help the chuckle that escaped through a pleasured growl at the others pompous tone.

"That I did love. Your ass takes me in like a glove." Not able to stop the blush, Xander nuzzled his shoulder at he kept his arms around Spike's shoulders. Keeping his arms around Xander's waist, he kissed the side of the man's head.

"Would you go out for drinks with me tonight? Mr. Rex wanted to meet up…and meet you." Xander mumbled out quickly, not pulling away. Spike chuckled, though he was surprised. Knowing the man wasn't going to release him, he cut the water off and carried him soaking wet to the bed. Throwing him down on it, Xander squeaked; blinking up at Spike. Grinning at the man beneath him, he flashed his game face. Blushing deeply, Xander tried to crawl backwards up the bed away.

"Will…whatever you up too…" He was nervous, but in a very _very_ good way.

"If you wanna go out for drinks tonight, I won't have you sittin' all uncomfortable love." Before Xander could get away, Spike pounced him; pinning his legs up against his chest. Blushing darker, Xander looked down at Spike.

"But…b-but…ahh!" Xander threw his head back, loud moans leaving him as he felt a thoroughly moist tongue slip inside his body. Spike greedily ate him, smoothing his own blood inside the man, enjoying the taste of his lover mixed with his own taste as he healed him. Quickly finishing the job, he curled up next to Xander and held him close. The other man was still dark red, trying to will away his erection as Spike held him. Spike chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

"So why does your boss-man wanna meet me, eh love?" Xander snuggled into the hold, loving the feeling of Spike's naturally cold body.

"You're my mate. He was actually wondering when I would mate, and who would bring my demon to surface. He's never actually seen or heard my demon; just sensed it. So he's kind of excited…because he's always kind of had a thing for me..." Xander admitted sheepishly. Spike growled low in his throat, looking deeply in Xander's eyes.

"Well he better get over his _thing_ quick or he's gonna be losing a few bloody things this evening. He lays one hand on you and I take that hand off the bloody wanker." Xander couldn't erase the smile off his face. Yeah it was bad Spike was threatening to take apart his boss, but the possessive nature pleased him and his demon beyond words.

"Of course Spike." He pressed a kiss to the others mouth, quickly and happily quieting him so he'd return the kiss. Pulling back slyly, he ran a hand down Spike's chest.

"So…heh…why don't you just show me what _might_ happen after someone flirted with me a little too…physically, hmm?" Spike growled and pinned Xander to the bed with a kiss.

"Oh I'll show you kitten."

* * *

_**Sooooo~ what did you guys think? Don't forget to review! -R.F.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there! :D I know, 3 updates in one week! :o Just can't seem to help myself. I have a hybrid class tomorrow, so it's put me in such a good mood; I decided to add another chapter That and I have mid-terms next week, so posting early helps as well. Hope you guys enjoy!

Warnings: DRAMA! Buffy is a snobby bitch in this chapter, and I did make her slightly clueless at moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit from this. :)) I do happen to own Mr. Rex though, he's all mine! :3

* * *

Xander had put on a nice shirt and jeans, leaning back on the bed to wait for Spike to come out the bathroom. He'd been in there for a bit now, making Xander just a little nervous about what he was gonna wear. He had gone back to the crypt for a while, to get new clothes and to make sure no one had stopped by (i.e. Buffy) Hearing the door open, his jaw went slack when Spike stepped into the room. Seeing Xander's reaction made him smirk.

"What's the matter, pet? Never seen ol' Will dress up?" Xander blinked a few times, trying to get his mouth to work.

"If that's you dressing up, I wish I'd seen it sooner." Spike wore a pair of skin-tight leather jeans with his regular black combat boots. He wore a black tank top that hugged his frame gently, with his long black trench hung on his shoulders. The best part – other than the pants, in Xander's opinion – was Spike's hair wasn't gelled back. Xander loved running his fingers through the soft hair every chance he got.

"Thank you love, guess I did good then, eh?" Xander slowly stood and sauntered his way over to Spike. Watching his mate walk with such underlying sexual tension towards him, made him want to take him again.

"Oh, you did very…good…" Xander leaned up just a slight on his toes and kissed Spike deeply, laughing happily when the other wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Mmm~ As much as I'd love to have another round, Mr. Rex is waiting for us." Pretending to pout a bit, Spike loosened his hold on him.

"Right then pet, let's go." Xander smiled happily, gripping Spike's hand in his own as they left his house for the Bronze.

Strolling into the club, the lights were low and the band playing that night made the atmosphere seem deep and sensual. Keeping Spike's hand in his own, he headed up the stairs; towards the far end where he knew Mr. Rex liked to sit. Spotting his boss leaned back relaxed made him smile, yet nervous. He had always found the demon attractive, but his love for Spike made him null in pursuing a sexual relationship with the man. That and many other obvious reasons. Spike eyed the demon up, nodding to himself that the other was very attractive, and since he was still insecure; it made him nervous that Xander might have actually tried to leave him if it wasn't for the bond.

"Mr. Rex, I'd like for you to meet my mate Spike – William the Bloody. Babe, this is my boss Mr. Rex." Not able to stop himself from eyeing the vampire next to his favorite underling, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I've heard of you over the years William. Nice to finally meet you. I see you were lucky enough to catch the eye of my little Xander." Spike tried holding the growl down his throat, but it was heard; and noted.

"Yeah, Xander is a good man." Spike bit out, wrapping his arm possessively around Xander. Xander blushed looking down at his feet. This was not how he wanted things to go. Not able to stop the chuckle that left him, Mr. Rex motioned for them to sit with him.

"Relax, drink. I wanted good company for the night, and it seems I found it. How are things in your mating going, well it should seem." Mr. Rex kept up his normal smirk, eyeing how close Xander chose to sit to Spike. Spike kept his arm on the back of the seat, every now and then brushing over Xander's neck.

"I'll admit it's different, but nice. Kind of complicated; if I didn't have the demon it might confuse me some, honest." Xander leaned into Spike, feeling himself relax completely. Mr. Rex smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side.

"Be a dear Xan and go grab us a few drinks. Not to worry either, I promise to be on my best behavior."Xander eyed him wearily, but nodded; kissing Spike's temple before going to get drinks.

"So what's it you want to talk about that you can't say in front of Xan?" Mr. Rex nodded his approval at the others front forward demeanor.

"You may be his mate, but that would not stop me from killing you. I may flirt with the boy, but he is important to me. He's a good kid, and I can see you make him very happy. Let's keep it that way, yes?" Spike couldn't stop himself from grinning, nodding his head in approval that if for some reason he couldn't protect Xander; this man would.

"Of course, I'd have it no other way mate. Funny enough, he pursued me first." Spike smirked at the memory of their first night. Mr. Rex grinned, laughing loudly.

"Of course he would, Xander doesn't do things half-assed mind you. Otherwise I would not have given him the place in my company."

"I figured as much, just wish he'd see it the same." Mr. Rex nodded his head in agreement in the others mention of their Xander's lack of faith in himself. Feeling Xander headed closer, Mr. Rex smirked as he quickly slid up next to Spike. Spike went to move away, but Mr. Rex put one hand on his thigh and the other on his shoulder.

"Now now, do me a favor and let me see this delicious little man lose a little control, hmm?" Spike smirked, realizing the other man wanted to see Xander's demon and nodded his head in agreement. He had no problem with that. A possessive Xander, was a very hot Xander.

"No problem mate."

Xander had just rounded the corner and felt his inner blood throb.

'_Really? What the hell do they think they're doing?' _**'The man may be your ****Boss, but he will not be anything if you do not get him off our mate.' **_'Don't worry, I intend to.'_

Stomping over to the table, he slammed the glasses down on the table. Mr. Rex felt his senses tingling at the others scent shifted. Glancing up at Xander, he felt his mouth go dry at the slimmer body and silvery gold eyes that glared him down. Spike felt chills go down his spine.

"**You should learn to keep your hands off other people's property ****Remin****, or I'll have to keep them off for you." **Leaning back away from Spike in his seat, he smirked at Xander.

"Ahh, aren't you beautiful love. So glad to finally meet you, you smell as wonderful as I thought." When he moved away from Spike, the threat was gone; so Xander's body relaxed.

"**Why thank you for the compliments, though they aren't needed as I know how wonderful I am."** Mr. Rex busted out laughing, smiling.

"I do enjoy your company. We will definitely have to talk again." Nodding his head, Xander climbed up on Spike's lap; kissing him deeply. Spike growled, wrapping his arms around Xander's waist; holding him close. Breaking the kiss, he growled against the vampire's ear.

"**Don't let me see that again, love."** Spike just nodded his head, smiling when Xander's dark eyes looked back at him. Sitting back against Spike's side; he snuggled up against him.

"You did that on purpose, Mr. Rex. I thought we agreed to play fair." Laughing, Mr. Rex pouted at him.

"Ahh I thought you'd start calling me by my name after that. Alright, alright, maybe I did play dirty…a little." Xander pouted at him, and laid his head on Spike's shoulder. Spike himself continued to rub Xander's side where his arm was wrapped around him.

"Red's here love."

"Willow?" Xander asked looking around. Mr. Rex watched everything play out, never having met any of Xander's human friends. Rushing up to the table, Willow apologized profusely.

"Xander I'm so sorry! I tried to keep her away, but you know she doesn't listen…" Willow looked from Spike to Xander frowning. Xander frowned, feeling Spike tense up beside him. Trying not to show his hurt, he moved away from Spike slightly dejected. Mr. Rex frowned, not liking how this was playing out.

"Hello lovely, and who is this _her_ you are referring to that seems to unsettle my little Xander?" Willow blinked, blushing at Mr. Rex for not introducing herself.

"I'm really sorry if I've interrupted your evening. _She_ happens to be our friend Buffy." Mr. Rex felt Xander's demon flux from where he sat, frowning deeper. Interesting...

"…She doesn't know that me and Spike are together. She has the mind to think Spike is hers, and he thinks she'll hurt me if she finds out." Xander's tone started to get upset towards the end, and Spike frowned; not liking how the situation was playing out.

"Come now Xan-," hearing a growl from his mate, and seeing his eyes flash; made him stop talking. Not liking this Buffy girl already, Mr. Rex pulled Xander close to his side; keeping an arm around him. Xander looked up pleadingly and he nodded his head in answer. Biting his lip, Xander just looked at his lap. Spike tried to stop from getting upset, but he couldn't; and that made him angrier than more upset.

"Sit Red, she's comin' up the stairs." Spike mumbled, looking at his lap dejectedly. Buffy reached the top, looking around. She frowned at first, seeing Spike and Xander together. Looking closer, she couldn't stop the smirk from reaching her face. Seems she wasn't the only one torturing Spike. Making her way over, she sat next to Willow who sat next to Spike.

"Well isn't this a lovely evening!" Buffy said with a bright smile, stealing a smirk over at Spike. Mr. Rex caught it, and immediately caught onto her game.

'_That little bitch. Let's see how good I still am at this then.' _ Leaning close to Xander, he pressed his lips to his ear; making Xander blush.

"Just play along little one, I think I know what your friend is trying to accomplish." Spike heard the soft words, but didn't comment. Blushing deeper in act, he smiled a little. Mr. Rex caught Spike tensing, and then caught Buffy smirking.

'_Seems like I still got it.' _"Well love, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Willow looked at Xander confused and he gave her a look to let her know he'd explain later.

"Yes Xan, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Buffy edged on, not able to stop from giving Spike satisfied dirty looks. Spike just looked at his lap, and kept to himself. Blushing, and trying his hardest not to look at Spike – because he knew he'd mess up whatever it was Rex was doing – he nodded his head.

"Of course. Buff – Wills – this is Remin. Remin, these are my two closest friends." He nodded his head in acknowledgement to them, keeping his lips pressed to Xander's temple. Xander blushed, looking back at his lap.

"So nice to meet you Remin, I had no idea Xander played for his team. At least he has wonderful taste." Buffy smiled out, leaning back to relax. Mr. Rex – Remin – laughed, pulling his lips away from Xander's temple.

"Why thank you, I'd have to agree on him having good taste. It's nice to meet you both finally, he's told me a lot about you. I and William here were having a great conversation while Xander bought us a few drinks." He caught Buffy's surprised look at the vampire's real name.

"Oh really? Pray tell, what did _William_ have to say?" Mr. Rex smirked to himself internally.

'_Hook, line, and sinker.'_

"Oh you know, just history of vampires. I'm sure you know that every vampire has a Sire and so on, so forth. I just inquired about our friends and if he was still alive and acceptable for him to mate with humans. It's quite a messy business, but can be quite rewarding." He saw Buffy freeze up, and looked at her in false concern.

"Is there a problem?" Buffy brushed it off, looking to the side.

"Ahh…no. I just, personally know Spike's Sire. He's a good man." Remin gave her a soft smile.

"That is quite surprising. Such a sad thing that Spike's Grande Sire doesn't stick to his duties properly. You know, looking after his Childe like he should. Very sad." Spike just glared at him from the side, and he winked at him; causing Spike to become confused.

_'What the bloody hell is this sod playing at?'_

"Grande Sire? I'm not sure I understand.."

"You stupid bit, Drusilla was my Sire. Peaches is my Grande Sire since he created her." Spike grunted out, taking a sip of his drink to distract himself from what was going on at the table.

"Oh, well I'm sure he has more important things to do than worry about Spike, he can take care of himself." Remin nodded, complying with her; realizing he made her uncomfortable.

_'Perfect.' _"He could, but a real Sire or Grande Sire always wonders how his Childe and Grande Childe does and if they can reach happiness. As you said though, I'm sure he's busy. Well ladies, it has been a wonderful evening. Nice to meet you both, but we have plans this evening." Mr. Rex stood, keeping Xander against his side. Xander blushed, smiling at his friends.

"Sorry to cut it short you guys."

"Not a problem Xan, I'm sure you have a more _entertaining_ evening ahead of you." Willow blushed, and Spike still continued to keep silent.

"William, dear?" Spike looked up at Mr. Rex in confusion.

"Did you want to finalize that paperwork, and move into your new apartment?" Buffy's eyes got wide, along with Willow's while Spike just looked at him in more confusion but played along.

"Sure, why not? Ain't got anything else planned for the evening. Red, Slayer." Spike said as he stood, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

"Ladies, good evening." Mr. Rex led Xander away, arm wrapped around his waist; Spike following behind them.

"What the _hell _was that about?!" Buffy huffed enraged, getting ready to stand. Willow drew her back down by her hand.

"We can ask them tomorrow, I'm sure they've left for good." Buffy nodded, sitting back down.

* * *

I do remember mentioning the drama, yes? :D Hope you liked it! Also, I'm always open for ideas or whatnot, to spice things up. Lemme know! -R.F.


	14. Chapter 14

:D Hey! So I've been drinking and it's gotten my writer's block totally broken down, so since I have a pretty good flow going, I decided to post another chapter - just cause I love you guys so much :)) I've figured out that there won't be more than 30 chapters (at least I believe that's right) but it could be 25. Still figuring it out. Anyway! Enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews and love you guys!

Warnings: Some short but hot man love. A little angst but it makes it worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, nor do I make a profit. If I did, I'd use the money and ownership to make a version I'm sure we'd all enjoy ;3

* * *

Spike got into the limo first, Xander getting in right after and quickly crawled into his lap. Mr. Rex got in last, sitting on the opposite with a sad smile on his face. Spike kept his arms around Xander, keeping his face pressed into the other's neck while Xander laid kisses and whispered words of affection and apology wherever he could reach. It was obvious the demon was upset by the soft whine in the back of Xander's throat.

"Let the man breathe, little one." Xander's eyes were watery as he snuggled up to Spike's side with a frown.

"I don't wanna ever have to do that again. It hurts." Xander croaked out, keeping his face pressed into Spike. Spike held him close, silent and kissing the top of his head.

"I know little one, but it was necessary. Your friend wants to torture Spike, and she saw me as a perfect chance. I just got her off your backs a bit. I can't say for how long it will work, but it shall hold for a while. William, I apologize for being all over him as I was."

"S'fine," Spike mumbled, kissing the top of Xander's head over and over. Mr. Rex quirked an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat.

"I was quite serious about the apartment, you know. That way, Xander can come and go as he pleases and you have somewhere away from that bitchy female. I have all high ends of security built-in, and it seems like she won't stop being a problem for as long as she's alive." Spike and Xander both looked at him wide-eyed. Laughing, Mr. Rex picked up a glass of Scotch.

"Oh come now, you know I'd do anything for you Xander. You are my colleague, as much as you are my friend. He obviously makes you beyond happy; otherwise you wouldn't have allowed the mating. William, I happen to actually like you. I won't pressure you both into telling them about your mating, but know that I will always protect Xander; especially from that unsightly female." Spike couldn't form words, he just nodded his head.

"I'd like that, thanks mate." Keeping his face pressed into Xander's hair, Xander looked at Mr. Rex with teary eyes.

"Remin…I know that you don't like Buffy, but please don't go after her. Even though she's a right bitch, she's still my friend. I'd like to find a solution on my own." Remin smiled kindly at Xander.

"I figured you might say something like that. Alright, I'll concede defeat for now."

"Remin…thank you so much." He gave Xander a sad smile, and just tipped his head.

"Not a problem Xander." He would have to later make that phone call that would surely fix everyone's problem. Mr. Rex wasn't the kind of man to interfere, but the situation was worse than he originally thought.

'_Please don't hate me for this. It's what's best.'_

Though it was late at night, Mr. Rex had the papers signed and filled the moment they arrived. Spike had moved only the necessary things to the apartment, it already filled with furniture at the request of Mr. Rex. Spike was inside looking around while Xander stood in the doorway, facing Mr. Rex.

"…I don't know how I can ever thank you for this. I…I just…" Remin put a hand up on Xander's shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

"It's not a problem Xander, you both deserve it. You know, there's plenty of room here for you as well." Blushing Xander smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Mr. Rex smiled, putting his hat back on. As he went to leave, Xander took a step forward. Something felt off about his demeanor since the ride back.

"Remin…are you ever gonna tell me how you do all of this?" Mr. Rex tossed a grin and wink over his shoulder as he stepped through the open doorway.

"Maybe another time, little one. Good night and sweet dreams." With that, Remin shut the door. Sighing, Xander headed through the apartment to look for Spike, Finding him standing in the bedroom looking out the window, he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him; pressing his face in his back. Without removing his gaze from out the window, he pulled Xander to stand in front of him; holding him against his chest.

"I'm so sorry about this evening pet." Xander just smiled a sad smile, tilting his head so Spike could kiss at the mark. Whimpering happily, he snuggled back into him.

"It's alright, I understand. We'll work this out, I promise Will." Spike just nodded his head, kissing on his shoulder.

Waking up to Xander in his arms never seemed to tire him, even if it had only been a few times to count. Opening his eyes, he hissed and tried to jerk out of bed; the sunlight flowing over the bed from the open-curtained windows. Xander woke up quickly; not letting his grip on Spike go. Once he stopped struggling, he realized he wasn't bursting into flames. Staring at the window oddly, he sat up slowly to stare directly at the sun. For the first time in for as long as he could remember, Spike was looking at the sun. The one thing that would normally be his demise; other than being staked, beheaded, or burned alive.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Xander mumbled from where he pressed himself into Spike's chest; clinging to him.

"How…" Spike mumbled off, eyes still locked on the sun from inside the apartment. It was beyond what he remembered it to be; brighter than he could have imagined.

"Special windows that prevent the UV rays, which is what kills vampires, from reaching beyond the glass. We put it in all apartments, I got specially made thick one's put in these condos, since your buddies seem to like this area so much. I'm glad you like it." Xander snuggled his face into Spike's chest, smiling happily. Spike smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head.

"It's wonderful pet, thank you." Xander purred, leaning up for the good morning kiss. He could feel how stunned and amazed Spike was through the bond and it made his demon swoon. Spike kissed him back, pulling him to lay a top of him as they snogged.

"God you taste amazing~" Xander purred into the kiss, rubbing his erection into Spike's. Moaning with a low growl in his chest, he flipped them over; pressing his hips right up against Xander's for direct contact. Arching his back, neck exposed; he moaned loud and low.

"Mmm~ William I want you inside again~" Xander mumbled out, kissing at Spike's shoulder. Continuing to place kisses all along Xander's skin he could reach, he smirked at the others tone.

"Even after the three rounds last night love?" Blushing, but determined, Xander kissed him deeply.

"_Definitely_ after the three rounds last night; I'm already prepared for you." He nipped Spike's ear, gasping out loud when he suddenly felt Spike fill him to the hilt.

"_Fuck!_" Hearing his mates tone filled with pleasure made him immediately pull out and thrust back in; directly hitting his prostate. Raking his nails down Spike's back, Xander arched into the thrusts; getting as close to him as possible.

"Hah~ ahh…f-fuck baby~ so…s-so good~" Xander purred out, kissing Spike who consumed his loud moans with each fierce thrust back inside him. Everything felt like it was on fire, he needed more.

"_**Mate – claim.**_" Not needing to be told twice, he switched to game face as he continued to pound into Xander's hot body; sinking his fangs into the already scarred mark on his shoulder.

"_**WILL**_!" Screaming out his release without being touched, he slumped flat to take deep breaths. Feeling the incredible heat of Xander's body strangle his erection; he came deep and hard inside the other, shivering when the other moaned in satisfaction at being filled. Not leaving Xander's body, he rolled and pulled the other to lie on top of him. Kissing at the mating mark, and licking it clean; he smiled when Xander purred.

"That was fantastic." Spike busted out with a deep laugh at Xander's sexually pleased tone.

"Glad you thought so love, couldn't agree better myself." Kissing Xander deeply on the lips, he held him close as he felt the others body relax into his own. Maybe they could really make this work.

* * *

:D YUM! Haha, so lemme know what you guys think? Hmmm... I wonder who Rex will call? Any guesses? :)) -R.F.


	15. Chapter 15

:)) Hi there everyone! :) So I'm posting an early chapter because I know I did amazing on my mid-terms and I'm easily up-keeping the chapters so I don't fall behind! So don't be surprised if you see another chapter or two before next weekend... :) Enjoy! Thanks again everyone for the reviews!

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, nor do I make a profit from this

* * *

Pacing back forth in front of the desk, his face was pulled down in a scowl.

"How could that stupid Childe do something like this and not even tell me? Has he finally lost the little common sense he had left?" Growling when someone knocked on the door, he barked out an –"Enter!" – before continuing his aggravated pacing.

"Angel? Is there a problem you wanna talk about before you wear a hole in our new carpet?" Angel tossed a glare at the retired Watcher before continuing his pacing with less force.

"My Grande Childe has gone and done something stupidly irreversible."

"Are you talking about Spike? I thought you hadn't spoken to him since you last visited SunnyDale."

"Of course I haven't. Once someone is entered into my bloodline though, I immediately become notified. It's frustrating because I have no idea who it is he choose and what damage it's causing at this moment. I knew I shouldn't have left him there, I should have brought him home."

"Angel that is Spike's home,-"Angel growled, turning his game face on Wesley.

"No! William's place is with me, under my guidance. I was stupid to let him run on his own for this long. I should have brought him back after Drusilla left him again."Wesley fought back the small bite of jealousy that Angel's protective streak towards Spike brought out in him.

"Alright then, what do you plan on doing about this?"

"I'm going to bring him home." Angel stopped his pacing and looked directly in Wesley's eyes. "And you're coming with me." Before Wesley could think to argue, the phone went off. Both of them stared at it, though Wesley was the one to pick it up.

"Angel Investigations," – "Well, yes sir he is here." – "Yes, alright." Pushing the button to speakerphone, he sat the phone back on the hook before moving off to the side.

"Angel, is it now? The last time I spoke to you, you were soul-less and wreaking havoc among civilians." Angel's eyes widened and he made his way over to his chair to sit down.

"Remin Rex, how the hell did you find me? Better yet, what is it you want?" Rex laughed, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"My, my; I wonder what has you so testy…does it have anything to do with your Grande Childe, Ol' William, was it?" Angel's nostrils flared, his body going tense.

"What do you know about William?" Wesley stood off to the side, a little shocked. Ever since the last time Angelus came back, Angel had acted different; yet his soul was still there. He seemed fiercer, more easily aggravated, and more caring towards his bloodline duties. Willow had mentioned that the new soul might not have been as strong as the old one.

"Oh you know, the normal lay out. His bloodline, his Sire, his Grand Sire. That the slayer of Sunny Dale abusing him, his mate-"

"What do you know about this mate?" Angel cut him off, leaning closer towards the phone. Rex chuckled darkly.

"My, my Angel; that's all you care about? I thought you might care about your past fling raping your Grande Childe for her own sick benefits." Wesley's eyes widened in shock, but he stayed silent; knowing that if he commented Angel might blow up.

"Buffy is doing what…?" Remin chuckled, moving a glass pyramid around on his desk to entertain himself; though just speaking with Angel was always entertainment enough.

"Ah you care now, don't you? It seems that she has brutalized him since the chip incident seeing as he can't fight back, and emotionally spinning him in to turmoil for her own sick fun of making him – as well as his new mate – miserable beyond comparison. I've alleviated the situation for now, but I feel it needed a Sire's touch at this point." Angel swallowed before sitting back in his chair.

"This doesn't make any sense. I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. I owe you a debt, but why would you be asking for it in referral to my own Grande Childe?"

"Oh well you see, his mate is a very special person to my heart and I would _kill anyone_ who damaged what happiness he has found. You understand, don't you Angel? If you don't come fix this mess, _I will kill anyone who stands in my way_." Angel sat back, listening to Remin and thinking everything through.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to take responsibility. As the Head of the Order of Aurelius, I expect you to exercise your rights and protect your Grande Childe and his mate from that annoying and vicious woman."

"How did you know I was the head of Aurelius? William was the one who killed the Anointed One."

"Ah I know everything, Angel. Nothing gets past me, you should remember that well. I know that Spike gave you control when he wanted to be left in peace; which you gladly turned down, yet later took back when Angelus made an uninvited appearance. So do your duties or I will fight you to the death. You understand, yes?" Angel was silent, taking everything in. He couldn't believe it was going to come down to this. He would have to challenge Buffy, over Spike. Why was everything falling into chaos now, once peace had come back?

"I'll do it on one condition."

"I was waiting for you to say that." Angel rolled his eyes at Remin's snide tone.

"You answer my questions." Remin laughed, rolling the pyramid now in his palm as it shaped into an orb.

"I'll answer what I can, everything else you must ask your Childe."

"Does Buffy and everyone else know about William's mating?"

"No and yes."

"Explain the yes part."

"The Red-headed one knows." He blinked, a little surprised that Willow knew what was going on, but hadn't told anyone. This wasn't looking good.

"Is he mated to someone they know?"

"Yes." Angel paused, unsure if he should keep asking.

"Will I need to kill anyone while I'm there?" Remin laughed loud at that question.

"If you so desire."

"Where can I find him?"

"At one of my apartment condos, fifteenth floor room eighteen thirty-seven. See you soon Angel, it's been a pleasure." Once the line went dead, Angel reached out to hang up the phone before silence filled the room. Not sure what to say, or do; Wesley cleared his throat.

"Do you wanna tell me what just happened, or should I assume the worst?" Angel looked up at him, a tired expression on his face before sighing.

"Make some tea, and then we'll talk."

Wesley sat back in his chair, sipping at his tea as he watched Angel in shock. Remin was as old as Angel, if not older. He really wasn't sure what kind of demon he was, only that he had many capabilities that many others feared him for; even Angel himself had once.

"So what you're telling me is he's calling you on a debt on your own kind for whoever Spike has gone and mated too?"

"Yes, that about sums it up clearly. We'll have to set out tomorrow, if we want to handle the situation fast. Remin said he alleviated the situation for now, which means he's gone and done something that most likely pissed Buffy off; and now she'll be after his head. If everything he said is true, which I plan to find out as soon as we get there."

"Do you honestly believe Buffy will tell you everything you want to know?"

"No, I don't. I know the others will though, especially if I exercise my rights as the Head of our bloodline. Giles will make sure they all co-operate with me, no matter what I ask." Wesley sat his tea-cup down before grabbing a pen and pad.

"Tell me everything we need and I'll start getting our stuff together." Angel grinned, remembering why he loved keeping Wesley around.

"Good, we'll head out tomorrow evening."

* * *

*dramatic music* Bum bum! :D So, things are starting to get complicated...wonder what's gonna happen now? Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


	16. Chapter 16

So I wasn't able to help myself. Since I wrote two more chapters today, I had to post another chapter :)) The good mood could also be because I passed my mid-terms with flying colors! Woot! Anyway, two updates in one day! Also, I can't believe this story has had more than 5,000 views. I just wanna thank everyone who as read or reviewed this story. It makes me happy I decided to post it. Enjoy!

Warnings: Mainly a filler chapter. A little angst, a little violence, and a little 'hand help' ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or make any profit from writing this

_Also, I thought I should mention this because I've had one or two reviews about it. This is in the BTVS universe but it is slightly and not slightly an AU. The personalities are the way they are the fit the plot and how I'm feeling at the time of writing. As well be noted that I completely changed Xander's friend who got dusted (I just didn't like the guy from the series, so I made my own) Any other questions, I'll answer. Just thought I'd clear that up in case it wasn't already obvious. Thanks._

* * *

Spike sat laid back on his couch, watching the television to pass time. His soap's weren't entertaining him as much as they use too, his mind still too focused on Xander and what all of this meant. He had a mate, an apartment. How could things get any better?

'_They could get a hell of a lot worse.' _ Spike knew Angel had to know about this, even though it was a complete accident. He was glad it had happened, but he knew his Grand Sire wouldn't be as happy about the fact. In all honesty, it made him nervous that he hadn't heard anything yet from Angel. The last time Angelus had been out, it had changed Angel in irrevocable ways that no one could explain. He had a soul, but he still had some of the nastier parts of his old personality.

'_Won't know if that's good or bad until he shows his face, nothin' to do but wait.' _ Getting up to grab a bag of blood, he wondered if Xander would be coming back by tonight.

Xander finished lifting all the needed material on the back of the truck; brushing his dirty hands on his jeans. Glancing back at the workers, he smiled a little at the small twinge he felt in his neck. The demon was taking a lot longer to heal the newly made mate mark; he assumed it was because he wanted to feel more connected.

"Hey guys! I'm taking this back over to the other site; hit me up on the cell if you need me!"

"Bye Xan!" A few hollered back before getting back to work as Xander climbed into the truck and headed over to the other site.

Willow and Giles sat at the table inside the Magic Box, books scattered along the tabletop.

"I just don't understand why she's doing this. I mean, Xander does a lot for us, don't you agree?" Giles hummed his agreement, adjusting his glasses as he flipped through another book.

"Giles!" He jumped, closing the book before looking up at Willow.

"Yes Willow?"

"Are you even listening to me? This is serious! Buffy is treating Xander like dirt and you aren't even doing anything about it. She's even treating Spike horrible and he doesn't do anything but help us."

"Can you say that Spike's help is genuine Willow? It's only because of the chip that he's willing to aid us with our needs."

"I don't believe that for a second. Just because he is not capable of violence, doesn't mean he has to help us. We should do something." Willow pleaded, leaning closer over the table.

"Can't you do something to talk some sense into Buffy? The way things are headed, I'm afraid we'll lose Xander at this point." Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"I suppose you have a point there. I don't know why Buffy has been all over Xander lately, but it seemed like Spike had something to do with it as well. You wouldn't happen to know anything?" Willow blushed, trying to hide it but Giles caught it.

"No, I don't know anything." Giles hummed, before flipping back open a book.

"I'll look into it, but let's get back to researching for now."

Xander got back to his house, throwing his dirty clothes off to the side before heading into the shower. Feeling the hot water run down his body, he recalled his shower from earlier in the morning with Spike. Groaning, he slid his hand down his chest as he washed himself up; cupping his length roughly as he started to slid his hand quickly. Remembering Spike's hands on his body, his fangs against his neck; Spike slamming deep inside of him unprepared – "Fuck~!" Xander groaned out, cumming faster than he could ever remember. The mating connection was confusing, but he didn't regret it. Things were strange, like being away from Spike for too long; but he figured with time it would ease out and not hurt as much to be away. They couldn't be too open about the relationship, let alone the mating with things being as hectic as they were. Quickly washing himself up, he got out of the shower before digging through his drawers for some clothes to wear that Spike might appreciate seeing him in. Blushing, he fumed as he dug through his drawers.

_'When did I become so love-sick that I cared about what he thought I was wearing?' _ Xander didn't want to become nervous but it was becoming quite difficult with each new revelation he had about himself now after the mating. He was so used to just going with the flow because crazy shit always seemed to be happening to him, but for once; something that he did want happened.

_'Nothing can be this good for long, it's impossible.' _ Shaking off the nasty thoughts, he pulled out a pair of worn down blue jeans that hugged him nicely before grabbing a random green shirt from his drawer. After he got dressed, he made sure his room was cleaned up a bit for when his father decided to come down in a drunken stupor to snoop around.

_'Wouldn't be the first or last time.'_ Right as he grabbed his hoodie and was getting ready to leave the house; he heard the basement door slam open and heavy steps make their way down.

"Boy! Where the hell do you think you're going this evening? You've been out non-stop and I need you to do some work around here for once in your worthless life." Xander bit his tongue, his skin feeling as if it was standing on end. That was a bad side effect of the demon. When anyone challenged him, other than Spike of course, he felt the need to attack and assert his dominance.

"I do a lot around here. I pay for all my bills, I don't eat your food, and I even up keep all the yard work since you and ma are too lazy to do so." He regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth as his father's fist made contact with his cheek. Face turned to the side, he clenched his hands; barely listening to the words his father ranted off at him.

"You're a worthless piece of shit! You wouldn't be anything without me and your mother to guide you! You're still living at home and you're supposed to be a man! Go on and do whatever the hell it is that's so important but you better be back here early to get the yard work done, you understand me?" Wanting to lunge forward and show him who the real man was, he cleared his throat.

"Crystal," without another word, he left; slamming the door behind him.

* * *

o.o...that is all. Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


	17. Chapter 17

Here we go! :) I might be tempted to post another chapter this week if I can write out two more chapters with my time. Hope you guys enjoy!

Warnings: Just a filler chapter, also hints as sex :)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit from writing this :)

* * *

Spike was still sitting on the couch, two empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of him that he had his feet propped up on. The television was on, but muted since he wasn't too interested in what was playing. The knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, but the smell of Xander at the door made a smile break out on his face. That was until he smelt the anger and sadness underneath Xander's normal scent and he rushed over to the door.

"Xan what – who the fuck put their hands on you?!" Spike yelled, blood rushing as he cupped Xander's face. Xander gave him a soft sad smile, before nuzzling into his touch.

"Nothing a bit of loving can't fix, I really missed you today." He said humorless, letting Spike pull him into the apartment and over to the couch.

"Who hit you and where can I find the wanker so I can teach them a lesson?" Xander ignored Spike, just laying his head back on the neck of the couch. Spike came back over to the couch, standing over Xander before placing the bag of ice on his cheek for him.

"Why won't you tell me pet?" Xander gave Spike a tender smile, sighing as the ice numbed his sore cheek.

"My dad got kind of pissed I was going out again. Well he got kind of pissed 'cause I pretty much called him and my mother lazy asses; in a polite way of course." Spike frowned, growling low in his throat.

"Nuuh! I know that face! You are not going to do anything to them, do you understand me? They wouldn't even know how to protect themselves." Grabbing a hold to Spike's hand that was on the ice pack, he made him look him in the eyes.

"I know you Spike. Promise me you won't do anything. I can fight this on my own." Spike sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Damn your puppy dog eyes, I'm slowly becoming a bloody pansy I am." He sighed again before jumping over the couch to sit next to Xander. Pulling the man against his side, he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I won't do anything, for now. I see another mark on your body, that isn't from me, and someone is gonna have some explaining to do." Xander gave him a wide smile, blush rushing up to his cheeks.

"Thanks Will." Snuggling into his side, Xander closed his eyes and felt like he was truly relaxed for the first time all day.

Angel sat in the driver seat, Wesley in the passenger seat beside him as he drove out towards Sunny Dale.

"So have you decided what you are going to do once you get there? You haven't told me a single thing Angel since we got everything packed up and ready to go." Wesley mused, talking just to talk because he couldn't stand the silence.

"My first stop will be at ol' Williams's apartment. If he won't give me the answers I'm looking for, then I guess we'll have to find Buffy and then we'll find our answers."

"Didn't that man say that Willow was the only one who knew of Spike's mate, and the fact that he had one?"

"Rex did say that, but I won't believe it. He has something planned, I just know it. We'll go by the apartment, then the Magic Box. I'm sure Giles will have some answers for me." Wesley just chewed at his lip, looking out the window.

"Yes, Rupert always knows a good deal about everything that's going on. It'll be good to see him again." Angel tried to ignore the small bout of possession that raged in his stomach at the thought of Wesley's joy at seeing the other Watcher again.

_'Not my problem, William is.'_ He mused, getting on the interstate in hopes of getting to Sunny Dale sooner than later.

Xander kept his face pressed into Spike's neck, their cuddling had moved to the bed when Xander became impatient during their kissing. He snickered softly, remembering how Spike was adamant about 'snogging some sense into him'.

"What's so funny love?" Spike husked out, voice rough from dozing with Xander.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying that English side of you." Spike sneered playfully at Xander before leaning down to kiss him. Rising off the bed, he dug around in the drawer for his signature black t-shirt.

"You bloody well love my English arse and you know it." Xander propped himself up on his elbows, watching Spike's stomach muscle's move. Licking his lips, he traced each movement with his eyes.

"I never denied it for a second." Xander whispered, eyes flashing as Spike turned a grin on him.

"Enjoying yourself pet?"

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how much I'm enjoying myself?" Spike's brow raised as he made his way back over to the bed; Xander removing and tossing his own shirt to the floor.

"Sounds like a plan." Spike mused before tossing his shirt off to the side as well and pouncing on Xander.

Giles and Willow were unpacking a bunch of new books, old cups of tea and coffee cooling on the table as they broke down the boxes and tried to keep the books organized in genre.

"Giles, how much longer are we just gonna wait around? Xander and Spike haven't been seen for _days_ and Buffy hasn't commented on it like normal. I'm worried." Giles sighed, adjusting his glasses as he continued stacking the broken down boxes on top of one another.

"Yes, yes; I know Willow. Xander has a job though, that explains why he isn't around." His cheeks flushed a bit. "Well that, and Buffy mentioned his new friend." Willow pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's all a lie, ok?! It was just meant to keep Buffy off their scent for a bit longer. I mean, jeez! I know Spike use to be a total blood sucker, but he makes Xander as happy as I've ever seen him! Shouldn't you be happy for them that they've found love in one another?!" Giles just stared at Willow as she ranted, calmly cleaning his glasses on his vest.

"Yes, well, I was wondering when you would tell me all that was going on. So Spike and Xander have gotten together have they?" Willow froze in her ranting, face breaking out in panic as she hyperventilated.

"Oh GOD! Spike is gonna kill me when he finds out I told! Xander will never talk to me again! Oh shit, if Buffy finds out-," – "Willow." Giles stated roughly, making the girl snap out of her panic and stare at him.

"Breathe for a moment, and look at me. No one is going to tell anyone anything unless it's needed. How about we get these books put away and you can tell me everything from the beginning." Willow just blinked at Giles, beyond stunned as he calmly kept up his pace of breaking down boxes and stacking books.

"Alright then."

Angel and Wesley pulled up to the apartment complex that Rex had told them, getting out of the car and heading straight for the stairs.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator again?" Angel asked as he walked slowly behind Wesley.

"I'm hoping the walk will burn off some of the killing vibe your sporting." Angel snickered (in a very uncommon Angel way) before falling silent as they made their way to the floor. Spike's smell, mixed with someone else's was clearly visible through all the other demons and humans.

"We know you can't barge in but don't break…the door…" Wesley stated with a sigh as Angel kicked the door in, quickly turning away from the apartment with a snarl as he quickly headed for the steps. Wesley followed him quickly, pressing his glasses back up his nose.

"Wait, Angel, what's going on?"

"They aren't there."

"Well, yes, I gathered that when Spike didn't come out complaining about his door being kicked in." The door slammed loudly behind them as they headed down the stairs.

"Angel, why are you so angry?" Right as he stepped back outside into the night, heading towards the car; he paused before turning to look at Wesley.

"The apartment reeks of sex." Wesley blushed before clearing his throat and getting in the driver seat before Angel could; not willing to risk his life over Angel's odd based wrath.

"Well, I would assume someone mated would have sex. I still don't understand the problem." Wesley stated flatly, before starting the car and pulling off into the direction of the Magic Box.

"The other person isn't human, nor is it a vampire." Wesley's brow rose high in shock, but he decided to keep quiet. For his sake, and Spike's.

* * *

:D Hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you feel like it was worth your time! -R.F.


	18. Chapter 18

:D So I decided to post another chapter, even though I haven't written those extra chapters ^^' I just felt the need to share some writing today, I have a horrible migraine but I'm gonna try to write some more so I can keep up :) Enjoy!

Warnings: Kinky graveyard sex :3 Couldn't help myself Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit from writing this :) Just a sick twisted pleasure from my evil tendencies Lol

* * *

Spike and Xander walked through the graveyard, surveying the area for anything off. There had been one or two fledglings, but they were killed swiftly before any kind of damage could happen.

"I wonder why we haven't seen Buffy. Willow mentioned all she does anymore is patrol." Spike huffed, spinning and flipping a stake in his hand as he walked beside Xander.

"Yeah well, her beat up toy isn't around much so I doubt she would come by here unless needed. "He coped out in a nasty tone, glancing around for anything trying to jump them unexpected.

"Well…I suppose…but it's still her job to patrol; regardless if she doesn't get what she wants." Xander replied in a mean tone, not liking to remember that Buffy seemed to think she owned Spike in some way. He was the only one who owned Spike, not even Angel had a hold on what was his. Spike grinned when he felt the possessive waves rolling off Xander, and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"No need to get nasty love, I'm all yours and you know it." Xander gave him a bright smile before pecking his lips.

"I know that, I just still find it strange. All of this happened so quickly, and it's a weird adjustment. Not that I haven't adjusted to weird before." Spike's pace slowed a bit, wondering if Xander was regretting anything. He tossed a teasing smile over his shoulder.

"Not that I regret anything of course. I mean I have you, what else could I need?" Spike shot him back a grin before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I think a good spanking might put you in your place." Xander nuzzled back at Spike's neck.

"I think I like that idea." His eyes twinkled before flashing in color. Spike licked over the mating mark, causing a rough moan to rip from Xander's throat unbidden.

"Well, get in position then. Can't wait all night, ya know." Xander stood up straighter, his hips swaying gently in a teasing way as he placed his hands palms down on the headstone in from of him.

"Is this right, William sir?" Xander replied with a deeper twinkle in his eyes, swaying his hips a little more teasingly as he put himself at an almost ninety degree angle. Spike's eyes followed the swaying, the groin of his pants getting tighter by the minute.

"S'perfect pet." He mused, dragging his hand over the jean covered flesh in admiration of what was his.

"So what have I done to deserve such punishment?" Xander made his tone sound hurt, but you could still hear the playfulness underneath.

"Oh, my kitten has been very naughty, he has. Not listening to orders he's been givin'." Xander felt himself shiver at Spike's domineering tone.

"Really? So the naughty kitten gets spanked?" He cooed, tossing a wink over his shoulder and trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ah-!" He gasped out when he felt Spike's hand come down swift and fast along his rear.

"Oh no, kitten will get more than spanked." Xander bit off another moan as another smack came down just as swift as the first.

"A-ah…so k-kitten gets…nnh-!...f -fucked then hah-!" Spike brought his hand down swifter each time, smack after smack laying scattered along Xander's bottom; sometimes even on his upper thighs. Vampire strength had its uses.

"Good kittens get fucked. Is my Xan-pet a good kitten?" Spike teased, his voice becoming rougher and deeper from his increasing arousal. Xander clung to the stone, his body arching with each smack. His pants were too tight, and he felt like crying from how aroused he was.

"I-I'm a good kitten, ahh!" He moaned out, grinding his hips back into the latest spank with a bit off whimper. Spike couldn't control himself any longer and unzipped his pants; pulling himself out and stroking his cock roughly. Xander whimpered when the smell of arousal hit his sensitive nose. Pressing himself back into Spike, he whimpered when the hand on his lower back held him still.

"Does my good little kitten deserve to be fucked?" Xander felt pre-cum soak the front of his jeans.

"S-spike please!" Xander bit out, trying harder to press back into him. Giving in, he undid Xander's jeans before pulling them down to his thighs.

"Going bare, huh? Were you expecting something pet?" Xander looked over his shoulder, a small twinkle still in his lust filled eyes.

"Maybe~" he teased, moving his hands back to spread himself to Spike's eyes.

"Fill me?" Spike almost growled when he saw silver-gold swirl into focus with Xander's natural dark eyes.

"Never have to ask love." With a quick thrust, he filled Xander to the hilt; growling when Xander moaned out in painful pleasure. Not stopping, he began thrusting at a fast pace; raking his nails over Xander's sides. Xander had since begun clinging to the stone in front of him, his mind filled with nothing but the burning Spike's rough entry caused.

"M-more!" He gasped out, rocking back into Spike's thrusts; arching his back to get him deeper.

"Ahh-hah!" Spike grinned when he realized he slammed into Xander's prostate and he began slamming harder and deeper; his own climax rushing up on him. Gripping onto Xander's hip with one hand, he started to stroking his leaking cock in pace with his thrusts. Their orgasms crashed into them fast and hard; knocking the breath out of Xander who was left clutching onto the stone to hold himself up. Pulling out of Xander, the smell of blood hit his nose and he knew he tore him again. Before he could move to fix it, Xander turned slow and shaken to wrap his arms around Spike's neck. Kissing his suddenly, he grinned happily when Spike wrapped arms around him to keep him standing.

"Who knew my little one was so kinky?" Xander laughed, unable to stop the humor at the situation from seeping into him.

"I have many secrets, giving them all way would make things boring." Spike slowly helped Xander pull his jeans up, tucking himself away as well.

"You'll never be boring pet." The grin that was on Xander's face was never going to fade if Spike kept spoiling him.

_'First time for everything I suppose.'_ Gathering the stakes they dropped on the ground in their distraction, they headed off to finish their patrol before meeting up at the Magic Box.

Arriving at the Magic Box, Wesley quickly followed after an angry Angel who made his way into the store before he could.

"Angel!" Willow yelled out in surprise, almost dropping the books she was carrying as Giles made his way from downstairs.

"Oh, why hello. This is quite unexpected." Giles said surprised, smiling when he saw a flustered Wesley walk in.

"Good to see you again Wesley, you as well Angel." Still fuming, but not sure where to start; he begrudging stayed silent.

"Good to see you again Rupert, sorry for the unexpected visit. Angel has some questions." He said, going silent and deciding to stay out of it unless he was needed.

"Willow, a friend of mine told me you know who Spike is mated too. I want answers." Not liking to be put on the spot, she flushed.

"That was something you forgot to mention Willow, yes?" Willow glanced back at Giles and mumbled a small _sorry_ trying to curl in on herself.

"I…I can't say anything, I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't talk about it." Starting to get angrier every second he was denied information, Angel slammed his hand on the counter.

"As Head of The Aurelius Line, I **demand** someone answer my questions about my Grande Childe, **now**." Wesley stepped forward to put a hand on Angel's arm to try to calm him.

"Well I do not know as much as Willow, but I suppose I can tell you what I do know."

"Giles no!"

"What the hell are you doing here Peaches?" Spike snapped out, stepping into the Magic Box. Before anything else could be said, Angel had Spike pressed up against the wall by his throat.

"How dare you mate with some beast! Have you lost all your common sense!?" He snapped off, frustration rolling off of him in waves. Spike switched into game face, digging his nails into Angel's hands that held him up.

"F-fuckin poof, get your b-bloody hands off me!" Spike snarled out, kicking his leg out to knock Angel in the shin. Wesley and Giles stood off to the side, knowing nothing they could say would fix the situation.

"Angel, you have to let go of him! Please, before he gets here!" Willow yelled out worried, afraid of what might happen when Xander showed up. Her fears were confirmed when a loud snarl was heard and Xander jumped on Angel; digging fangs into his shoulder and ripping him from Spike. Tossing him to the floor, Xander stared him down with silvery-gold eyes; blood covering his mouth as he stood between Spike and Angel.

"Good lord." Giles muttered, frozen in place beside Wesley and Willow at the sight of a no longer human Xander.

* * *

:D *bum bum bum* The conflict has begun! :) Lemme know what you think -R.F.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! As always, thanks for the awesome reviews :) Only makes me wanna update more. For those who wanna see Buffy get her ass stomped, trust me; it'll happen. I'm only trying to work out the kinks on how and when I want it to happen. It might even happen twice! xD

Alright, I wanna post this now just in case: My end of term is this week. Which means I'm falling behind on my chapters. I've already gotten up to working on chapter 22, but it is unfinished at the moment. I am hoping that I do not get behind and can finish this before school gets to hectic. I have A&P along with College Math next term, so hopefully I'll work it out. For now, enjoy, sorry it's so short. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Also, because I had a question about this, Xander looks human. Plain ol' Xander. Until the demon gets angry, then the fangs, claws, & his eye color changes :) Just wanted to clear that up.

**To Crimsonpath who left me a review as a guest. I looked for you, but wasn't able to find you. I would love to toss about ideas, so if you see this, shoot me a message or email me**

Warnings: Some profanity & vulgar language, nothing really drastic :)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, only the perversion and awesome plans of violence :)

* * *

Giles still stood in shock, as much as Wesley as a demonic looking Xander stood between the two vampires.

**"Never touch what is mine. William is my mate, no one**_** touches him but me." **_Xander slowly started to fade back in; fangs and claws disappearing as his eye color bled back to normal. He stared at a shocked Angel on the ground before closing his own mouth.

"Ugh! Do I have Dead Boy's blood in my mouth? Nasty." Xander whined, using the sleeve of his hoodie to rub at his tongue. No one was sure where to start, the situation had blown up so quickly.

"You mated…Xander? You mated with Xander!" Angel yelled, quickly getting to his feet to stalk forward. Spike came up and pulled Xander to his chest, placing his chin on Xander's shoulder as he stared Angel down.

"Yeah I did, what are you gonna do 'bout it?" Spike wasn't happy about his Grande Sire showing up; he thought he might have more time.

_'With Peaches, I'm surprised it took this long.'_ Glancing over at Wesley, Giles, and Willow; he flashed a teethe grin.

"'Ello everyone, been a minute, yeah?" Xander tried to hold back a snort of laughter, the tension of the situation not even fazing him. He didn't care about Angel; he didn't have any control over the situation between him and Spike.

"Good to see you Spike, glad to know you aren't dead yet." Willow spoke first with a smile, leaning herself against the table that was mainly cleared of books. Wesley glanced between Spike and Angel, not sure if he should step up. Giles put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he could intervene.

"He will be when I'm done with him." Angel growled out, taking a few steps closer before Spike moved to stand in front of Xander.

"I'd like to see you try Peaches."

"Do not disrespect me Childe!" Angel snapped off, the whole situation pissing him off. Not only did Spike mate with a non-human, it would have to be someone from Buffy's close group of friends. Not wanting too, but unable to help it; Spike flinched at Angel's tone a bit before baring his fangs at him.

"Don't pull out the Sire act now you ponce, it doesn't suit you very bloody well. Lazy damn prat, you don't care about anyone but himself unless it directly affects you. Well me and Xan-pet have nothing to do with you, so go on back to LA and take your little pet with you." Wesley blushed at the reference to him being a pet, but stayed silent.

_'Xan-pet?'_ Angel felt his stomach curl and against his better nature, his eyes twitched slightly.

"I may not have always been the best Sire, but I am still the head of our line and you will listen to reason!" Spike growled at Angel as they stood head to head, ready to attack one another.

"How come I am the only one curious about why Xander is no longer human?" Giles spoke up finally, calmly moving to sit down and clean his glasses. Everyone looked back at him, even Xander, who rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Guess I forgot to mention that, huh G-man?" Giles gave Xander a plain look, his brow raising as he nodded.

"Yes I suppose you did. Care to enlighten me now, before another fight breaks out in my shop and someone decides to break something?" Wesley moved to sit at the table, as well as Willow and Xander. Waiting for the vampires to stand down, Spike moved for Xander immediately. Picking him up, he sat in the chair before placing Xander back in his lap. Trying to fight off another twitch, Angel moved to lean against the counter.

"Well, it was all a huge accident if I'm gonna be honest. I didn't even know about the demon, until Willow caught me and Spike…" Xander's cheeks broke out in a blush, as well as Willow, while Spike snickered.

"Red caught us snogging, getting pretty damn close to dry humping if I do say so myself." Xander smacked his arm lightly, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, Willow ended up mentioning Buffy, and the next thing I know; I'm waking up in Spike's arms and Willow is telling me the Hyena is back. Though as Wills put it, it's not the same as it was." Giles looked over at Willow for her to elaborate, and she cleared her own throat.

"It seems that the hyena has adjusted to the everyday needs as a mate, as well as just everyday life for Xander. It's more civilized, oddly enough. Actually speaks, has a conscious knowledge of what it does and what it plans to do. It's more advanced than it was before, so to speak. We can only assume that when Spike and Xander had sex,-" Willow completely ignored all the flushed faces from the men, except Spike of course, and continued, "-the demon inside him recognized the bite as a claiming, and resurfaced. There's nothing we can do to change it, I looked into it just in case it was something Xander didn't want."

"As you can see, my pet is happy right where he is." Spike stepped in, keeping an arm draped over Xander's waist as he leaned back into him.

"What he said. "Xander agreed with a grin, smiling one of his real smiles that no one really saw anymore. Giles nodded his head, taking everything in.

"Interesting…I suppose all this end up on Buffy again, right?" Xander couldn't help the small growl that built up in his throat, and blushed.

"I don't like talking about that…much…" Angel watched them together silently as everyone spoke, not cutting in once. He'd never seen Spike that relaxed around another person before; never seen him so open to trust.

"Well the point of us coming out here is because Spike mated without consent from Angel and Buffy, of course." Everyone looked over to Angel to see what he had to say, but before he spoke; the door to the Magic Box opened.

"Well look who showed up so soon. Hello little one, Angelus."

* * *

0/0 So sorry for leaving it here! Totally forgot that's where it cut off, I'll just have to be quick to find time to update! Lemme know what you think! Also, in case I forget later, Happy holidays! :) -R.F.


	20. Chapter 20

:( I'm sad to say that I'm having a hard time finding the inspiration and time to write more. I have one other chapter after this pre-written and am working on another. Just letting you know in case updates slow down, but I am working on preventing that from happening. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the support!

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make any profit from writing this

* * *

Xander stood surprised, and Spike just raised his brow; slightly glaring at Rex.

"You would call that bastard, wouldn't you? I should have known…" He grumbled angrily, letting his anger fade off. It would be better to save it for Angel. Spike knew there was no way their fight was over.

"Of course I did. My little one and his mate were in trouble. It's his responsibility to take care of you, so I told him he could; or I'd deal with the situation. Him showing up shows you how much better everything will end up." Xander was so confused, looking between Angel and Rex; glancing back at Spike.

"I've known Angelus for a long time, Xander. Don't let it worry you; I just called him on a favor he owes me." Xander's brow rose at Angel's old name.

"Isn't that precious? Big bad Peaches owes someone something, even at this point in life. "Angel tossed a glare over at Spike.

"Now, now; no need to be nasty. We're all family here, we should act like it." He scolded with a smile, moving into the store to stand next to Xander.

"Good to see you again, Willow. I believe you two gentleman must be Giles, and you are Angelus' companion Wesley Price?" Both looked at the man shocked, but only nodded in reply.

"Nice to meet you both, I am Remin Rex; I own the company Xander works for." Giles looked over at Xander with a plain face, making him know that they needed to talk about all this demon stuff he was keeping to himself.

"Well, I'm here; what do you want me to do now? Spike doesn't want me here and no one around here is really fond of me." Rex tossed a grin over to him before patting Xander on the shoulder.

"Nice bite Xander, by the way. "Xander flushed in embarrassment at how he lost control earlier. Giles noted that, keeping it in the back of his mind.

"How about we go get some coffee and tea?" Willow threw out randomly, grabbing both Wesley and Giles by the hands and dragging them for the door.

"Willow, I need to stay and,-" "They can deal with this situation all by themselves, I'm sure they'll fill us in later, won't you Xander?" Willow interrupted Giles, looking over at Xander with a hopeful expression.

"Yes ma'am!" Xander yelled with a grin as the door slammed shut, turning a pair of fierce eyes on Angel.

"We don't need you here. We can deal with this ourselves." Xander spat out, his eyes flashing in aggression.

"Look where that got you; mated to vampire in a secret relationship." Xander looked off to the side, Angel's words hitting a soft spot.

"What did I tell you Angel? Anyone hurts Xander; I hurt them, so I'd watch what you say if you enjoy yourself the way you are." Angel sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you have anything you wish to say Spike?" Remin broke in, bringing the other vampire back into the conversation.

"I said all I needed to say. I don't need Peaches here; I have all I want. Just cause he wants to play Daddy all of sudden doesn't phase me any. Unless he plans on doing something about that blonde bint of his, I have nothing to say to him."

"You may not wanna say anything to me, but you will; we will talk about this mating. It impacts the bloodline and you will take responsibility."

"Have you looked at the situation?! When I found out about the bloody mating; I stood by Xander's side and took care of him. I _took _responsibility, not that you'd know shit since you aren't around!" Angel growled back, reaching his hand out to smack Spike across the face. Xander grabbed his wrist quickly, eyes flashing.

_**"What did I say about touching my mate? I may be nice sometimes but I won't let you hitting him go so easily a second time." **_ Angel stared at Xander shocked to actually hear both him and the demon merged together so perfectly after a rushed mating.

"You don't understand the consequences of what this has caused. Everyone important in the bloodline will know about this. They will come looking for you, for both of you." Angel yanked his hand away from Xander, glaring at him as he emotionlessly stared back.

"Then I suppose it's your responsibility to tell them that you approve and have everything under control then, right Angelus?"

"Quit calling me that!" Angel snapped out, moving to lunge for Rex. Before he could reach him, he was frozen in place. Both Xander and Spike stared wide-eyed as Rex stood completely still; obviously being the cause of Angel's inability to move suddenly.

"That is who you are, don't fight it. Just because you have some little soul in you doesn't change what you were born as. It's commitment to yourself that makes you who you are." Releasing Angel, who stumbled slightly, Rex, turned back to Xander and Spike without a reaction of worry.

"I'll be seeing you soon Xander, why not take some time off to spend with your Sire-in-law?" Angel, not knowing how to stop it, started twitching again and Xander fought off a laugh.

"Sure Rex, whatever you think is good." He nodded with a smile, giving another nod to Spike.

"I expect some progress toward that Slayer of yours by the time I return Angelus. If not, you know what'll happen. Goodnight everyone." Rex took his leave, the room still tense over Angel's frustration.

"So Peaches, what little plan do you have now?" Xander moved closer to Spike, lacing his fingers with his own. Angel caught it but didn't speak.

"My little plan is we're gonna have a very long talk, and you're gonna co-operate. Xander can stay here." Xander growled, and stayed plastered to Spike's side.

"I'm not leaving him alone with you." Spike gave Xander a smile, lifting his chin to look at him and kiss him. He immediately became un-tense; leaning into the kiss happily.

"Don't worry about me love; me and Peaches need to talk some things out. Come by the apartment in a few hours, yeah? I'll be there waiting for you, and he'll be gone. Won't you?" Angel nodded his head in consent, waiting by the door. Xander looked torn, staring at the door and back at Spike.

"Be careful, ok? I don't know much about Rex, but when he wants something; things can get pretty intense." Spike gave a soft smile at Xander's worry, placing another long kiss on his lips.

"I'll be alright pet, you watch out for yourself. Keep an eye on Peaches' little pet watcher." Xander bit off a laugh and nodded; reluctantly letting go. Angel took in the interaction, filing it away to analyze later. Watching Spike walk about with Angel made his chest tighten, but he sucked it up and made his way to sit at the table; waiting for the others to get back. Speaking of which, they all just walked through the door; heading over to him.

"So when were you gonna tell me about all of this Xander? Imagine what could have happened if things had gone differently." Giles added, sitting right across from him as Willow made to sit next to Xander; Wesley taking the spot beside Giles.

"I didn't know how to tell you; any of you. Willow found out by accident, and then the demon thing just happened all of a sudden. It all happened so quickly I wasn't sure what to do. I'm still trying to adjust to everything going on, but it only seems to get more complicated as time goes by. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, Giles, I swear." Giles nodded his head, sipping at his tea.

"I understand that Xander, but there is a lot of things in the shop that could have reacted badly to you. I only worry about you." Xander gave a happy smile in his direction, his mood perking up.

"I'm glad to know some people still care. I'm happy with Spike, Giles. Even if it was an accident, it's one of the best accidents I've ever encountered." Willow smiled, taking Xander's hand in support.

"I will agree that you seem happier than you've looked in a long time. For that, I can agree to this. That and you and the demon seem to be in-tune with one another. Do you know how that happened?" Xander looked embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh, not really. Willow does though!" Willow sent Xander a small glare before looking over at the ex-Watcher's across from them.

"The hyena demon never truly left Xander. The only thing that I can figure is that when Spike bit Xander in the midst of intercourse, the demon felt called; then mated. That and the fact that it isn't blood thirsty and trying to kill everyone in sight; might just be from all the abnormal things that happen to him. The mating has caused the demon to become centered; to have guidance so it doesn't run haywire." Giles hummed in agreement to her findings, drinking some more of his tea.

"What do you think of this Wesley?" Jumping slightly in his seat, he cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses.

"I mean, I don't know much about the situation. All I know is Angel was very pissed when he found out Spike mated without his consent. Before you get angry with me Xander, I can understand where Angel is coming from. Even if he doesn't talk with Spike often, Spike is still his responsibility. He can overlook the small things Spike does in Sunny Dale, but this directly affects everyone connected to the bloodline. From what he's told me, there are a lot of demons within the Aurelius line. Not many will be ok with Spike's choice." Xander's demeanor deflated slightly, but he stayed positive.

"I don't care what those creatures think about me. I can admit I wasn't expecting to n-need Spike this much – I only wanted to get in his pants! The fact is though, I couldn't be happier and I won't let anyone ruin that; not even Dead Boy." Xander pouted slightly, playing with his cup of coffee.

"No one is going to make you do anything you don't want Xander. There is no way to break the mating without the death of one of you; and frankly, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Wesley added before glancing at Willow who started to look very nervous.

"Why are you making that face Willow?" Looking between Giles and Xander, Willow fidgeted in her seat.

"Well…Buffy…isn't really happy with Spike. She's been, well yeah, you know. If she finds out about the mating, we may have more problems than just Angel showing up without her knowing."

"I hate to admit it, but Willow is right. Spike is Buffy's main target. As much as I hate to admit it, she hasn't been as kind towards Xander as of late either. How can we fix this, without hurting anyone?" They all sat silent, their own thoughts turning through their head.

"I hate to be the one to say this, Giles, but I don't think we can. I won't stand down, and I won't let her push me around anymore. Nor will I let her touch Spike ever again, I can't let her do that." Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, I understand Xander. There's only so much you can do to fight off your nature. As a newly mated creature, I'm surprised you've held back this well." Xander flushed, mumbling under his breath.

"You what?"

"I've only done so because Spike won't let me do anything. He's afraid I'll get hurt." Willow giggled softly, before rubbing his arm in comfort.

"It's only because he cares Xan."

"That's not the point, I can handle myself now. I don't need to be babied or protected."

"His inner demon is just as affected by the mating as you are Xander. It is his nature and duty to protect you." Xander flushed, before nodding softly and falling silent.

"We still need to figure out what we are going to do about Buffy. She will find out sooner or later, and I'd rather us be in control of it." Wesley jumped in again, making everyone look at him.

"Your right, Wesley; let's see if the books can tell us anything." With that, they started to look through the books in hopes of finding a better solution than the one presented to them.

* * *

So what did you all think? -R.F.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, sorry for this being so late. The new term is a lot harder than I thought it would be with A&P, and my daughter's really sick. No worries though, I'm almost finished with the chapter after this one, then I'll start working on the others right after. Hope you enjoy this! Also, I wanted to again thank everyone who has reviewed. It makes me feel good about finally posting my work, and I'm so glad you all enjoy it!

Note: _(recalled moments or memories)_

Warnings: No real warnings. Some language, and a small bit of fluff at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make any money from writing this.

* * *

After the small fist fight Angel and Spike got into at the apartment, they were now sitting on opposite sides of the room in silence. Spike was still really pissed about his door getting kicked in, even though he had called and had it fixed over half an hour ago.

"Well Peaches, say what you have to say so you can get the fuck out and let me get back to my pet." Angel scowled, not liking how Spike felt it was okay to down talk him at every turn.

"We may not get along or see eye to eye, but you will respect me." Spike sent him another death glare, grabbing a bag of blood out the fridge before tossing it in the microwave.

"I don't respect anyone who looks down on me. Sire or no Sire." Angel sent him another glare back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't care how pissed you are at me, or me being here; this is a serious situation that needs to be handled before anything falls out of control. Everyone is at risk." Spike tore into the bag with his fangs, draining it.

"If you even think I'll let you get away with threatening Xander, you're mistaken. Anyone thinks they can lay their bloody hands on him will have to deal with me first hand."

"I believe he can take care of himself." Angel mumbled angrily, remembering how Xander had man-handled him. Spike grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"He's a good pet, takes care of what's his."

"So then why hasn't he dealt with Buffy?" A heavy silence filled the air after Angel spoke. They refused to look at one another.

"…I won't let him." Angel looked at him finally, slightly confused.

"Why not? Like you just said, he takes care of what's his. How is this any different?" Spike grabbed a beer from the fridge, downing some before slamming it on the counter.

"It's different because the Slayer would rip him to pieces before I could even think to protect him. Won't let that happen. In case you forgot, I don't abandon those who need me." Spike said, old feelings settling on him and making him feel heavy. Angel felt a small pang of regret fill his chest, before pushing it away.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course I do you git. He started taking care of me before I even realized it. Now the little wanker thinks he can take on the world now that he's got a demon living on the inside a' him, but it doesn't work like that." Spike fumed, finishing off his beer before tossing it into the trash. Making his way over to where Angel sat, he stared him down.

"I won't let you touch him. You can't even change what's happened, so don't even think about trying. What you can do is use your wonder powers to keep the bint off my back; and his." Spike paused, thinking if he should bargain it.

"If you do, I'll start respecting you as your title demands…Grande Sire." Spike spoke softly, old feelings once again trying to consume him. Unknown to him, Angel was having the same feelings well up inside.

"Alright, I'll do it. Only because if I don't; Rex will. If that happens, we're all screwed." Spike nodded sharply, looking away from Angel.

"We good; for now at least?" Angel asked after a moment of silence. Spike stood there for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah Peaches, we're good."

Buffy walked up to Xander's house, knocking on the front door. Everyone was keeping something from here. After the Bronze, she had gone back to Spike's crypt to get some answers; only to find it empty. Anger had taken over and she had destroyed everything in sight. She hadn't seen one glimpse of him since; or Xander for that matter. Something just didn't seem right, and she knew Spike was doing something with Xander. Suddenly the door opened, jerking her from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" The man snarled nastily. Buffy held back a sneer, and smiled her most innocent smile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late, but is there any way I can speak to Xander? I knocked on the basement door but he didn't answer me." The man only seemed to become more aggravated at the mentioning of Xander.

"The damn boy isn't here. He leaves all hours of everyday and only comes home when he feels like it. I have no idea where he's at." Buffy frowned slightly, an idea forming in her mind.

"Really? That…kind of worries me. You see, there was this blonde guy I saw Xander hanging out with a few times. Not to be nosy or anything, but I heard the guy is really into drugs and stuff. Xander is such a sweetheart and I don't think he'd do anything like that…" She ran off, giving off vibes of being concerned. The man's expression darkened in a vicious manner, clenching his fists in anger.

"He's been hanging around a druggie, huh? Thanks for the tip off. I'll let him know you came by." Buffy suddenly smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Oh! No need to do that, I just wanted to check up on him since me and Willow haven't seen him in a few days. Thanks though." Without another word, she left; a smirk falling across her lips.

_'Let's see you try to get out of that one Xander.'_

Back at the Magic Box, Xander, Giles, Wesley, and Willow were all taking a break from the books. They hadn't found anything very useful, and anything that could be done would have to be done by Angel. Xander was becoming anxious, wondering when Spike was going to be back.

'_He's ok, Spike can take care of himself.´ _**'He better be ok, or his Grande Sire will have something explaining to do to my claws.' **Xander held in a small chuckle, trying to brush his nervousness off. After their discussion, Giles had become more relaxed. It was understood that Xander was still Xander; only now he was half-demon and mated to a Vampire who was over a century old.

"Don't worry Xander, they'll be back soon. Hopefully before Buffy comes around." Xander nodded with a smile to Willow, knowing she was only trying to look out for him.

"Of course, I know. I just can't help but have a bad feeling. I'm not sure what it is, but something is gonna happen." Willow frowned, keeping her hand on top of Xander's in support.

A knock sounded at his door before it opened and shut quickly after.

"What is the progress of the situation?"

"The Slayer has been to his house. I saw her there, talking to Xander's father. The man looked very angry. Afterwards, I saw her talking with some man. It seemed like she was having him take something to Xander's home to leave there. Did you want me to go gather it and bring it back to you?" Rex looked up from his desk in contemplation, shaking his head.

"No, don't do that. Let me know when Xander gets home immediately. You're dismissed." The demon nodded his head before leaving right after. Rex tapped his fingers on the desk, glancing out the huge windows from his office.

_'Just what are you going to do now Slayer…'_

Spike and Angel arrived back at the Magic Box, surprised to see everyone just sitting around the table.

"Everything ok?" Angel inquired from Wesley, not liking how close he and Giles were sitting together.

"Yes Angel, no one has been by. We've only been researching stuff, trying to figure out why all of this happened to Xander."

"And?" Angel would never admit he was nervous, but if there was some way to end the mating…

"There is nothing that can be done. It seems that the demon has become a part of who Xander is. It's become a sort of natural component to his DNA. It was inactive because it was not needed. Which meant that he could have gone the rest of his life without the demon ever coming out for any reason; certain situations of course do not fit under that category.. Spike biting Xander called out to the demon, showing it that there was a powerful demon who reached its standards for a life mate. Yes, hyena's mate for life. In a really sick and twisted manner, it was almost like fate had planned for Spike to bite Xander." Angel felt his stomach drop, but nodded.

"I see. Good job Wesley." Wesley smiled brightly at Angel, looking back at Giles when he started to speak to him again. Angel fought off the irrational jealously before looking over to Spike and Xander. They stood near the door of the Magic Box, faces close. Spike had his hands on Xander's hips, Xander's own hands resting on Spike's chest as they spoke quietly. It looked as though they fit perfectly together. It made Angel nauseous.

"Everything is ok pet. Peaches is gonna deal with the Slayer, there's nothing to worry about." Xander took a deep breath, his nose brushing against Spike's,

"No more hiding?" He sounded hopeful and Spike didn't have the heart (pun intended) to crush it.

"No, no more hiding love. I'm all yours and the world can know it." Xander felt giddy, happier than he'd felt in days. Even his problems at home couldn't dampen his spirits. Leaning in, he purred at the gentle kiss turned possessive by Spike. Clinging to him, he moaned softly into the kiss when their hips brushed. Angel looked away, a small flush making its way to his cheeks.

"I really hate to go, but I need to get home. My parents need me to clean up the yard tomorrow. I promise I'll be back tomorrow." Spike's brow furrowed, but he nodded his head.

"Yeah, alright pet, sounds good." Xander placed one more chaste kiss on his lips before turning to everyone else.

"Hey you guys, I'll see y'all tomorrow. I have some things to do."

"Ahh ok, bye Xander!" Willow called out, Giles and Wesley also acknowledging him before he left. Angel noticed how Spike refused to let go of Xander's hand until he walked right out the door. He could still hear the last part of their conversation in his head.

_("See you tomorrow, right?" "Yes love, tomorrow." "I…miss you already.") _ Spike's smile at Xander's statement could rival the sunlight. Scowling but staying silent, he observed everyone doing their own thing. He couldn't keep his eyes, or mind off the fact that Wesley and Giles seemed a little too close.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think! -R.F.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey you guys! :) So I did bad. Instead of working on much-needed A&P homework, I struggled to finish this chapter for you guys! :D I should get hugs for this! No, I'm kidding! Anyway, the reason for that is because after this week, I go on Christmas break for a week. Sadly, that week will consist of lots of work hours and struggling to get all my school work done because when I head back to school Jan 2, I have mid-terms :( That means I might not be able to post again until then...But I promise that any spare time I find I will work on the next chapter and hopefully have it posted before then! I made this one longer because of this fact, but I hope you all enjoy!

Warnings: Defiant violence. A good amount actually. Language too, lots of language.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit for writing any of this.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

* * *

Xander shut his door behind him, kicking his shoes off to the side of the room. Feeling a chill go down his spine, he sniffed the air; immediately becoming alert. Someone had been in his home. Feeling a small growl rise in the back of his throat, he moved around the basement; trying to find out what the person had taken or left. After a thorough search and not finding anything; he picked up his cell. Dialing the number by memory, he waited through the ringing as he sat at the end of the bed.

"Xander, is everything alright?"

"Yeah G-man, it's just someone has been in my house. Before you ask, they aren't demon; they're human. Which wouldn't make any sense, what would some random person want with me? Anyway, I was wondering if you could have Willow come over and do her voo-doo too see if I missed anything."

"Of course Xander, I'll let her know. You have a good evening."

"You too G-man, thanks a lot." Hanging up the phone, he stripped his clothes off before digging through his drawers for something more relaxing to wear.

"Willow that was Xander, he said someone had broken into his house; but he doesn't see anything missing. He wanted you to come by and help him check things out."

"I'm on it!" She hollered from upstairs in the shop, putting the last few books away. Wesley sat at the table with some books, drinking some tea as Angel and Spike came back in from outside.

"What do you mean someone broke into Xander's house?" Spike didn't like the sound of it and it put him on edge.

"No need to worry Spike, Xander said they were human; which confused him but he thought it better to be safe." Angel looked over at Spike, noticing how he seemed to get tenser. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Xander hadn't called him for help?

"Spike, what's the matter?" Willow asked, walking over to everyone with a frown.

"I don't like this. It just doesn't seem right. When have any demon, let alone a bloody human, ever bothered Xander?" Willow paused for a second, fidgeting slightly as Spike's nervousness ran over her.

"I mean…you're right, but there could be a logical explanation."

"I'm sure I have the answer to your explanation." Everyone turned quickly at the sound of Rex's voice; the door shutting loudly behind him.

"When did you get here? I didn't even hear you." Angel growled, looking around to see if any one came with him.

"Tsk, tsk Angelus. You didn't hear me because I didn't want you too. I have all the answers you seek. That Slayer of yours has been by Xander's house this evening. My men found her speaking with some random man, which headed off into the direction of Xander's home not even an hour later." Spike felt a small growl rise in his throat. He stepped forward, hands clenching.

"Why would the Slayer have some random bloke head off to Xander's place?" It didn't make any sense. Buffy could handle herself, yet she sent some random everyday man to Xander's house. Something was really wrong.

"That's where I figured you could answer my question, William. You see, the Slayer happened to speak to Xander's father before leaving." Spike's eyes widened, and he quickly made his way over to the table to grab his jacket.

"Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have let him go home alone!" Willow started panicking, Wesley and Giles standing back trying to figure out what was going on.

"Spike, I don't understand. What's wrong with Xander?" Spike ignored her, making his way to the door to head out. Before he even stepped out of the doorway, Angel had him by the wrist; staring him down when he turned game face on him.

"Let me go!"

"You need to tell us what's going on Spike, now."

"I have to get to him! Let me go now dammit!" Angel pinned Spike's arm behind his back.

"Childe, you will answer me. What is going on?" Spike still struggled in his hold, growling.

"Xander's going to get hurt if you don't let me go. His bloody father punched him in the face the other day. If the damn Slayer has gotten to him, no one knows what'll happen to him!" Refusing to stand by and let Xander get hurt, Spike head butted angel before quickly flitting from the shop.

"Giles, you don't think-", Giles came up to Willow and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know Willow, go follow him. Make sure no one dies." Willow paled but nodded quickly before rushing after Spike. Silence fell over the shop and Angel stood in the same place; rubbing his forehead.

"I recommend you go after your Childe, Angelus." Angel sent a small glare over to Rex, adjusting his jacket.

"Why should I? He won't listen to me anyway."

"He won't listen to you, but he'll listen to reason. Xander may hate his parents, but he would never wish them dead. You know as well as I do once William gets a hold of that man; he will perish by his hands. Xander would never forgive himself if he let that happen." Angel sighed, an internal battle waging over Rex's words. The bastard was right.

"Dammit, now I remember why I hated you so much. You stay here Wesley, I'll be back soon." Without another word, Angel flitted after Willow and Spike.

Xander quickly turned when he heard the door from the top of the basement slam open; his father headed towards him. He couldn't remember the last time his old man had looked this angry; but he knew it didn't bode well for him.

"What did I do now?" Xander asked, before his eyed widened as his father back-handed him across the face.

"After everything we've done for you, you bring your nasty addiction into my house! I won't allow it!" Xander fought off the urges from the demon, rotating his jaw as he looked at his father shocked.

"What are you talking about! I have no addictions!"

"Then explain this!" His father pulled a baggie out of his pocket, tossing it to the floor. Without even touching it, Xander knew it was cocaine; his higher sense of smell kicking in.

"I don't know where you found that, but it isn't mine; I don't do drugs." His fathers' fists were clenching at his sides; his face bright red as he ground his teeth.

"I'm not a fuckin' idiot! I found this in your room, and no one else lives down here but you! Or is that a lie as well and your letting your drug buddies stay down here!?" He could sense his fathers' temper rising even more, but he held back the violent urge to harm the threat that wanted to harm him.

"No one stays down here but me! Again, that's not mine! Someone broke in here earlier."

"Like I'm gonna believe that shit! That some dumb ass broke in just to leave his drugs behind! Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with this!" Xander felt the core of his body shaking. The demon inside him was boiling over, the threat over his person simmering under his skin and making him fidgety. He didn't want to hurt his father, they man was an idiot and was a waste of time. Clenching his hands at his sides, Xander willed his fangs and claws to retreat as they fought to surface.

"Dad, I swear to you, I. Do. Not. Do. Drugs."

"You are only pissing me off more with those lies Xander! Even your friends rat you out to me." Xander went to snap back, but froze.

"What are you talking about? None of my friends talk to you." His father scoffed, picking the bag back up off the floor and pocketing.

"So much you know. That blonde friend of yours stopped by. Was looking for you and mentioned about your habit. If your friends know about it, then it must be true seeing as you spend all your time with them. Well you use too until you started drugs." Xander felt his floor fall out from under him. Buffy had come to his house. Buffy had come to his house and lied to his father. Buffy had – **'I will kill that bitch with my bare fucking hands!' ** The demon inside Xander snarled, struggling even harder to surface.

'_Not now!' _ He begged, just wanting to get out of his house and avoid all of this conflict.

'**Then find that whore so I can rip her fucking throat out!' **Xander felt himself start to sweat, his claws flashing in and out of his hands.

"Look at you! Going through withdraws! I'll give you a reason never to bring another thing like that into my house ever again!" Xander's father reached out, hand ready to cuff him across the face. Right before he made contact, Xander had his wrist held tight within his grasp.

"What the hell?!" Xander's father didn't know what was going on, but the person looking at him through Xander's eyes definitely wasn't his son. Silvery-gold eyes started back at him, making him shake where he stood at the aura his son - no, this creature that looked like his son – gave off.

"**You think your hot shit because you can man-handle Xander around like a piece of meat? Let me make this clear to you, meat-bag. Xander will no longer be your punching bag, and I'm going to make sure of that personally." **A scream rose in his throat as the demon snapped his wrist, still holding a tight grip on it.

"What-what're you doing?! Let go of me!" His face broke out in a sweat, wanting to struggle and tug his arm away but the pain was too much.

**"Now, now; we don't wanna ruin the fun before it even starts now do we?" **Claws extending further, they sunk into the flesh where the bone was snapped at the joint.

"FUCK!" The demon laughed manically, sneering at the man.

**"You're pathetic. I can't believe Xander came from these genes." **Twisting the man's wrist in hand, the demon tossed him to the floor before slamming its foot into his chest. Snapping could be heard around the screams, making the demon grin wider. Suddenly the basement door slammed open, Spike busting through in panic. The sight before him stopped him silent, looking between Xander and his pathetic father on the floor.

"Xan?" The demon grinned lovingly at Spike, twisting its foot harder into the man's ribs; causing him to cry out louder.

**"I missed you, my love. I was only cleaning out the trash before coming to find you. Oh, well I lied there. I was going to clean out the trash before finding the rest of it and killing it." ** Spike knew the demon was talking about Buffy without it even having to say. Stepping forward, Spike didn't even try to act casual.

"Why don't you come over here and talk with me, yah? Xan-pet wouldn't be very happy to know this was happening." The demon frowned, pressing more weight down when the Xander's father tried to move. The man whimpered in pain, holding still once more.

**"He deserves all of this for what he does to Xander; which inadvertently causes me discomfort. I will no longer tolerate it." **

"I know love, I know. You won't have too. You know Xan would never forgive himself if he hurt his father; whether through you or himself. You don't wanna do that to him, do you?" Just then, Angel appeared in the doorway; watching everything unfold with wide eyes.

**"Ahh, I see Daddy has decided to join the fun." ** The demon taunted out loud over to Angel, giving him a wide grin before turning back serious to Spike.

**"He deserves death."** Angel was surprised to hear cold honesty in the demon's voice.

"I know he does love, but Xander shouldn't be the one to do it. Neither should you. We'll take care of him." Spike looked back over at Angel.

"My Grande-Sire will take care of him, lovely. Just let him go, and come to me." The demon looked between Spike and Angel; unsure what to do. Spike was mate, and meant to be listened to. On the other hand, the man below had tortured them.

**"Promise?" **Silence rang out through the basement except for Xander's fathers ragged breathing on the floor.

"Yes pretty one, I promise. Come now." Walking over to Spike without a care in the world, it wrapped its arms around his neck. Spike wrapped his arms around Xander's waist; pulling the demon into a consuming kiss. Pulled in easily by the temptation and promises of pleasure ; the demon submitted to Spike. He dragged his hands possessively over Xander's body; coaxing his mate back to the surface. When Spike pulled back, Xander's chocolate-brown eyes blinked sleepily at him.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Looking up and seeing Angel in the doorway, he became more confused until he looked behind him. Nausea hit him hard in the gut when he saw his father laid out on the floor, causing him to shake.

"Spike, what did I –" "Hush pet, don't think on it." Spike cut in, wrapping his arm around Xander's waist.

"We're gonna get out of here, go home. Angel will deal with all of this and bring some of your things by my place. Let's go." Not willing to argue with Spike, he nodded silently before heading to the door. Right as they got ready to walk past Angel, Xander mumbled his invitation to Angel; allowing him to go in his home.

"Spike, how could I –" "Hush love, we'll talk about this later. Let's just go home, and I'll make it all better." Xander's chest ached at the words, but he just leaned closer to Spike. He knew Spike would always make all his wounds better.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! -R.F.


	23. Chapter 23

So since I love you guys so much, I just wrote up this chapter just today and decided to post it for you guys! :) I'm really sick, but I just wanted to give you something for over the holidays (hopefully another if I can get one written) I'm going to be throwing a surprise in a few more chapters, though I did put a hint in this one. Let your imaginations run wild!

Warnings: SEX! Man-smex starts this chapter out, so if you don't like; I don't even know why you've read to this point! :) There is some language, but that about does it for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit from writing this. Just the story line! :)

* * *

Xander was curled up against Spike's body; the vampire hugging him close from behind. Even in turmoil, he still couldn't believe how perfectly they fit together. They hated each other so much, for so long; he couldn't even remember why he did detest Spike so much.

'**Sexual frustration,' **the demon chimed in teasingly; causing Xander to blush slightly.

'_Shush, you don't know anything.' _ **'I know everything.' **Ignoring anything else the demon had to say, Xander sighed happily; wiggling into Spike when he tightened his hold.

"You know this isn't your fault love, don't beat yourself up about it." Xander was silent for a moment, before rolling around to face Spike. He stared into his eyes, watching how he watched him. All he could see was affection.

"I know that it isn't my fault. My dad told me that Buffy came by, told him all of that." Spike tensed slightly, a growl building in his throat. He wanted to get up, find her and finally slay the Slayer for good.

'_Xander needs you now.' _His inner voice reminded him, making him keep a tight hold on him.

"We'll have Peaches deal with this, it's his responsibility now." Xander nodded silently, leaning up to press a kiss underneath Spike's chin. It caused a rush of dominance through him at the submissive gesture. Leaning down once Xander pulled back, he locked his lips over his mates; growling when Xander responded compliantly. Sliding his leg up between Xander's, he growled even louder when Xander pulled back from the kiss with a loud moan; grinding his erection down on Spike's thigh.

"Such a naughty kitten," Spike teased, leaning forward again to nibble at Xander's neck; causing a few drops of blood to well-up. Licking the red liquid away, he shuddered at the heavenly taste as Xander continued to grind on his leg; desperately seeking release.

"S-spike, please~" he whined, baring his neck more as his hands clawed wherever they could reach. Spike pulled back, using his speed to quickly remove Xander's clothing along with his jeans; which was the only clothing he had left on. Xander moaned louder, causing Spike to hiss in pleasure as their bare erections made contact. Pulling Xander's leg to hook over his waist, he grinded their hips together; causing Xander dig his claws into his shoulders.

"N-need more Spike-ah! P-please!" Xander pleaded, pressing his hips harder into Spike; needing his release. Spike grinned, dragging his fangs over his mating mark.

"Ahh~!" Flushing in embarrassment, Xander struggled to get his breath back from his suddenly harsh release. Spike grinned, the smell and feel of Xander's cum covering them.

"Don't even say anything!" Xander squeaked in embarrassment, trying to pull away and hide himself. It was just too hard to hold back. He'd been so worked up from the grinding that the moment Spike touched his mark; he fell over the edge without hope of stopping.

"Oh no, no hiding loves. This only makes me wanna ravish my little Xan-pet even more." Xander moaned, his fingers moving to tangle in Spike's hair as he licked and nipped down his body. His cock was already hard and pulsing, wanting Spike's mouth wrapped around him.

"Y-you're doing this on p-purpose – hah ah!" Xander's back arched off the bed, his cock disappearing down Spike's throat. Spike looked up at Xander, his own cock throbbing painfully at the beautiful image Xander made lost in pleasure. There was no way he could have ever imagined giving this up. Sooner than he would have liked, Xander was reaching his climax again.

"Spike – no!" Xander whined when he pulled away, his cock glistening and red. Spike smirked, yanking Xander's legs over his hips; pressing his cock against his ass. Moaning and reaching up to cling to his shoulders, Spike stared down at Xander. His eyes were swirling with the demon, his fangs hanging over his lip.

"You're so beautiful pet." His husked out, his cock twitching at it rubbed underneath Xander's scrotum; the head jabbing at the perineum with every slow thrust. Xander whined more, his cheeks flushed as he rocked back into Spike.

"P-please…need…s-so hot, Spike p-please…" Xander mumbled incoherently, the pleasure racking his frame and making him shake. Spike leaned down, kissing Xander roughly. In response Xander locked his arms around Spike's neck, doing the same to his hips with his legs; locking his ankles in case Spike thought to tease him more.

"P-please, need it – need you!" Xander whimpered in his throat, continuing to rock against Spike. Spike was slowly losing his control, his thrusts becoming rougher as he kissed along Xander's neck. Reaching underneath Xander after quickly sucking his fingers, he pressed them to his twitching entrance to stretch him. Blinking in surprise at the wetness already there, he easily slipped his finger in; causing Xander to gasp and arch his back. Not sure why Xander was already wet and ready, he was going to question it if it wasn't for the fact Xander was pleading in such a sexy way to be fucked.

"S-spike, baby~ n-need your cock, need you to fill me; make me full~" Xander begged, still bucking his hips up and excitedly pressing back into Spike's fingers. Having already slid three fingers in, he spread his fingers rapidly before pulling out. Xander was ready to complain before a loud moan erupted from his throat; Spike filling him quickly to the hilt.

"Fuck~" Spike hissed, Xander's wet tight heat throbbing around his cock; suffocating it.

"I swear to whatever deity that's real if you don't _**move – fuck!" **_The moment Spike heard Xander's demon seeping through, he started a fast and brutal pace; the sounds it caused from Xander only spurring him on more. Xander held on desperately, clawing and clinging to Spike as he fucked him good and hard. His body took Spike in so deep and easy, never like the other times. He had gotten so hot when Spike started touching him, hotter than he'd ever been before. Now that Spike was inside of him, the heat only seemed to escalate to rapid levels. They each met each other thrust for thrust, both desperate for their release. Xander was in-coherent, babbling and whimpering as his prostate was jabbed at every other thrust; the head of his swollen cock smearing his pre-cum over Spike's abs and making the friction that much sweeter. Both felt their release swell over them before making his crash over the edge.

"S-spike!" Xander moaned out, his inner muscles spasming and clenching around Spike's cock. Biting down into the mating mark when his climax hit, Spike continued to thrust into Xander; slowing down but continuing to fill him to the hilt. Xander's legs came unhooked, falling limp at Spike's sides. His chest rose frantically to gather much needed oxygen. Spike's chest rose just as quickly as Xander's; though his was from the excitement more than anything. Slowly sliding out of Xander, causing him to whimper in protest, he pulled him close to snuggle his chest. Their legs tangled together, the sweat and other fluids gradually beginning to dry upon their skin. Whining in protest when Spike adjusted his position, he kept his arm wrapped possessively around Xander's wasit.

"No worries love, I'm not moving anytime soon."

"Good, cause I wouldn't let you regardless." Xander mumbled into his shoulder, nuzzling his face deeper into Spike's neck. Grinning at how lax he had turned the other man, Spike rubbed his lower back in soothing circles.

"Get some rest, we'll shower later on." The only reply he got was a grunt before Xander's breathing evened out. Smiling, Spike closed his eyes and pressed his nose into Xander's hair; relaxing and taking in their scents mixed together.

'_Sleep well loves.'_

Giles and Wesley were at the kitchen table in his home, drinking tea together and waiting for both Willow and Angel to return from Xander's.

"I hope Xander is okay. Do you think anything too drastic happened?" Wesley asked, sitting his cup down before looking up at Giles.

"I don't believe so, or Willow would have found someway to contact us before now. Hopefully they are cleaning up whatever mess Xander had made."

"Are you mad, about what has happened to Xander?" Wesley hated asking but he knew how much Giles secretly felt like they were all the children he never had. Giles looked up at Wesley when he asked, clearing his throat.

"I am not angry, no. Disappointed that he didn't trust me; yes. I wish I could have made it more perceptible that anything he could tell me, I would always help him. Sadly, I messed that right up, but hopefully with time I can fix it. I should have done better about standing up for him with Buffy; but the girl never seems to listen to anything anyone tells her."

"What did happen with that? Last time I heard, she wasn't as…sadistic, as she is perceived to be now." Giles hummed in agreement, taking another sip of his tea.

"Well, yes. No one saw it coming really. Not too long after Angel left, and Spike came back from being captured; things just started to change. Once we could trust Spike enough to be on his own; Buffy started being abnormally cruel to him. Of course nothing I said would change that, so I overlooked it. Not too long after that, she set her sights on Xander. From there, no matter what me or Willow said or did; didn't seem to faze her. Something just sort of clicked inside her and we haven't been able to reverse whatever that was. Though with everything that's happened, I believe it was the fact that Buffy must have found out that Spike had feelings for Xander. If she wanted to keep making Spike miserable, she needed to make Xander miserable as well. Other than that conclusion, I do not know why or what reasons Buffy truly had to do all that she did. I hate to say that it makes me extremely disappointed in her, and I do not know what I would say the next time I saw her. I suppose that also depends on what condition Xander is in when I see him next." Wesley listened attentively, taking everything Giles said in. The man was always someone Wesley looked up to. He was older, smart, very handsome, and very understanding of many situations.

'_Maybe he could help me with…' _Blushing slightly, he cleared his throat to cut off the thought. He couldn't tell anyone about his feelings for Angel, they would think him insane.

"I am sorry that this is what brought us all together again. It seems like chaos just always seems to happen when we least expect it." Giles nodded in reply.

"I don't think we will ever be able to avoid the pandemonium that comes with the lives we choose to lead. Only thing we can do is strive to best it, I suppose. More tea?" Giles asked, before standing and making his way to the kitchen to grab the kettle off the stove.

"Yes please, though I suppose you are right." Wesley called after him, waiting for Giles to come back to the table. Once he came back and filled their cups, Wesley made to stand and head to the bathroom. Catching his foot on the chair leg, he almost fell if it wasn't for the arm that caught him. Wesley looked up, eyes locking on Giles' who looked at him in worry.

"Careful there." He said softly, standing Wesley upright. Wesley blushed, fixing his glasses and smoothing down his shirt.

"Oh gosh, are you okay Wes?" Willow asked, just having walked inside and seen him almost fall. Looking over towards the doorway, his heart stuck in his throat when he saw the way Angel was looking at him.

'_Oh no, he must have seen that.´_ Clearing his throat, he nodded his head before quickly making his way towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Angel you are welcome to come in." Wesley heard Giles call, before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Coming out a few minutes after composing himself, he walked back into the room where they were all sitting at the table.

"So is everyone okay?" Wesley asked, sitting back in his chair; Angel sitting in the one right beside him.

"Yes, quite. Willow and Angel have just finished informing me of what has happened. Xander and Spike went back to the apartment so they could be alone." Wesley nodded, looking at Willow when she frowned.

"Is something the matter Willow?" She fidgeted in her seat, before taking a deep breath.

"I knew something like this was going to happen. The one thing Xander hates is losing control, and then hurting people because of it. His dad wasn't in very good condition when I got there, and even though it wasn't really him that did it; to him it's his fault. I wish that this hadn't happened at all." Giles put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder, causing her to lean into the calming touch. Wesley looked over to Angel for answers, flushing slightly when he realized Angel had just been staring at him the whole time.

"What did happen Angel?"

"When we got there, the demon was in control. Had Xander's father under-foot, on the basement floor. Snapped wrist and broken ribs, quite possibly a serious concussion. Thankfully, William was able to pull Xander out of it and took him home. I gathered all the things Xander would need and put them in the trunk of the car; before making sure Xander's father got to the hospital. Not before making sure he got brought up on harassment and abuse charges though." Wesley tried to fight off a smile at the end, knowing that Angel did that to bring some solace to Spike. It was natural after all that he would care about the well being of his Childe. Spike would be happy to know that Xander's father got what he deserved in some way.

"Now that this is solved, we must figure out what to do about Buffy."

"Yes Willow, we will once we can find her." Giles replied, being stopped short when Angel cut in.

"No one needs to worry about anything, I'll be taking care of Buffy before the week is out. We will be back tomorrow at the Magic Box." Angel stood, making his way to the door. Knowing when he was being requested, Wesley got up as well.

"Thank you for the tea, Giles. We will see you tomorrow. Goodnight to both of you." With all the goodbyes said, Angel and Wesley left; stopping by Spike's apartment to drop off Xander's bag before making their way to the hotel.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Angel?" Wesley asked softly, putting his own duffel bag beside his bed.

"Yes Wes, I do. Get some rest; we have a long week ahead of us." With a nod, Wesley made his way into the bathroom to shower before bed.

* * *

Dah, dah dah, dahhh! Wonder what Angel has in store for Buffy... o_o I shall not tell! Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


	24. Chapter 24

:)) Happy Christmas everyone! I know this is a shorter chapter, but I did happen to finish it today and wanted to post it since I will have to start really buckling down on school work and work in general. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, enjoy!

Warnings: Smut :3 First thing that happens in this chapter, more smex, who can complain? haha Otherwise, this is pretty much just a plot-filler :)

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, nor do I make profit from writing this.

* * *

Xander woke up, stretching out his body with a soft moan. He'd lost count after the fifth round of sex last night, but damn if he didn't feel good. The searing hot feeling had started in his belly and just overwhelmed him, pushing him towards Spike in an animalistic manner. Blushing at some of the memories of his dirty begging, he slowly wiggled out of Spike's hold before making his way to the bathroom. Setting the water to a searing temperature, he stood under the spray with a happy moan. His body ached in wonderful ways, the strain of different positions Spike had him in, the brutal pounding he received from each session. Even when Spike had fucked his mouth…

"Oh fuck~" Xander moaned, his hand immediately reaching down to cup his erection. He started a slow pace of stroking, whimpers and moans pouring from his lips as he remembered every detail from the night before. Suddenly a mouth was latched to his mating mark, a colder hand wrapped around his own that stroked him.

"My little kitten couldn't wait for me, hmm?"

"Spike~ please~" Xander whined, grinding his hips back into Spike's cock while thrusting forward into their intertwined hands.

"Whatever you desire love." Spike grinned, switching to game face and digging his fangs into Xander as he slammed his cock deep into him.

"_**M-more!" **_ Hearing the sound of Xander and the demon mixed together made him slam in faster and deeper as he lapped up the blood that ran down his shoulder. Xander was incoherent, only being able to lean against the wall and take the brutal pounding he had begged for. The heat from last night was back, boiling his insides. He needed it to stop; he needed to make the fire go away.

"_**If you don't fuck me harder-AHH!" **_ At the demands from his mate, Spike practically bent Xander in half as he slammed in deep and abrupt.

"Like that pet? Feels so fuckin' good inside you." Spike groaned, unable to control himself as he pounded away at Xander. He was so hot when he begged uncontrollably.

"_**I-In me…ahh! C-cum in me!" **_At Xander's words, Spike dug his nails into Xander's hips as he came deep inside him; still thrusting to work his orgasm to the end. Pulling Xander up, who leaned his arms against the wall trying to catch his breath, Spike smirked. Xander hadn't been able to help himself when his prostate was jabbed repeatedly and had cum without Spike even noticing.

"I have a such a naughty pet, yes I do." Spike hummed in a perverse way, stroking everywhere that he could reach on Xander. Happily leaning into the touches, Xander allowed Spike to wash him up. Returning the favor, they both got out of the shower; making their way back to the bed.

"I'm changing the sheets before lying back down Spike. I don't wanna lay in spoiled covers." Spike only grinned, smacking Xander on the ass before heading to the kitchen for a beer.

"Whatever you wish love!" He called out, grabbing one for Xander. Once the bed had been made, they got themselves comfortable tangled with one another in the sheets.

"What do you think Angel is going to do about Buffy?" Xander inquired softly, finishing off his beer before sitting the empty bottle on the side table.

"Dunno love; don't care very much unless it gets the bint out of my hair, yeah? Blondie should be more respectful of her elders." Xander gave a soft smile, nuzzling at Spike's neck. Spike allowed the affection, wrapping his arm tighter around Xander.

"Don't let it get to you, everything will work out just fine love, you'll see." Xander really wanted to believe Spike, but nothing was ever that easy.

Angel had been awake the whole night, not able to even rest his eyes with everything that was going on. Him and Spike had come to an agreement, it was his duty as a Sire and as an individual to uphold his end of the bargain. He'd never seen his Grande Childe like that, not even with his own Sire Drusilla. It had confused him, yet touched his heart to know that Spike had become so responsible so easily.

'_Maybe he had always been responsible for the important things, I just never noticed.' _ Glancing over at Wesley, he should have woken him a few hours ago so they could get started. He just couldn't find it in himself to bother the sleeping man. The only time Wesley ever looked peaceful was while asleep or buried in books researching. Remembering how cozy him and Giles looked caused a growl in his throat and an odd clenching in his stomach.

'_It's none of my business.' _No matter how many times he told himself that, he hated anyone that got too close to Wesley. The man was his, had been for many years now; even if he didn't know it yet.

'_The time isn't right, but soon; soon you'll be mine alone.' _ Walking over to the bed said man resided in; he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be best to rise now, so we can get started. Get a shower, and I will get you something for breakfast." Without any other words, Angel left the room. Wesley stared right at the wall across from his bed, silent. He'd been awake for a while now, not wanting to move when he realized Angel had been watching him. He didn't know what Angel had been looking for, if anything; it only served to confuse him more. With a sigh, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

Willow yanked, raking her fingers through her hair to try to bring it to a semblance of calm. She'd been looking through books all night on anything she could do to help Angel to help Xander. She hated that she was so helpless in helping her childhood friend in his greatest time of need. Making her way up to Buffy's house; she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Will! How you doing?!" Dawn answered the door with a wide smile, letting the red-head in the house.

"I'm good Dawnie, been busy trying to help Giles put the entire new inventory away. Say, you wouldn't know where Buff' is, would you?" Willow asked, turning around to face the younger girl. Scrunching her nose in confusion, she shook her head softly.

"No, I don't actually. She said after patrolling last night, that she was gonna stop by Giles' place or yours. Said that some stuff had been going on she wanted to talk to you about. Is everything ok…?" Dawn started to sound suspicious.

"Oh! Well she must have made it to Giles' place after I left. I had to help my mom at the house, so I couldn't hang around. I'll let you know when I see, you stay safe, ok?" Dawn nodded with a soft smile, feeling reassured at Willow's words. Leaving the Summer's house quickly, she dialed Giles' number as she made her way back to his house.

"Yes Willow? It's kind of early to be calling me, isn't it?"

"Giles, we have a problem. Buffy hasn't been home in days, and she's been telling Dawn she's with us. Where could she be?" Willow felt herself starting to panic a bit, not believing that Buffy would leave her sister home alone for this long.

"Just get here as fast as you can, I'll call Wesley."

* * *

So, anyone have any ideas where she might be? :o Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hey everyone! Hope you had a wonderful holiday & New Year! :D Can't say mine went too well but I'm still here, right? Anyway! I finally got the next chapter done, yay! It took me a bit with getting sick, having my hand injured, and trying to keep up with my A&P. Sadly, I can tell you now that another chapter won't even be close to done until way after the 7th. Hopefully I'll have it up by the 10th? Maybe 11th? Anyway, I'm gonna try. Lemme know what y'all think! (Neko-san, the ending was just for you! :3)_**

**_Warnings: Hints of guy love :3 Mainly just plot, some nasty language & threats of mutilation! :)) Always a favorite_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit. If I had either, the show would have been UTTERLY different & i'd have a really nice car..._**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

Everyone sat around Giles' kitchen table, all laying out any ideas they could have about where Buffy might be at.

"This just doesn't make any sense! Even if something serious was going on, she wouldn't just leave Dawn alone like this!" Willow ranted, banging her fists on the table. Xander placed his hand in comfort over hers, trying to relax her.

"Maybe you just misunderstood Wills, maybe Buffy has been by there."

"No! Dawn acted really apprehensive and uneasy when I made it seem like I haven't seen her in a while. Who only knows what could have happened to her!" Giles sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I got to agree with Red. I hated the Slayer before hand, but little-bit is only so talented of taking care of herself." Spike jumped in, leaned up against the kitchen counter to give himself some space from the others. Wesley nodded his head in agreement with Spike, flushing when Angel sent him a look.

"She's only a young girl with no special talent other than small amounts of training. An attack could leave her in the hands of death." Wesley jumped in.

"So still the question is where could Buffy be?" Willow stated once again.

**._._._._._._._._._.**

On the other side of town, Buffy walked out of the run-down building, counting the bills in her hands before pocketing it away. It was a good investment, running into those junkies in her boredom. They thought they could beat some sense into her, and then drug her up as a fun toy. Now that two of their best sellers were dead because of it, she'd picked up the slack and started making good money because of it. Starting to feel herself sweat a little, she swallowed; a dry mouth irritating her throat.

'_Damn, I need to get more pills soon.' _Headed in the direction she knew her guy would be, she continued to lay out her plans on how to get revenge on Spike and Xander.

**._._._._._._._._._.**

Angel waited at the door for Wesley as he gathered a few books from Giles to borrow.

"Thank you again, Giles. I'll return them once I'm finished."

"Rupert," Giles insisted for the second time that day, fourth time since they came to visit. Flushing, Wesley conceded with a small mumble of his name. Angel held back a growl, waiting until Wesley walked out the door before he went to follow him.

"Hey Dead Boy!" Feeling the urge to growl again well up in his throat, he turned and waited for Xander to finish making his way over to him.

"What can I do for you Xander?" Feeling embarrassed, he glanced back over to Spike and sighed when he pressed him on with a nod of his head.

"…Thank you, for what you did. I know we don't see eye to eye, but I appreciate it none-the-less." Angel was quite shocked at his words, especially since it seemed his Grande Childe had to persuade him to come over.

"You're quite welcome, don't mention it." Without another word he left, a small smile grudgingly tugging at his face.

Xander laced his fingers with Spike's, grinning when said vampire sighed in exasperation; yet gripped his hand back.

"Peaches seemed pretty happy when you thanked him." Xander stuck his tongue out playfully and Spike snapped his fangs at him in return; causing him to shiver.

"Yes well, I am thankful for what he did. I'm thankful to both of you." Spike pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him.

"I know love, though, I know some other ways you can thank me if you'd really like." Xander's pupils dilated at his words, his own tone of voice lowering in lust.

"Oh yeah? Wanna share some of those ideas with me?" Spike leered at him, his hand slipping down to fondle Xander's ass; ripping a moan from him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we could come to a good agreement pet, don't you?" Xander rubbed his body up against Spike's, causing both of them to harden quicker.

"I'm more than sure we could." Without another word, Spike pulled Xander into the apartment before slamming the door behind them.

**._._._._._._._._._.**

Willow sat at the table with Xander, looking all the way through some books for the demon Giles and she had killed just a few nights ago. No one had seen or run into Buffy yet, though Angel was still looking for her. Wesley and Giles were in the back, going through books and doing inventory, while Spike was out doing a small patrol for them.

"Ugh, this sucks," Xander moaned, a small blush coating his cheeks. He'd been unusually hot and horny for the past week; and his demon was giving no answers about why other than presenting his ass to Spike at every given chance. No that he minded of course, he had no problems with the things Spike did to his ass. Flushing deeper, Willow glanced over at him for the fifth time in the past hour.

"Is something the matter Xander? You seem flushed and really out of it." Xander snapped his eyes up to her, blushing deeper.

"Y-yeah I'm great Will! Just a bit distracted is all I guess…" Xander mumbled, skimming through a few more pages. Giles and Wesley had come back downstairs; chatting all the while Willow still occasionally glanced at Xander curiously. Spike suddenly walked in, Willow only noticing because Xander quickly got up and made his way over to Spike; nuzzling under his chin. Willow noticed Spike's pupils dilate before wrapping an arm around Xander; kissing the top of his head.

"Alright there love?" Xander hummed happily, nuzzling and sniffing at Spike's neck; leaving small kisses of delight that the other hadn't been injured. Use to Xander's behavior for the past week, Spike ignored it with a smile. Curiosity spiked even further by the actions, Willow filed it away to look up later.

"Anything out there Spike?" Spike looked over at Giles, keeping an arm around Xander as he made his way over to the table to sit; Xander curling up in his lap without question.

"Just a few fledglings from some rouge vamps passing through. All of them are gone now; no one's said anything about the Slayer so she hasn't been around patrolling for at least a week now." Xander made an unhappy noise before snuggling deeper into Spike; which caused him to instinctively pet his head to calm him.

"Well I suppose that is good news and bad news. Hopefully Angel finds something before he returns. Ah, Xander, have you heard anything from your boss, Mr. Rex?" Giles inquired, Wesley beside him filing through the supply sheet. Xander looked up when his name was called, making a noise of disagreement.

"Nah, he hasn't called in a while, told me to take it easy for a bit. I'll start back up work by the weekend, maybe I'll see if he's heard anything." Without any other words, he went back to snuggling Spike who just held him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Find anything useful in those tombs of yours?" Spike asked Willow, pressing his face into Xander's hair; breathing deeply.

'_Interesting,' _Willow noted again before making the same noise Xander did before.

"Not so much. Has everything I want to know but what I'm looking for. Would you and Wesley mind looking for some other books Giles?" Willow asked as she already began putting the other books back.

"Not a problem." He and Wesley made their way back up to the top row; skimming through many books. Just then Angel walked in, glaring up at Giles who stood very close to Wesley as they looked through books.

"Find anything on the blonde bint?" Spike asked non-committally, keeping an arm around Xander tight.

"No, not that anyone answers anything easily around here. I'm going to check parts of downtown later, maybe someone there will know something." Just then, Wesley fell from the small ladder he had been on; trying to reach a heavy book from the higher shelf. Giles quickly reached out, catching him around the waist and allowing him to fall on his lap. Everyone was silent as Wesley turned to express regret when Giles suddenly locked his lips to the other mans. Everyone stared wide-eyed, even Wesley himself, before he was quickly yanked from Giles' grip by a growling and death-glaring Angel.

"You ever touch him again and I'll remove every last appendage you own!" He snarled violently, game face quickly shifting on before he flitted down the ladder and out the door with a still shocked Wesley in his hold.

"Well…that was unexpected." Xander finally spoke up, wondering what everyone else would say. Willow squeaked softly before getting back to her books while Spike snickered as Giles cleaned up the books.

"Oi' Watcher! You totally knew Peaches was gonna have a freak attack, didn't you?" Spike called a deep laugh rumbling in his chest. There was a pause from Giles before he continued stacking books back.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Without another word, Spike laughed even harder; Giles hiding a small smile as he faced the other direction.

* * *

_**Ta-da, there it is! Even crippled I still got it done! xD Lemme know what you think! -R.F.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Hi you guys! :D So right after my A&P exam, I decided 'what the hell? I only have a math exam tomorrow' & wrote the next chapter! 3 Lol I know, terrible, but I needed to get my mind off shit. So yeah, here ya go. Also, this chapter is also dedicated to my lovely wife Tesgura 3 Love you boo!

Warnings: Straight up man sex right at the beginning :) Don't you just love me?

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit. I just love to be creative C:

* * *

Angel quickly had Wesley back at the hotel, pressed to the bed hovering above him as he stared down at him possessively. Wesley was flushed, breathing heavy and unsure what he should say. That was very unlike Angel, but at the same time, it was very unlike Giles to do something like that.

'_Oh god, did he figure out how I feel about him?' _Dragged suddenly from his thoughts by a hand turning his chin to face forward, he swallowed deeply; pulse thrumming quickly at the close proximity between them.

"Why did you let him touch you?" Angel demanded, trying to restrain himself from ripping Wesley's clothes off and basically raping him.

"I-I didn't let him do anything! He caught me when I fell." Wesley indignantly replied, squirming and trying to get away from Angel's body. He could already feel himself reacting against his will.

"You didn't pull away when he kissed you. Why?" He demanded again, running his palm that was holding Wesley's face down his body to cup his hip in his hold.

"I-I was in shock! It's not every day your mentor locks lips with you!" Wesley replied frustrated, still trying to get away.

"You're mine!" Angel snarled, pinning both of Wesley's wrists to the bed on both sides of his head; causing Wesley to stare at him shocked and wide-eyed.

"W-what did you just say?" Angel was shaking slightly, hating the fact that he caused Wesley to stutter so bad when the man normally had very good control over himself.

"I said you are mine. No one has the right to touch you but me." He hissed out, leaning down to capture Wesley's lips in a deep kiss. Unwilling to fight after wanting for so long, Wesley melted into him and kissed back; wiggling down to line his hips up with Angels. Grinding up, it caused a low-lustful growl in his throat as he trailed kisses along Wesley's jaw line and neck. Biting his lip with a broken of whimper, Wesley bared his neck panting.

"Hah~ Angel..." He broke off in a moan, pressing needily into Angel's hips when he grinded back down into him.

"You belong only to me; no one else can have you." He growled out, thrusting his hips roughly and causing Wesley to break off in a gasping moan.

"Y-yes yours~ waited so long hah!" Wesley got his wrists free, wrapping his arms around Angel's neck to pull him closer. Reaching between them, Angel ripped Wesley's shirt apart; letting him sit up enough to toss it across the room. Before he could push the smaller man back down, he slowly unbuttoned Angel's shirt; slowly letting it slid from his shoulders before doing the same. His hands slowly trailed along the cold flesh, digits dipping into the ridges of muscle.

"Every time I saw you shirtless, I wanted to touch you like this so badly." Wesley's voice was hoarse from lust, his eyes glazed slightly. Feeling his cock twitch in reaction to Wesley's words; he captured him in another deep kiss before reaching down to undo his jeans; Wesley doing the same to him. Moving enough to yank his own off quickly, Wesley had shimmed his off before laying himself out for Angel. Licking his lips, he could feel his fangs throbbing within him gums; dying to break through and pierce Wesley's flesh. Sliding himself up between Wesley's legs, he bucked his hips; his erection rubbing right up against Wesley's. Quickly sliding the ex-Watcher's boxers off; he licked his lips again.

"You're delicious," He growled, once more trailing kisses and nips along Wesley's jaw line and down his neck; swirling his tongue around his nipples. Wesley's back arched off the bed; his cock pressing back into Angel's who circled his hips to create more friction. He felt his blood run hot through his veins, every place that Angel's mouth and hands touched trailed more heat alone his body.

"A-angel please~ it's too much, just ahh~!" His words were cut off in a moan, his legs latching themselves around Angel's waist as the vampire rubbed his cock underneath Wesley's scrotum; bumping his head against his perineum.

"O-Oh god Angel please~" With a growl, Angel continued to thrust himself against Wesley, but would not penetrate him yet.

"No one will ever have you again, understand?" He heard Angel, but everything was so fuzzy from the heat boiling him alive on the inside. With a whimper and a nod of his head, he tightened his legs around him.

"P-please~" He felt so ashamed, begging so wantonly to the vampire above him. The need to be filled by him was so overwhelming; he'd never experienced anything like it before. Without another word, Angel bit into his palm; roughly stroking the blood along his cock. Rubbing his bloody fingers against Wesley's entrance, he waited no longer before thrusting himself completely inside him. Mouth opening in a silent scream, Wesley couldn't process anything other than the white hot searing pain that flew up his spine; making his body shake in response. His breathing increased and tears tugged at the corners of his eyes. Wesley didn't know it could hurt so much, finally having what he had wanted for so many years. He didn't have much experience other than stretching done by his own hand. Taking a deep breath, he cracked open his eyes to stare straight at Angel whose face had switched back. He looked shocked, unsure what he should do.

'_Impatient idiot, of course he's a virgin.' _ He wanted to scold himself more, but Wesley's body was so hot around him; clenching down on his cock painfully. He took an unnecessary deep breath, bracing his forearms beside Wesley's head as he trailed soft kisses along his face.

"Sorry Wes, I wasn't thinking. I can stop." Wesley choked back a sob before wrapping his arms and legs tighter around Angel; causing another shooting pain up his spine.

"N-no, don't you dare. I've waited this l-long, I won't stop now." His breathing was still erratic, but slowly calming itself the longer Angel held still. He could feel the other throbbing deep inside his core and it reminded him that they were finally connected. The pain had become a dull, burning feeling but it would do.

"M-move." He bit out, flexing his legs around Angel. He stared at Wesley unsure, his demon still fighting to get out and fuck Wesley into the bed.

"If you don't move, maybe I'll get Rupert to finish what you can't." He knew it was a mistake to say when Angel's game face slipped over and a brutal fast pace began. Neither words nor sounds broke through him as his back came up off the bed to meet the angry, possessive thrusts.

"You will never say that again, do you hear me?! You are mine!" His demons rattled inside his brain, causing him to lose the will to want to control himself and pleasure Wesley just as much. He raked his nails along the man's sides, moving down to grip his hips. Wesley panted and moaned, feeling overwhelmed and joyous as Angel filled him over and over; every few thrusts brushing his prostate and making him see stars. He yanked Angel down into a deep kiss, fangs causing his lips to bleed which only caused Angel to attack his mouth just as fierce as he did his body. Wesley could feel his release rushing towards the surface, causing him to dig and drag his blunt nails along Angel's back.

"Close~ hah ah~! So close A-Angel please~" His body was shaking, painful and pleasurable nerves running through his body as Angel's thrusts became short and rapid. Not able to stop himself, Angel kissed Wesley one more time before thrusting his fangs into the man's shoulder as he came; his own orgasm rushing through him and filling Wesley up to the brink of overflowing. Deep breaths were ragged, Wesley not able to pull in enough oxygen fast enough to appease his body. He let his legs fall away from Angel but his arms stayed around his neck; blissful pleasure running along his brain as Angel licked the wound on his shoulder affectionately. Neither said anything as Angel slowly eased himself from Wesley's body, causing the man to flinch at the pain that resurfaced now that the bliss was fading. Pulling him up against his chest, he cradled Wesley to him as sleep fell over the man. Breathing in their scents mixed together, Angel couldn't help the fact but be overjoyed at his newly mated companion in his arms.

._._._._._._._._._.

Xander and Spike walked towards their apartment, hands locked together. Xander stayed plastered to Spike's side, never be too far away from him now-a-days. Neither questioned why, assuming it was the bond showing its strength in a time of comfort from the threat that Buffy caused. Nuzzling his face against Spike's arm, he hummed happily.

"Have I told you how happy I am that I showed up at your crypt drunk that night?" Spike laughed, stroking his thumb atop Xander's hand.

"No love, I don't believe you did. Nice to know though, I must agree that was a pretty happy night once we got everything squared away." Xander blushed at the remembrance of Spike eating him; making his blood immediately run hot.

"Well~ I'm thinking we should reenact that night; maybe find some other options we could have done." Spike could feel Xander's lust flow over him, causing his own cock to immediately harden full-mast.

"I believe that's a right good idea, pet. Let's see how many times I can make you scream my name." Without another word, Spike pulled Xander into his arms; kissing him deeply and flitting them inside the apartment building. From the shadows Buffy watched, a disgusted and furious look upon her face. They would both get what they deserved; it was only a matter of time now before she put Xander back in his place; along with Spike back at her feet.

* * *

:D so, so, what did you think!? Love to all of you who review & support me! Without you, I wouldn't even bother to continue posting! Hope you had a great start to a new year! -R.F.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi everyone! I am SO sorry this took so long! Between school and not finding the inspiration to write has bummed me out! :D So this evening I literally wrote this whole chapter out! (pats my own back) as well as finally deciding how KTRY will end! D: Before anyone gets sad, this will be longer than the 30 chapters I had hoped to stop at. So many new ideas just came up, but I hope you will enjoy this to the very end. Without further ado, here is chapter 27 in all it's glory!:)_

_Warnings: Pretty much all plot, with a little teeny smidgen of angst and a little hint about what's to come for our man Rupert Giles! :D (That is all thanks to **foxgoddess07** - this idea would not have come to life without you, so thanks again!)_

_Disclaimer: It is the bane of my existence to again remind you that I do not own BTVS nor do I make any money from writing this. Cause seriously, if I could, I'd write 24/7_

* * *

Xander woke early to shower, being distracted by Spike's touches and kisses and almost making himself late for the meeting Mr. Rex had set-up with the board regarding new layouts. Giving one last quick kiss to Spike, he rushed out the door and headed to his work truck before heading out. Arriving at the main building, he made his way to the 10th floor where all meeting about building and set-up were discussed. Apologizing for being the last one to arrive, he tried to hide a blush at the leering smile Rex sent him.

"Now that we are all here, let's begin. There's a few areas downtown that many creatures – and humans alike – wish to reside. Sadly, we have not extended our work into the area because of junkies. It could be costly, but many people are requesting livable accommodations in that area. Any suggestions or comments?" Rex stated, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't mean to sound negative sir, but I've lived here my whole life. Everything goes to shit in downtown, nothing gets built properly because the junkies trash it, hoping to find something profitable to sell. We could risk it, but we would be pushing out more money than we would probably bring in once the place is settled." One man stated from down at the end of the table. Xander cleared his throat before getting himself comfortable in his seat.

"Do you have something to say on the matter Xander?" Looking up when spoken too, he cleared his throat.

"I mean Mike has a point. It could cost us more money in the long run than we could make up, especially when you think about future damages that could be done by tenants or just junkies looking to smash or steal shit. If they can get their way into the building that it. Your reputation is well-known, I don't believe anyone is dumb enough – not even junkies mind you – to try to intentionally smash-up the site. If we can have more people working down there, we can get it done even faster; also cutting down chances of ruin and costs." Rex couldn't stop the giant grin from seeping on his face.

"I believe it's settled then. Let us continue to finish up the sites we have now, and then we shall work on setting up downtown. Have a good day gentlemen." Xander waited until everyone left the room before turning to face Rex, knowing he would want to speak with him.

"This is why I keep your around Xander. You're horribly intelligent, the men look up to you, and you know how to jump in and fix all my problems before they escalate." Xander couldn't stop the feeling of pride from bubbling up inside him.

"Thank you Mr. Rex, it means a lot to know I can do so much to help people."

"Of course Xander. So tell me, how are things with the in-law?" Rex chuckled softly at Xander's frustrated but endearing look.

"It's going alright. Actually, I had meant to speak to you about that. Buffy's younger sister Dawn has proved that Buffy has gone missing. No one has seen her, and Angel hasn't been able to find her. He mentioned trying downtown, since that's the one place we haven't checked yet. I wanted to see if you knew anything." Rex hummed in curiosity, sliding the papers on the table in front of him around.

"Yes, I'll look into it and see if my informants return with answers. I now have a question for you Xander – how are you?" Xander understood the implications behind his words, flushing softly when he remembered his and Spike's sex marathon they had continued late into the evening.

"Ah – I'm good, great actually. I'm staying with Spike now at the apartments, and everything has been good." Rex hummed his approval, eyes glancing back over at Xander many times before rising from his chair.

"Hate to cut this short but I have another meeting. You can head back home; everything around here is in tip-top shape. We'll have to catch drinks later next week." Xander smiled, rising as well.

"Of course, Mr. Rex; have a great weekend." Heading back to his truck, all Xander could think about was how badly he wanted Spike back inside of him.

'**Need mate little one, get us back home.' **_'What the hell is going on with me? This can't be healthy.' _**'Let me worry about it, just get us to our mate.' **With no more present questions, Xander quickly made his way back home and then wondered when he started putting Spike and home into the same group.

**_~KTRY~_**

Angel had gone through many buildings and demons; even some junkies he found out on the street but no one knew anything about Buffy.

'_It's like she's disappeared. I have to find her and straighten this out before someone gets hurt.' _Not able to help himself, his mind wondered back to his night spent with Wesley; and the two other rounds of sex they had afterwards. It felt so good to be wanted again, and not have to worry about losing his soul.

'_Maybe it has something to do with soul-mates?' _ He snorted uncharacteristically at the thought before continuing on his way day the street. He couldn't wait to get back to Wesley.

**_~KTRY~_**

Giles sat in his living room, sipping a glass of scotch neat from a small tumbler that rested in his palm. It was hard doing all of this still. When he became excommunicated from the Watcher's, he expected to live happily; if only slightly normal. He couldn't find it in himself to leave those he had come to consider his children. They all meant so much to him, and made him proud everyday; especially Buffy. He felt his throat get tight when he thought about her recently.

'_I don't know how this happened. I don't know why she didn't think she could talk to me.' _ A part of him felt as though he failed his duty in more ways than one. He wanted to help her but he could not disregard all that she had done. Finishing off his 5th glass of the evening, he moved on to his 6th; his mind hazy and feelings raging. The sudden knock at his door made him blink a few times, before sipping his fresh glass and sitting it at the table. No one was supposed to be coming by, so in natural survival reaction, Giles picked up an axe half his size he kept by the door. Opening it, he blinked in surprised before lowering the weapon when Xander's boss – Mr. Rex? – he believed his name was; grinning at him.

"Sorry to bother you so late in the evening, Mr. Giles; but I have some news regarding your Slayer that I thought would be best to deliver to you. Xander and William were…busy, so to speak." Giles immediately knew what he was referring too and tried to ban the thoughts from his head. Too late. Groaning, he stepped back and let the man in before shutting the door.

"Would you like a drink?" Giles asked politely, voice not slurred but eyes hazy from the alcohol. Rex watched him closely, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack before making his way to the couch. The arm chairs nearby were all stacked with books.

"Yes, that would be nice please, thank you." Giles nodded, heading over to the cabinet.

"Scotch, Whiskey, or Bourbon?" Rex smiled in the man's decent taste in liquor; Xander must have spent a lot of time around him growing up.

"Bourbon, please. So tell me, what are all these books for? Researching something?" Giles handed him his glass, bringing the canter of bourbon over incase he wished for more. Sipping his own drink once more, he cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses.

"Always researching something. Anything new can come up and I try to keep up to date; makes life safer." Rex watched his face and movements as he spoke, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Yes, you are very protective of those you hold dear to you, Mr. Giles. Xander looks up to you as a father figure. I find it very pleasant that in the midst of things, he has had such a strong man to look after him." Giles flushed at the compliment, clearing his throat once more.

"Yes, well, I've always seen Xander as a son. I am very proud of everything he accomplishes with his life. He is very bright when he wishes to be." Rex chuckled softly, finishing his glass before nodding his thanks when Giles refilled it.

"Quite so. To bring up what I came here for originally, Xander mentioned no one had been able to locate the Slayer. I had some contacts look around downtown and she has been spotted many times; sadly in the seeder part of the town." Giles frowned, leaning before and resting his elbows on his knees as he listened to Rex speak.

"Has Buffy gotten involved in things that I'd rather not know about?"

"Possibly. She has picked up a nasty habit of pills, and is selling drugs to junkies. It gives her a thrill, money for her new addiction, and I'm assuming gives her time to plan just what she wants to do against Spike and Xander. I'm almost positive she knows they are together; and living together now at that." Giles felt his face fall, his palms growing sweaty. He couldn't believe it. Buffy had many bad moments growing up; many Slayers did but this – this was unacceptable.

"I…see. What do you believe should be done then? Obviously it is something off scale since you came to me first, before Xander." Rex was pleasantly surprised at Giles' perception; even with as intoxicated as he was. The man wasn't only attractive, he was quite brilliant.

"Yes, the plan was to have Angel speak with her; threaten her if required. I do not believe these plans will be efficient any longer. I feel she has 'fallen' too far from what she use to believe and I am positive she will do anything to bring Xander and Spike back down where she believes they belong." Giles felt his heart thudding louder in his chest.

'_He…he wants to kill her?'_

"No my dear Mr. Giles, I do not wish to kill her. At least, not unless it is inevitable. I only wish to disperse a threat to what I hold dear, you understand I'm sure." Giles could only nod in stunned silence. He did know, he would do anything for those he considered his children.

'_Buffy__** is **__ your child - not anymore.' _ His brain coped out. Taking a deep breath and downing the rest of his drink, he conceded that there was nothing he could do to change this man's mind.

"Alright then, tell me what you want to do?" Being intoxicated, he didn't even question that Mr. Rex had read his mind.

"We need to corner her, over power her. Give her an ultimatum that will decide her life, as well as the lives of those she threatens. If she will not comply to leave town, I will have her killed off regardless of what anyone says. If she leaves peacefully, I will not bother with her." Giles felt his throat constrict but swallowed it back.

"…I understand. When will you tell the others?"

"I was going to ask you set up a meeting tomorrow evening and we could discuss the plans for what should occur and when." Refilling his and Rex's glass once more, he nodded.

"I can do that. Thank you, for being honest with me tonight with your information and your plans; it is highly appreciated." Rex did feel slightly bad, with his hard Giles was taking the information; but ignored that ridiculous notion. Things had to be done, and he would do them according to his wants. Eyeing Giles, he sat his now empty glass down.

"If that will be all, Mr. Giles, I believe I will head out. Thank you for the drinks; it was very nice chatting with you." Feeling somewhat embolden by the alcohol, Giles let himself finally freely think how gorgeous the man – demon – in front of him looked. The man was taller, taller than him by a good 5 inches. He had shoulder length, golden hair that looked like spun silk. What attracted him to Giles the most was his eyes – how undeniably gorgeous and breath-taking they were. A haze of violet-gray with an almost black-blue filling around the rim of his eye. Stopping in front of Rex in the doorway, Giles reached out to touch him without thinking. Not making a comment, Rex only looked down at Giles' hand that rested almost on his clavicle; then looked right back up into his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Giles?"

"Call me Rupert, please." He breathed out, leaning in and brushing his lips along Rex's. Not able to stop himself, he captured the mans lips in a demanding kiss; slipping his tongue into his mouth quickly. Giles moaned, allowing passage into his oral cavity; his other hand moving to Rex's chest. Moving both hands up to his shoulders, he stood slightly on his tip-toes to try to hold his ground during the kiss. He felt as if he was getting swept away, and his soul was being taken. Pulling back and leaving soft nips along Rex's lips; his cheeks were flushed as he panted, kiss-swollen lips being licked at random. Rex's eyes were unable to stop trailing the motion as he looked at Giles.

"Rupert then, I insist you call me Remin." Giles' cheeks turned a darker shade of red and he tugged at his own lip.

"Remin…I believe I would like to kiss you again. Along with other unmentionable things I would like you to do to my body. I think that means you should leave." Rex allowed his hands to follow along the frame of Giles' body; causing a lustful shiver to overcome him.

"The things I would do to your body, Rupert, would have you refusing to let me leave. See you tomorrow." Nipping at Rupert's lip, Remin winked at him before leaving without another word.

* * *

_:D I know I'm a bitch for stopping it there, right - right?! I just wanted to give y'all a little taste of what is to possibly come to happen to our wonderful ex-Watcher. Lemme know what you think! -R.F._


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey there! Now before you all decide to kill me, I had not planned this chapter to end this way. I was just typing it all just came out on its own. Don't fret, I will do my best to get another chapter up this weekend to ease the ache of this depressing chapter. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend._

_Warnings: Extreme ANGST! I don't even like to look at stuff like this, but for some reason I wrote it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make profit from writing this_

* * *

Willow had arrived at the Magic Shop earlier in the day to run her shift. Giles was normally there before her, but he had called to let her know he would be in later; as well as they meeting they would have tonight regarding Buffy. Wesley had come by earlier in the day, cheeks flushed and clothes askew from Angel's parting gift before they would see one another tonight. He had known Wesley really wanted to look at the new supplies in the Magic Shop so he let him go, plans of ravishing him being put on hold until tonight. Xander had called Willow, asking about what had gone on and she relayed all the messages; reminding him and Spike not to be late tonight – which Spike promptly replied through the phone that he would make sure he 'shagged Xander good and hard' to keep him calm. Knowing the embarrassment it would cause her friend, she shortly hung up afterwards; finishing catering to the group of teens that had come through for some of their weekly herbs.

"You all have a great day, let me know if you need me to pre-order you anything next time."

"Thanks Willow!" One of the girls called back, stepping out the door with her three friends. Looking back up towards the second-floor, she watched Wesley move between rows and stacks of books; completely immersed. A huge grin smothered her face. Everything was going so well for everyone. She and Tara were better than ever, Xander had a wonderful bonding with Spike; hell, even Angel finally nabbed Wesley it seemed.

'_Now to just find someone for Giles.' _ She really did care for Giles, as she was sure Xander did just as much. The man taught them a lot, and had always been there for them growing up on the Hell Mouth. Life would have been so much more different without him. A frown fell upon her face.

'_And Buffy…what are we going to do about you? What happened to make you this way?' _ A part of her was highly disappointed that she didn't notice the changes her friend went through; and it now left them with the ultimatum that someone could get killed. Wiping down the glass counters to pass time, and try to keep her mind off of the more disheartening moments as of late; she wondered if she should go by to check up on Dawn – maybe cook her dinner.

"Wesley, have you found anything fascinating yet?" Willow called out, the need to make conversation bubbling under the surface.

"Why yes Willow, I have. It's such an astonishing tome on the mating concepts and feeding habits of Jurinae." Willow chuckled, shaking her head.

'_Only you Wesley could find that wonderful.'_

_**~KTRY~**_

Xander lay pressed up against Spike's body; other men completely naked after another recent romp. He wasn't feeling as needy anymore, or as hot for Spike's touch as he had been. Not that he didn't want him anymore that would have been impossible. Now it just didn't seem like he'd die without it.

"What're you thinking about love?" Spike rumbled in his ear softly, placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder. Xander sighed happily, relaxing even more in to the loving embrace.

"Nothing really, just how much I love being with you. The way you make me feel. How I know I'll never be tired of you." Spike felt his chest tighten, in reaction, he tightened his hold on Xander's body.

"Glad to know that, pet. I feel the same." He concluded after, placing even more affectionate kisses along Xander's flesh. A small purr bubbled up in his throat, causing his to wiggle into Spike more.

"I'm very happy like this, happier than I can ever remember being in a long time. It's just…something's wrong. It's been…too quiet. I know that seems strange but nothing's happened. Buffy hasn't made an appearance, there hasn't been too many high level demons passing through. It's like a blockage is happening. I don't know, maybe I'm just getting anxious and over thinking everything." Spike stroked his hand down Xander's side, humming softly.

"You're fine love, I understand. Everything is strange as of recent. The whole Slayer thing will be solved soon enough, and then you won't have to worry about it anymore. As for the high level demons, some have actually passed through, but without the blonde bint skulking around, they feel no need to challenge anyone. Don't fret on it too much pet, everything will work itself out fine." Staying silent, Xander made sure not a single inch was between them.

'_Why doesn't it seem like it will though? Why do I feel like something terrible is about to happen?' _**'I don't know pup, hopefully it's just a bad feeling.'**

_**~KTRY~**_

Everyone was inside the Magic Shop; the store had closed an hour early for their meeting. Giles leaned up against the counter, staying away from everyone but still being social enough that it didn't seem abnormal. Angel sat next to Willow, having pulled Wesley on his lap possessively. This of course caused Spike to start throwing out teasing insults, making the younger ex-Watcher. Xander just rolled his eyes in good humor, glancing over to Giles in worry every few minutes. He didn't want to say this, because it sounded really strange; but ever since his sex craze had passed his sense of smell has gotten intense. So saying everything smelled 'more', was an understatement. It was like their emotions were turned into scents. Lust, happiness, embarrassment, humor, confusion, anger – everything seemed to float in the air.

"What are we waiting for Giles?" Snapping his eyes up to Xander, he tried to hold the blush back from his face as he cleared his throat.

"Your boss, Mr. Rex, will be coming to the meeting. He is the one who asked me to set it up." Xander frowned a bit, a little upset that Mr. Rex hadn't called him.

"Sorry I am late gentleman, demons – m'lady." Mr. Rex said with a smile to Willow, shutting the door behind him before taking his coat off and hooking it to a coat rack in the corner. Xander caught it but he was sure no one else did. Mr. Rex and Giles had made eye contact and Giles had blushed – blushed! Suddenly, the strong scent of arousal and confusion hit the air.

"Oh my god your joking!" Xander about fell out of Spike's lap, his face struck almost in horror.

'_Ew! G-man is like my Dad, I don't wanna feel his lust for my boss.' _Xander could hear his demon laughing softly, teasing him about his lust for Spike. Remin sent Xander a grin with a chuckle. Everyone looked at him confused, even Giles, before he rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously.

"Ha-ha, sorry you guys, just thought of something random is all." Willow sent him a small glare, letting him know she didn't believe a word. Angel and Wesley brushed it off, and Spike sent him a look letting him know they would talk about it later.

"I called this meeting because my men have found your Slayer. She has been located in the nastier parts of downtown, selling drugs to junkies to feed her boredom and pay for her addiction. From what I have gathered, she started taking pills almost a month ago. I cannot find a reason to correlate this with recent events, but it is none-the-less information I felt was relevant." Everyone was stunned silent, especially Xander. Looking to Giles, he knew Rex must have told him before hand since the man seemed very downcast.

'_They must have talked about something else as well.' _**'You could be wrong and they did something other than talk pup.' **

Xander blushed before blocking the demon out, asking what they would have to do now with this information.

"I feel that having Angel talk to her will accomplish nothing. Mainly because she will not listen to reason, but because he is now mated to a man would also seem to make the situation worse. I could be wrong but I think I should handle the situation from here."

"I don't wish to be rude Mr. Rex,-"Remin cut him off "-Xander, please call me Remin." Sighing Xander nodded his head.

"Remin, I don't mean to undermine. I'm not Buffy's biggest fan as of late, but at one time, she was important to me. If anyone is going to talk to her, I'm going to."

"Like bloody hell you will!"

"Spike, I'm not a damn child! I can handle myself!"

"Really? You couldn't hold your own to her when she was sober and you wanna take her on when she's doped?! Have you lost your mind you twit!"

"In case you didn't notice, I had Angel on his ass the moment he touched you and you wanna tell me I can't handle myself?!" Xander snarled, fangs coming out and eyes swirling to their golden-silver sheen. Angel sat back shocked just as much as everyone else, except Remin.

"_**I am not a goddamn pup and I will not be treated as if I'm wet behind my ears. You may be my dominant, but I am your equal. I will be respected!" **_Spike as well as everyone else was even more shocked by the rage, yet underlying hurt; everyone except Remin of course.

"I don't want to watch you die, can't you understand that?! If that bitch had the chance, she'd rip you apart!" Willow felt her heart ache softly at the obvious fear that Spike didn't wish to display.

"_**If you believe that bitch can get past my claws, you doubt my ability. Doubting my ability makes me believe you doubt my worth. **_**Which leaves me with the question – did you ever even want me as an equal or am I just your fuck-toy?" **Giles, Willow, and Angel couldn't stop the utter horror that appeared on their faces as Xander's voice faded away and only the demon remained. Spike looked utterly dismayed, not able to form words.

"If you…honestly think I don't care about you, after everything, then I don't even know why I'm here anymore." The room was sickeningly silent, no one able to speak; only stand back and watch as they both fell apart.

"**Then maybe you should leave, and not come back until you do." **The ultimatum hung in the air, leaving a nasty taste in everyone's mouths. Without another word, Spike stormed out; not looking back. Everyone looked over to Remin, who stared at the demon with a blank face.

"I wish to know if you said those things with Xander's permission." His order cut the silence like a knife, and the demon whipped around with a snarl.

"**Xander isn't the only individual in this mating. My say is just as important as his." **Remin stayed silent, nodding his head slowly.

"You're right; I know that even if no one else does. You also know that what you just did is going to break Xander's heart. We both know that Spike is not going to come back until you apologize, and I don't see you doing that anytime soon." They could all hear the demon growling in his throat, his shoulders shaking.

"**If the bastard can try to pup me and then treat me like I'm just meant to warm his bed then he deserves it." **Leaving everyone is shock at the fact that Xander had the ability to get pregnant, and obviously just went through a heat cycle explained a lot. Suddenly Xander's eyes bled back to its chocolate brown.

"R-Remin? Willow, Giles? What's going on? Where's Spike?" They could see the panic starting to surface, his chest rising and falling heavily in his anxiety.

"Xander…your demon wasn't pleased with Spike and said some very harsh things. He's left and I don't think he's coming back for some time." The loud pitiful whimper that left Xander made all of them hurt deep. His face was in utter devastation, and tears streamed down his face.

"Left? He's l-left? No, he wouldn't do that!" Xander yelled, threading his fingers through his hair. Willow bit her lip, her own tears falling down her face as she watched Xander fall apart.

"Xander, you have to understand-" "No!" He took a step back from everyone, body still shaking. Xander didn't want anyone to touch him, only Spike.

"He wouldn't just leave me like that! I know he wouldn't!" The pitiful whine in his throat made even Angel feel sick to his stomach at the sight of someone he recently saw build himself up just to crash back down.

"I have to find him. I have to find him and explain!" Xander turned to run out the door, and to the shock of everyone; Angel was next to him in a split second with his arm around his waist.

"Leave him for a while Xander, he'll be fine."

"No! I can't leave him! Angel please let me go, let me go to him! I have to be with Spike!" Everyone turned away, not able to bear the sight anymore as Angel held him close.

"I'm going to take Xander to our hotel and try to calm him. I'll be in touch with you all later."

"Angel please! He needs to know how much I love him! I have to go to him!" Angel had Xander out of the Magic Shop and back to his hotel in no time. Laying the man down on his bed, he continued to watch Xander sob and lose himself in the sorrow of knowing that Spike might not come back.

'_I may not have liked him much, but no one deserves this.'_

* * *

_I'm so sorry! T-T I about died writing this but it just happened & I didn't know how to stop it! D: Don't hate me! Lemme know what you think! -R.F._


	29. Chapter 29

_I feel so bad about the last chapter! I don't even like to read stuff like that but for some reason my mind just makes me write it on occasion I can't promise this chapter is that much better, but it's slowly headed into the direction of being better. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, you really make writing this story worth it._

_Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, teeny tiny bit of fluff, violence_

_Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make a profit from writing this_

* * *

Almost a week has passed, and no one has seen Spike. No one had gone by his and Xander's apartment; no one even thought about mentioning it. Xander was staying at Angel and Wesley's hotel. A part of Angel was frustrated by this, wanting to be with his new mate. Yet, a part of him ached for Xander. The man seemed so lost without Spike, barely functioning. He didn't even seem like the person everyone had come to know better over the past few weeks.

"We have to do something Angel, look at him. He won't eat, doesn't sleep. He lays there like the world has disappeared." Angel kept his eyes on Xander the whole time Wesley spoke, reaching out and taking the man's hand in his own.

"His world has disappeared Wes. Spike was – is – his everything. Being mated is serious, and he's just left him. I can understand why, but even Spike must know that this will damage Xander in ways that no one but him can fix." Finally looking at Wesley, he brushed his hand along his cheek.

"I can assure you I would be the same way he is now if you left." The silence that followed after Angel's words made the air even thicker. Blushing deeply, Wesley pressed Angel's palm harder to his face.

"I won't ever leave Angel, promise." Closing his eyes, he tried to fight off the pain he felt coming from Xander in waves.

_**~KTRY~**_

Cleaning up and filing away the last of the paperwork from the evening, Giles leaned up against the counter and tried to fight back the tears. Buffy was officially gone, Xander was falling apart. Watching the boy grow into a man, then to watch him slowly break the week before almost killed him. It wasn't right and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He'd gone on patrols, hoping to find Spike in the process but the vampire was nowhere to be found.

"Everything will work out as it should." Whipping around at the sound of the voice, Giles quickly turned back away as he wiped the tears from his face.

"If it is then Spike would be back already and Xander would be better." He bit out, voice rough from crying and exhaustion. Remin walked over to the counter where Giles stood, silently putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It will get better, I promise. You just have to give it time." Turning and pressing his face into Remin's chest, Giles took shaky breaths.

"Don't say anything more please." Remin could smell the liquor on the man pressed against him and was more than surprised that he would be running his store intoxicated like he was. The man seemed like he had more control, more long-term morals that would prevent him from doing things like this. Wrapping his arms around him, he pressed his face into Giles' hair.

"Alright Rupert, let's get you home." Remin put his own jacket around Giles and lead him out of the shop.

_**~KTRY~**_

"Where is she?! I know that stupid cunt is around here and you will tell me!" Spike snarled, slamming the man up against the wall harder by his throat. He'd already broken the man's arm and given him a bad concussion.

"I-I don't know any blonde chick I swear!" Spike's game face slipped on and the junkie shrieked in fear.

"I swear I dunno man! I buy from some guy! If anyone would know about anyone selling, it'd be him!"

"Then where is this fellow, huh?" Spike grinned, keeping his grip firm.

"I-I dunno. He meets up with me on the west side of 3rd every Saturday of the month. I swear I don't know!" The guy wailed, body shaking in fear for his life. Spike slammed up him up against the wall a few more times, causing the man's skull to crack and blood to flow out.

"Worthless," he spit as he tossed the guy into a pile of trash cans. He'd been looking all week for the Slayer; and no one would tell him anything. They all said the same thing, about some man they meet up with casually. He needed to kill her. Spike knew if he got rid of her, Xander would get the stupid notions out of his head about his worth. Fighting off the pain that filled him when he thought of his mate, he continued on his way to the next junkie.

'_I'll find you Buffy and when I do – your life will end.'_

_**~KTRY~**_

Remin had taken Giles back to his own home, before turning around and taking him to his own apartment when the man said he didn't wanna be alone tonight. Silently leading them into the elevator, he kept his arm around him while Giles leaned against his side. Hitting the very top floor, he led him into his penthouse, taking his jacket from him before hanging it up.

"Why don't you take a shower, clear your head? I'll fix you a drink before putting you to bed." Not willing to argue with the man who had taken such good care of him, Giles just nodded and made his way down the hall where Remin told him the bathroom would be. Shedding his clothes and stepping under the hot spray; his mind swirled with everything that was happening. Nothing was supposed to turn out this way. Even when he found out Xander and Spike mated, he had been a little shocked. Seeing Xander so happy with the vampire though had pushed all his fears away. Now they were all resurfacing. Whether the mating was the cause of the demon inside Xander, Xander himself was such a wonderful person. He trusted those he cared about completely and stayed by their sides no matter what. Now, now he didn't see any of that in Xander and it was all because of the stupid demon.

_("__**If the bastard can try to pup me and then treat me like I'm just meant to warm his bed then he deserves it."**__)_

Thinking back to what Xander's demon said made him flinch slightly. He never even thought about that, and being faced with the possibility that Xander could end up pregnant scared him a bit; especially since Spike had just disappeared.

'_His demon said try to pup him, that doesn't mean he did, does it?' _ Feeling himself getting worked up, Giles jumped in shock when the bathroom door opened.

"It is just me, Rupert. I am laying some clothes on the counter for you. I will be in the living room when you are finished." Silently shutting the door behind him, Remin left him alone once more. Finishing the shower, he got dressed before heading into the living room. Taking the glass of scotch handed to him, Giles nodded a silent thanks before sitting on the couch. Remin sat next to him, sipping his own glass.

"I am here if you wish to talk about anything." Remin put out, sitting his glass on the table as he crossed his feet. Giles glanced over to him, before clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses.

"Xander says he doesn't know actually what you're capable of, but to have been alive as long as Angel – if not longer – must make you very powerful." Remin only nodded his head to agree, waiting for him to continue.

"So tell me, you must know things no one else does. Will everything truly work out the way it should?" Giles looked up into Remin's eyes and could feel himself getting lost again. Remin stared back, holding back from reaching out and touching Giles.

"Yes, it will. It's true I know things other don't, but something I just can't talk about; I'm sure you understand. Don't fret over the small facts; just know that everything will work out as it should."

'_What if that means that someone else important dies?' _

"People die all the time Rupert, it's a part of life; you know this. Don't let these fears clear your judgment. Relax, Xander will be alright." Quickly looking at Remin, he adjusted his glasses again.

"That is the second time you've read my mind, do you do that often?" Remin chuckled softly, leaning back on the couch to relax.

"No, I actually try not to do it at all but sometimes I don't pay attention to my field, I apologize."

"It's quite alright, just slightly unexpected." Finishing off his glass, Giles looked back at Remin.

"Will you read my mind now?" Remin looked up at him from where he was laid back against the couch.

"Not if you are willing to tell me instead." Not sure where he gained the courage, Giles climbed into Remin's lap. Quickly rising and putting his hands on Rupert's hips; Remin looked deep into his eyes.

"I will not stop if you start this. I'll never let you go; you know this." Giles bit his lip, his eyes roaming down to Remin's.

"I know, and I don't want you too." Leaning down to kiss the taller man, Remin quickly leaned forward and connected their lips in a deep kiss. Putting his arms around Remin's neck, he couldn't stop the moan that left him when the man – demons – nails dug into the flesh at his hips through the thin t-shirt he wore. Growling into the kiss, he stood quickly and made his way down the hallway.

"You're mine now Rupert." Remin hissed against the man's lips, trailing rough kisses down his neck as he laid him out on the bed. Giles stared up at him in lust filled eyes, lips swollen.

"I'd have it no other way Remin."

_**~KTRY~**_

Xander stared at the wall lifelessly, ignoring his demon rambling off to him. They'd had the same conversation every day, but it didn't matter. He just wanted his mate back. Blocking out Wesley and Angel talking, he knew he needed to leave soon. He was taking up their space, and their time; something he seemed to always be bad at doing.

'_Maybe Buffy was right. I'll never be good at anything. I'll never be good enough for anyone.' _**'Don't you dare believe anything that bitch says. You are amazing Xander, otherwise I wouldn't be a part of you.' **Xander blocked the sound of Auksinė Sidabrinė talking to him. Over the week that Spike had been gone, Xander had named the demon inside of him since just telling him to shut up all the time became annoying. Not knowing anything about the demons true origin or likeness, Xander named him after his eyes – Golden Silver. Spike had told him what his demons eyes looked like and how soul-sucking they were. Thinking about Spike made his chest ache and his eyes burn.

"Angel? Can I speak to you for a moment?" His voice was raw from crying and lack of use but he finally decided what he would do. If he didn't, he'd go insane waiting. Coming across the room when he was called, he sat on the edge of the bed; Xander still facing away.

"Yes Xander, what is it?"

"I'm leaving; I just thought I would thank you for everything you've done for me." Angel was shocked to say the least, unsure where to start.

"Leaving? Sunnydale? Xander, you don't need to do that. Spike will come back." He saw the man visibly flinch at the vampire's name. Biting his lip, he waited for Xander to speak.

"I can't keep staying here; it's unfair to you and Wesley. He did what he felt was needed; I can't hold that against him. I'm not leaving Sunnydale, but I can't stay here, you understand?" Angel sighed, reluctantly reaching out his hand to touch Xander's arm. The man flinched away from him, and he only sighed louder.

"I understand Xander, but you aren't being a burden. We only want to make sure you're going to be ok." Slowly sitting up, Xander stretched out his muscles he hadn't used all week.

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be alright. I'm gonna finish this once and for all and if you even think about stopping me, don't think I won't lay you back on the floor like last time." Making his way to the door, Angel stood quickly.

"Xander, don't be stupid. You won't find her." Xander glanced back over his shoulder at Angel and the vampire's chest tightened at the mess that Xander looked like.

"Of course I'll find her, that's what she's been waiting for." Without another word, Xander left. He would stop back by the apartment, change his clothes, and then head out for downtown. Almost two weeks ago he could have sworn he'd caught Buffy's scent by the apartment, but he believed it paranoia. Now he knew that she'd been waiting to make a move, but he'd make it first. Once he dealt with Buffy, Spike would have no choice but to accept him as his equal and return. If he didn't, well – he'd deal with that when the time came.

* * *

_There is it! Two chapters in two days! I'm gonna do my best to keep up with this because it is edging it's way to a close. Also - Auksinė Sidabrinė - is Lituanian and as stated in the story, means Golden Silver. I thought it fit ^^' Lemme know what you think! -R.F._


	30. Chapter 30

_Just wanna thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, they totally make my day every time I get an email about anything involving my stories. I can't believe I've finally hit ch 30. I never believed this story would get to this point, and I have you all to thank - so thank you! :) Posting this now because final exams are this week before a tough term starts the week after, I hope to be done with this by mid-feb if not sooner._

_Warnings: MAN SEX! :3 First thing too 3 Also some bits of fluff, some violence, and some language_

_Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS nor do I make profit from writing this_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Waking up slowly, Giles groaned heavily at the thick taste of cotton in his mouth. He'd gone to bed without drinking water after drinking all day again. Knowing it would be best to get water before his stomach unsettled, his eyes snapped open in attentiveness when he recalled exactly what happened last night.

'_My god, I acted like a raunchy harlot.' _He felt his cheeks grow hot as the realization seeped in that it must be Remin's arm tucked snugly around his waist.

'_Oh lord, we're still naked as the day we were born.' _Feeling the tips of his ears grow hot, he gently cleared his throat; hoping to gather the attention of the man who slept soundly behind him but not wanting to really talk about what happened. Oh there was no memory loss from last night. Even if he thought about forgetting, his body ached in such a pleasant way from the things that had been done to it.

"Good morning, 'Ru; I see you're awake finally." Stiffening slightly, Giles felt him so lack when the demon pressed rough yet gentle kisses along his bare shoulder.

"G-good morning, Remin, I suppose I don't need to ask about last night." The resounding chuckle he felt against his back made him blush; along with the hardness he felt pressing into his lower back.

"Mmm, unless you'd like every detail to satisfy your needs, I don't believe it'll be necessary for questions." Remin's lips began to brush kisses along the skin, many marks littering the tan body tucked up against his body. Giles had been more than responsive last night, and he would be a liar if he didn't wish for round two.

"If you want to keep your rear intact this morning, I would recommend not wiggling so much; you're making me quite excited." The teasing lit in Remin's tone made him flush more and stop moving. It wasn't a purposed action, he was just trying to get comfortable with the cock – he felt as if his face might melt off – pressed against him.

"Q-quite sorry about that, I'll stop." Quickly turning Giles around to face him, Remin locked his lips to the other mans. Becoming swiftly lost in the kiss, Giles wrapped his arms around Remin's neck to keep him where he wanted. Not able to help his responses, he had spread his legs for the demon to settle between them. Two raw gasps filled the air with harsh breathing as their bare flesh made contact once more. It was just as enthralling as last night, and both of them were now sober. Latching on the bruised lips below him, Remin bucked his hips up in a circled motion against Giles' own. Their erections slid along one another, pre-cum making them glide along one another swiftly.

"Hah~ R-Rem' I-nyah~" Giles couldn't formulate words. Between the friction and breath-taking kisses, he felt wrecked; yet his body craved more.

"You shall have it Ru', patience." Remin cooed to him, nipping roughly at the chest before him as his hands retraced memorized patterns from only hours ago. Giles shivered under the touch, watching with lidded eyes and moans and Remin taunted him. It was torture, going through this all over again; especially now that his mind was clear. Nothing he could do could encourage him to stop this, he needed something all along and Remin was filling it. Biting back moans and whimpers as Remin's mouth wrapped around him; his back arched high off the bed as fangs grazed his cock.

"Oh fuck Remin!" Giles gasped, chest rising like mad as his hips thrusted up into the hot, wet orifice surrounding him wholly. Not able to stop himself, his hands tangled in the silken locks that brushed his thighs as his hips continued with a mind of their own. The unexpected penetration below caused him to squeak in an embarrassed way as another moan ripped from his throat when Remin kept swallowing him whole. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done this, let alone bottomed to someone. Before he could even comprehend the situation, Remin had stretched him with all three fingers before pulling away entirely.

"No~!" The way his voice broke made him flush deeper as his hips jerked up for some sort of stimulation. Chuckling darkly, Remin slid his hands along Giles' legs, bringing them to hand over his elbows as his cock pressed to Giles' hole.

"You're going to like this love." Without another word, Remin snapped his hips forward to bring him hilt-deep in Giles'. A silent scream escaped him as his body arched in shock from the penetration. Remin was way bigger than his three fingers and the burn felt amazing. Grinding his hips down with a whimper, Remin quickly leaned forward to connect their mouths as he began a fast pace; cock slamming deep with every thrust.

"Fuck~ f-fuck Rem'-oh bloody god!" Giles screamed out the moment Remin's cock slammed into his prostate, making him grind down into the thrusts harder. Grinning widely, Remin aimed for the same spot as he continued his rapid pace. His cock throbbed heavily from the tightness that surrounded him, the heat only making it harder to hold back.

"Gonna fill you Ru', gonna let everyone know who exactly you belong you." Sweat soaked his temples, turning his hair to the shade of a beginning fall sunset. Hearing that Remin was going to cum inside of him, made Giles' last reserve snap as his climax racked his body. A loud moan of Remin's name escaped him as ropes of cum jerked from his cock without a single touch. Growling when Giles' clamped down around him, Remin kept thrusting as to keep his seed in as deep as possible. Both trying to catch their breath, Remin let Giles' legs down as he maneuvered them into a comfortable position; yet left it so he could stay inside of him. Pressing his face into Remin's neck, Giles felt unimaginable joy fill him. For the first time in a long time he finally had something that was just his, no one else's. He'd be damned if that was going to be taken from him as well.

'_Never again will I lose something so important.' _ Not willing to let his new lover know he heard, Remin hid a grin in Giles' hair as he held the man who clung to him.

'_You never will again, Rupert.'_

_**~KTRY~**_

The moment the sun had left the sky, Angel bolted from the hotel in search of Spike. He didn't want to force the other vampire into action but it seemed like Xander left him no choice.

'_No matter how strong he thinks he is; Buffy will do some serious damage as well.' _Having told Wesley his plan, he had the other man get everyone else together to meet up at the Magic Box for when he found Spike. He could only hope that it took Xander a while longer to find Buffy. Trying every place he thought he might find Spike, he was quite surprised to see his Grande Childe tormenting a junkie for information. Slamming Spike up against the wall, he sent a glare to the junkie to run before they were left alone.

"Get the fuck offa' me Peaches before I really give you something to get your panties in a twist about." Angel sent the younger vampire a nasty glare before slamming him harder to the wall.

"How about you pull your head out of your ass and listen to what I have to say first?"

"I don't give a damn what you have to say!"

"What if it has something to do with Xander?" Seeing the blonde vampire freeze, he didn't let his grin spread across his face. No matter how angry or hurt Spike was, Xander always would be his first worry.

"Where is he?" His voice was hollow as he stared straight into Angel's eyes.

"He left the hotel earlier after a week of nothing. Said he knew where to find Buffy, and that she'd been waiting for him. I couldn't stop him, and I have no idea where he is. I need you to find him Spike." Feeling his dead heart almost fall-out, he gripped hard on Angel's wrists.

"Let me go, I have to find him."

"No Spike, listen. We need to go back to the Magic Box first, make a plan."

"There is no plan if my mate is out all alone with a crazy bitch who would love nothing more than to stick him with a pike for her amusement! Let me go Sire, please!" Hearing Spike use his proper station and the look upon his face, he released him; but not letting him go completely.

"Go to him, but you better answer me when I come looking for you." With a swift nod, Spike was gone before Angel could say anything more.

_**~KTRY~**_

Xander had gone by the apartment, not letting the knowledge that Spike wasn't there and might not ever be again cloud his judgment. Changing into beige, baggy cargo pants; he also slipped on a plain black t-shirt that was tight enough not to hinder his movements. Leaving right after he strolled down the street towards the cemetery; shocked that he didn't think of it sooner. Buffy wouldn't have stayed there in the beginning, knowing that they would check their often. After the heat died down, she'd stay in the most inconspicuous place – Spike's old mausoleum. Arriving to the graveyard quickly, he scanned every inch as he made his way there. Not even knocking, he easily pushed the door open.

"I was wondering when you would come looking for me. I'm surprised it took you this long to find me. What's the matter Xan, demon bite your tongue out?" The nasty sneer on Buffy's face made his stomach turn. This was not someone he knew and use to care about. This person before him was a stranger.

"I had more important things to do then follow you around, but I'm here now. Why don't we take this outside and finish this here and now?"

"Oh~ Xander's got a back-bone now. Must have been from taking it in the ass. Tell me Xander, how does it feel to be a vampire's bitch?"

"I don't know Buffy, you tell me – you went through it first." Watching the girl he once held dear to him rise quickly, he casually turned and made his way out into the graveyard. Buffy followed, shutting the mausoleum behind her.

"Here's the deal: whoever wins, get to do with Spike whatever they want and the loser; well the loser dies." Buffy added an evil glint to her eyes. Xander just stared at her blandly, his entire being worn out from being away from Spike.

"Sure, whatever you want, but just so you know – I don't plan on losing."

"Guess we'll see about that, prepare to die."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! I know, I know! I'm such an evil bitch for leaving it here, but come on, did you really expect me to give it all away now? The fight scene I am determined to be bad-ass and well I'm drunk as hell right now. (Btw, I totally typed this chapter up in less than 30 mins and for a drunk person, I consider that beast!) :) Lemme know! -R.F._


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey Everyone! :D So exciting news, this is the LONGEST chapter of KTRY & it is the LAST chapter! That's right, this story is on complete! I can't believe I reached this point, nor can I thank all of you enough who have followed this story. You all made writing this worth it, even on the bad days. I am so glad to say this is my very first story posted & I completed it too! (happy dance) So, on with the always, all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!_

_Warnings: Violence, language, smexy time with our two favorite boys...& a surprise at the end ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS but I truly wish I did :)_

* * *

Xander wiped the blood from his mouth, his ribs aching from a sharp kick Buffy delivered to his left side. The pain didn't bother him so much since Buffy's nose was busted and he'd just dislocated two of her fingers when she got him across the jaw. Popping her fingers back in, she rotated her shoulder from where it had come out of socket.

"Just give up! You can't beat me!" She yelled, swinging around to clock him across the face again. Xander quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her upper body low as he swung around and kneed her hard in the abdomen. Dropping to her knees with a gasp, Buffy quickly got up and caught Xander on his temple. Feeling the sharp pinch of pain and sudden smell of blood, Xander realized she must have had a blade in her hand. The slice across his temple wasn't too bad, but the stream of blood was getting in his way. This was the second time she had pulled a blade out and gotten him with it, but it truly didn't faze him. He'd gotten just as many hits on her, except he used no weapon but himself. Xander was almost positive a rib or two was broken; the others bruised because he had been fast enough not to take the blow head on. His upper tricep was slashed, now along with his face. Later on many more bruises would sprout up, but otherwise he was in good condition. Buffy hadn't been so lucky, which made him stand up straighter in pride. Not only had Xander dislocated her shoulder, and fingers; he'd gotten her with a good elbow across her kidneys which winded her for a good bit. Add that on to his sharp hits to her abdomen made him only the more aggressive predator. Sadly, once this was all said in done, would everyone be upset with him for running off on his own?

'**Don't you dare think of giving up. Spike is ours; this bitch will not take him away.' **_'I know that __Auksinė Sidabrinė__, shut up so I can focus.' _**'I think the knowledge that our Mate could be taken should be enough incentive to beat this blonde whore into the ground.' **Feeling himself lose his patience between his demon's ramblings and Buffy's chattering, caused Xander to growl in a very inhuman way.

"Will you shut the fuck up? All you've done is talk shit while getting your face beat in by me. What will it take for you to shut your trap?" They'd been fighting for almost half an hour now and Xander was losing his patience. Swinging forward, he made Buffy think he was aiming for her face. When she put both arms in front of her face to block him, Xander turned quickly and brought his elbow down at the back of her neck; causing her to slam to the ground with a moan of pain.

"You. Stupid. Bitch." His foot connected with her ribs repeatedly, his eyes swirling a silver-gold.

"_**You truly think you can beat us? You believe that you can have our Mate? I'll show you something to truly fear." **_Using his leg to flip Buffy over, his foot connected with the side of her face; knocking her out cold after a few stomps to her stomach. Panting heavily, he brushed his hand across the laceration on his face; too adrenaline filled to pay attention to the sting it brought on contact. Ignoring the aches of his body, mainly his stomach that throbbed in discomfort, he went back into the mausoleum to grab the rope he had seen earlier. Tying Buffy up, he growled in anger when she sliced him across the back of his calf. Kicking her across the face once more, she was out cold again.

"Xander!" His head snapped up in awareness at Spike's voice calling his name. When he felt his mate's arms cloak him, his eyes teared up.

"Spike…"

"You bloody git, am I gonna have to tie you to our bed post at home?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Xander couldn't even argue with him, body sore and mind high at the fact that his mate was here. With him, wanting him.

'**Told you he'd come back.' **He couldn't even find a smart remark to his demon, his bleeding face pressed hard into Spike's neck.

"I-I thought you wouldn't come back. I didn't mean those things; I'd never say those things." He rambled, tears running down his face. His adrenaline was wearing off and everything just screamed pain but he ignored it. Spike was here again, and he'd be damned if he ever let him leave again.

"Shh pet, its ok. I over-reacted, I should have stayed. I'll never leave again love, I promise."

"You better not, you bastard." They both laughed, coming together once again in what felt like forever.

"We gotta get back to the Magic Box, pet. Everyone is scared out of their minds, especially Peaches." Xander's head perked up, a surprised look on his face.

"Angel…was worried about me?" Spike laughed at Xander's expression, wrapping his arm around him in a possessive manner.

"Yes love, he's the one who found me and sent me looking for you." Xander had the biggest grin on his face, already thinking of ways to torment Angel over this.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy being related to Angel. Who knew I would have so much fun with Dead-boy." Spike erupted in more laughter, pressing kisses to Xander's temple.

"Who knew is right love. Let's head out." Xander nodded before picking Buffy up from the ground and tossing her over his shoulder. Taking Spike's hand in his own, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Home afterwards, right?" His words sounded slightly reluctant, not sure if Spike would allow him to go back to the one place that he considered home in the longest time.

"Yes Kitten, then home."

_**~KTRY~**_

"Are you seriously telling me that you just let Spike go find them? What if Xander was hurt? Do you honestly believe that he would spare her life?" Wesley scolded Angel thoroughly, looking displeased. Willow, Giles, and Remin bit back laughs at Angel's puppy expression, obviously not liking his mate being irate with him.

"Wes, I didn't have a choice. He swore to answer me if I called for him; I trust he'll do that."

"Coming from a man who nicknamed you after a fruit…" Wesley fumed, walking over to the counter for some tea. Angel rubbed the back of his neck, still frowning.

"Don't be so hard on Angelus, Mr. Price. He did what any Sire would have done; I commend him for just being able to find Spike in such a situation." Angel seemed surprised that Rex stood up for him, but sent him a grateful smile.

"Xander!" Willow hollered, running over to the door when Spike and Xander walked in; Buffy still thrown over his shoulder. Everyone was wide-eyed and shocked; expect Mr. Rex of course.

"Look at you! Are you ok?" Willow fussed, touching his face and arms while ignoring Spike's possessive growls of annoyance.

"Willow, why don't you come have some tea with Wesley? I think you're aggravating Spike." Giles spoke up, wanting just as much to make sure Xander was ok. Willow pouted, but conceded. Spike wrapped an arm tighter around Xander after he leaned Buffy's body against the wall.

"So I see you handled the situation quite well Xander." Looking up to his boss with a smile, he nodded.

"Of course, no one threatens my mate." Remin gave him a bright smile before laughing at Xander's slightly horrified expression.

"Why did you have to go and bang G-man into the bed? He's like, my dad." Just then, while Giles blushed and everyone else was laughing, Xander broke out in a smile.

"Does that mean I can call you Daddy now Giles?"

"Shut up Xander!" He blurted out beyond embarrassed when Remin wrapped him close in his arms.

"Don't tease him, pet. We were rooting for Giles to get laid, and he did." Spike jumped in, winking at Giles who looked even more embarrassed while Rex continued to laugh. Angel rolled his eyes, choosing to stay out of it. While Willow looked like she wanted to ask about every detail.

"Now that the dramatics are out-of-the-way, we should decide what we will do about the Slayer." Remin broke in, leaving Giles' side to step forward. Xander frowned, as did Giles and Willow.

"Technically, she should die." – "Xander!" Willow blurted out, surprised at the emotionless answer from him.

"What? It was her rules. Whoever won got Spike, the loser died. Well it's obvious who the winner is, I'm standing right here." Xander said, slightly irritated at the situation. He had his mate back, that's all that mattered to him now. Whatever happened to _her_, that woman who looked like his old best friend, had no hold on his conscious.

"I shall take the situation under control Xander, you go home with Spike." Giles still looked worried, but Xander nodded.

"**Will she die, Remin?" ** Everyone was surprised to hear the demon speak so calmly. Rex nodded silently, making Giles' heart break slightly.

"Yes, my dear, she will have to be taken care off. We cannot afford something like this to happen again."

"**Good to know, because if you hadn't planned to; I did." **"Goodnight everyone, I'll see y'all tomorrow." Xander came back and said before taking Spike's hand and leaving the Magic Box.

_**~KTRY~**_

Back at the apartment, Spike held Xander against his chest as the water poured hot from the shower-head. He'd already licked all of Xander's wounds and even convinced him to drink some of his blood to help deal with his possibly broken ribs. Not that it would completely heal them, but help increase the manner in which they did.

"I'm so glad you came back, I don't know what I would have done if you left…" His voice was soft under the spray of water, his hands holding Spike's arms around him. In reply, Spike nuzzled his face into Xander's neck; placing soft kisses on his mark.

"I'll never leave you again, pet. I promise you now; nothing will ever make me leave again." Xander tightened his hold, turning in Spike's arms to reach up and kiss him. Returning the affection, his hands slid down to Xander's waist to bring their newly sprung erections together.

"It's been over a week Spike, make love to me." Xander whimpered, nipping at his lips.

"It'll be my pleasure, love." Picking Xander up into his arms after turning the shower off, he laid him out on the bed before climbing on top of him. Xander wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Spike; rubbing their hips together and causing hot friction between them. With a growl, Spike had Xander locked in a kiss as his hands remapped his mate's body in a possessive, starving manner.

"All mine, always mine, never again will I leave you." Xander moaned in appreciation at the sharp bites to his neck and collar along with the commanding words.

"Always, yes, always." He was ready to beg if Spike didn't hurry things up. It had been too long without Spike inside of him, let alone touching him.

"I need, oh fuck Spike I need you in me now!" Xander's body was arched off the bed, Spike's cold hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he stroked him.

"You'll have me pet, no worries. Let ol' Will take care of you." Spike used Xander's pre-cum to slick his fingers before groping around Xander's ball and teasing his hole.

"Hah ah~!" Xander's legs unhooked from around Spike, spreading wide; bent at the need and bucking up.

"In~ in me, oh fuck Spike in~" He was incoherent, babbling away in need to be filled. Once Spike had three fingers spreading Xander wide, he delivered a sharp bite right about Xander's heart; his fist quickly locking around the base of Xander's cock to fight off an orgasm.

"_**You bastard!" **_ They snarled together, bucking down on Spike's fingers in hopes of being allowed to climax. The pressure in his abdomen was becoming unbearable, especially from how it was aching earlier. It seemed to have increased ten-fold. Quickly licking the wound shut, Spike quickly stroked Xander as he slammed deep in him. The howl of pleasure Xander released went straight to Spike's cock and made him bit his lip in hopes of staving off his much-needed orgasm.

"Fuck Xan-pet, so bloody tight~" He growled out, giving short rapid bucks into Xander. In reply, Xander wrapped his legs back around Spike; taking the thrusts deeper into him as his hole fluttered and clenched around him. Wrapping his arms around Spike's neck, Xander pulled him into a messy kiss as the discomfort in his abdomen almost became unbearably painful.

"Spike, baby please, need- ah! Need to cum, hah!" Xander was digging his nails into Spike's back; bucking his hips down into Spike's cock in a brutal way. Not one to hold back anymore, Spike slammed into him fast and hard; rushing Xander's climax over him as his own came crashing down. Body shaking, Xander's legs unhooked from around Spike as he lay limp beneath him. Slowly sliding out of Xander's abused hole, Spike came up behind him to wrap Xander in his arms. He snuggled deep into the vampire behind him, a happy purr rumbling in his throat.

"Spike, never leave again."

"I promise pet." With a kiss to Xander's temple, he watched as his mate fell asleep for what must have been the first time in a week.

_**~KTRY~**_

A few weeks had passed since the fight between Xander and Buffy. No one had been able to stomach asking Rex what exactly happened to her, except Angel, which he choose to keep to himself. Wesley and Angel headed back to Los Angeles just a few days ago, their duties racking up while they were gone. Xander was actually able to part with him on good terms, letting his 'Sire-in-law' know they'd been visiting soon; which Angel was more than happy to hear about. Dawn had been torn over Buffy's death, no one able to truly tell her what happened, she left to live with her father. Willow was the same as always, spending all of her time helping Giles run the Magic Box; especially now since Giles' was coming in later every day. It might have had something to do with Remin keeping him awake all night; or the limp he sported every time he was seen. Things for the most part, settled down comfortably. Demons still came through Sunnydale, though most never stayed; the threat of Remin Rex running the place now made for a specialized hot-spot. Those that didn't follow the rules were terminated immediately; normally by Xander and Spike. It was mid-day and Xander had gone to the Magic Box to check on Willow; Giles' having called out on a 'sick day'. He kind of wished sometimes that Giles' would just come out and say he was staying home for a sex marathon…but at the same time he'd rather not think about Giles' like that. Banging his head lightly on the table, he rubbed his stomach that still ached.

"Everything ok Xan?" Willow asked, just having rung up the last customer in the store.

"Yeah Will, just tired. My stomach is still killing me, but it'll go away in a while." Willow sat down next to Xander, having brought tea out since for a while he hadn't been able to stomach coffee. Grateful for the hot drink, he sipped on it with a happy sigh.

"Are you sure everything's ok? It's rare for you to be out and about." It wasn't that Willow didn't want to see Xander, she enjoyed his company; but now-a-days, it wasn't like him to just hang around.

"I just…something weird is going on but Auksinė Sidabrinė won't tell me what's up. It's…kind of got me freaked out, so who else would I go to but my favorite book-worm?" Willow took Xander's hand with a concerned face.

"What's going on Xan?" Taking a deep breath, Xander squeezed her hand.

"So, I've felt kind of sick recently. I've been hurting, and I'm uncomfortable most of the time. G-man thinks it's because me and the demon are becoming one complete entity. Thing is, Auksinė Sidabrinė just starts laughing when I think about. By the way, it's that creepy 'I know something you don't know laugh, but if you did you'd flip the fuck out'." Willow bit her lip, smiling at Xander's hand movements while he spoke.

"What has Auksinė Sidabrinė been saying?" Shortly after Buffy was killed, they'd all gotten on to calling Xander's demon by the name he had chosen.

"Things like, 'I cannot wait until it's here.' Or, 'Our mate will be so proud.' I know I might just be over reacting, but that's not normal right? Not that I'm normal but you get it." Willow paled slightly when she thought about it, remembering Xander's demon mentioning something about being 'pupped'.

"Xander…why don't we close the shop early? I think we should try some stuff at my house, maybe figure out what's going on." Not thinking anything of it, Xander agreed.

"Why are we stopping by the drug store Wills?"

"Oh, I just wanted some candy. You want anything?" She replied, trying to fight off a blush.

"Yeah, can you find me some chocolate covered anything?" Willow couldn't help but smile before she headed inside. Searching through the aisles, she stopped in front of the last place she wanted to be.

"Please let me be wrong…"

_**~KTRY~**_

"WILLOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Flinching at the panic in Xander's voice, she rushed over to the bathroom when the door swung open. He looked pale, and slightly sick. Pulling him in to the room to sit on the bed, she rubbed his back.

"It'll be ok Xan, I know this is strange, but it's normal for someone like you."

"Normal? Normal?! How can this be normal?!" He was panicking and Willow wasn't sure how to calm him down. Patting him on the side of the face to get him to look at her, she gave him a soft smile.

"You love Spike, right?" He stopped immediately, taking deep breaths.

"Of course I do, more than anything."

"This is proof of your love for him. Take a few deep breaths, go home, cuddle up in bed and just talk with him about it." Xander took a few more deep breaths and nodded his head shakily.

"Yeah, ok, you're right Will. Thanks again." Squeezing her hand and promising to call later, he headed back to the apartment.

_**~KTRY~**_

Spike had Xander wrapped tight in his arms, running his fingers through his hair as he listened to Xander's breathe even out. He'd been right upset when he first got home, so Spike had taken him to bed and calmed him down.

"You know, I don't really think I've said it, but I love you." Spike felt his chest get warm like it always did when Xander got like this.

"I love you too, pet."

"I mean, I really love you Spike. All my life, I felt like a nobody. Being with you, finally made me realize exactly who I am. Exactly who I'm supposed to be." Xander slid his hands down to hug Spike's arms to him. Spike nuzzled into Xander's neck, kissing him.

"Good to know, love; I can return the sentiment. My life seemed so dull after a century in a half. You make me realize it was all meant to happen so I could find you." Xander felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he turned around to face Spike.

'**Now would be the time if any to tell him pup.' **_'Oh shut up __Auksinė Sidabrinė, I'm going too.' _Taking Spike's hands and pressing them to his stomach, he smiled at him. Spike frowned a bit, rubbing at Xander's stomach.

"Is your abdomen hurting you again, love? I can go get some medicine."

"No, Spike, that's not it." He took a deep breath. "I guess there's no time better than the present. How would you feel if I told you, you were gonna be a Daddy?"

* * *

_xD Yes, it ends there! I had planned to end it there like...10 chapters ago. Please don't hate me! (hides behind pillow) Again, I wanna thank all of you who have followed and supported KTRY. It's my first internet baby, so it makes me all warm and fuzzy to know it's completed & appreciated. Can I Move On? - is my next work on. I'm actually kind of stuck at the moment, so I need some writing inspirtation. There's a poll on my profile for a one-shot pairing. After a while, which ever one wins, I'll post another to decide genre & would like anyone who wants to help choose, pick a plot. Just send me a message! _

_:D Thanks again! -R.F._


End file.
